The Untold Story
by Element-Chaos
Summary: He used to be the fun kid, the one who loved all. But now Naruto is the dark child, the container of the Kyuubi and the biggest threat to Konoha. Having been lied to for his whole life Naruto decides to join Akatsuki and take vengeance. I DON"T OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1: He's gone

"Sakura, please go and get the reports for today's entries and exits from the village."Tsunade asked without looking up from her papers she was reading.

"Yes milady."Sakura said and began to walk out."If you don't mind me asking why are you getting these so early today?"

Tsunade looked up at her."I have my reasons"

Sakura rolled her eyes and marched out the door and down the steps. She took her time shuffling to the gates and when she got there she was greeted by the guards.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"The first one called, he was one of the ninja who bugged her team in the Chuunin exams.

"Hey, how you doing."Sakura asked and walked over to him.

"I am good, but what do you need with us today?"The guard asked scratching his chin.

"Um, I need the traveler reports."Sakura said as she thought about it for a second. The guard nodded his head and reached under the desk and pulled out a couple sheets of paper. Sakura nodded happily at him and took them and turned on her heel.

"Hey Sakura! We saw Jiarya earlier!"The guard yelled at her back and she turned to him with her eyes opened wide.

She turned and began to run back to the Hokage's tower. When she arrived she ran up the steps and flung the door open and she was surprised to see Jiarya already there, staring at her sudden interruption. Tsunade looked at her briefly then turned her head away.

"Where is Naruto?"She asked right away.

Jiarya's face dropped in grief and he turned away from the girl and walked past her and out into the hallway. Sakura watched his retreating back and then looked at Tsunade.

"What happened?"She demanded and dropped the reports from her hand.

"Sakura, you know the Akatsuki right?"Tsunade asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Sakura nodded her head slowly. She had heard Tsunade talking about them in the past, and how they were after Biju for some reason. It dawned on her suddenly that Naruto had one of the Biju sealed in him.

"W-why do you ask?"She said in horror.

"Sakura I am sorry but Akatsuki has Naruto."Tsunade said and turned her chair towards the window as Sakura fell to her knees with tears flowing down her cheeks freely. First Sasuke and now Naruto was gone.

_

The boy sat on a rock with his Knees hugged to his chest as he watched the steady drip of water falling from the sharp rock hanging from the cave's ceiling.

"...453, 454, 455, 45-"he was counting with boredom until a voice interrupted him.

"Will you shut the hell up already?"A blonde yelled at him and threw his hands in the air wildly.

The boy sitting on the rock looked up and frowned."What else can I do to pass the time?"

The blonde who yelled rolled his eyes and went back to scratching the thing he had been working on previous to the outburst on the wall."Twiddle your thumbs, I don't know but just be quiet."

"Deidra, be nice to our guest."A voice said from behind the two and they looked up and then went back to what they were doing.

"Sasori, why are you here again, are you not suppose to be getting ready for our journey?"The boy on the rock asked and jumped to his feet.

"Naruto, do not worry. I carry all I need right here, and besides I will not be the one retrieving the target."Sasori said in his deep and rasping voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked to Sasori's side."Are we leaving right now?" he asked and Deidra threw the Kunai he was using to the side and stood up.

"Of course we are dumb ass." he said and slammed his hands together and the rock that blocked the cave they were in began to rise up and soon Naruto could see outside.

"Let us go, we have not much time to waste. The sand village will not be ready for Naruto to storm in and take the Kazekage."Sasori boomed and then the trio began walking out and Naruto reached inside his cloak and pulled out his hat and set it on his head.

The three soon were miles away from the cave and were shuffling through the sands that sheltered the village of the hidden sand. Naruto wiped away beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead and sighed."I hate this place." he muttered and Deidra grunted in agreement.

"How did you ever live in this barren place Sasori?"Deidra asked looking at the large hump that was moving behind them.

"You get used to it." was all the man said and became quiet again.

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued walking and began thinking about the last six or so months. First he remembered being approached by the Akatsuki and was trying to fight them off but they proposed an offer. They needed his help to achieve peace, and also they told him that the only reason he was training was so that he could become the true weapon of Konoha. Actually they told him a lot of stuff, like that Namikaze Minato was his father and they also told him that Konoha was always watching him and even when the villagers were beating on him they never told the village that he was the fourth Hokage's son.

Naruto remembered thinking about it for a week and it finally dawned on him that the Akatsuki were right and he had left Jiarya's side abruptly. He met up with Itachi and Kisame who filled him in as they brought him to one of their hideouts. They told him about all of the members and they told him about how they would achieve peace. They needed all of the Biju but since Naruto was working with them now they didn't need to do the painful extraction technique, and they could just let him willingly use all of the Fox's chakra.

Naruto took everything in and he didn't hesitate when they told him that he needed to cut all ties with his old life away. He had done so promptly and than they were in the cave and he was meeting everyone, including the leader Pain. But he didn't really meet a few of them in person, but rather in a hologram like being. Naruto was quickly taught how to kill with stealth and how to remain invisible. After about five days of grueling work the group finally gave him a ring that showed that he was part of the Akatsuki and also a cloak. He had now been with the Akatsuki for more than half a year and he had several close calls were people from his past almost found out that he wasn't dead. Jiarya had also been trailing after the Akatsuki, refusing to go back to Konoha empty handed.

As a final act of admission Naruto made a slash through the Leaf symbol on his Hitai. When he first joined he usually stayed by himself and didn't talk to the members around him. But soon he took to talking with Hidan, a ninja from some village Naruto hadn't heard about. The man was supposedly immortal just like his partner. Naruto and Hidan liked to pull pranks on the members of the Akatsuki and thanks' to Naruto's shadow clone technique they always had an alibi.

Naruto chuckled as he remembered all this and got a glare from Deidra. Naruto spit at the man and laughed when it hit him square in the face. Deidra hissed and raised a fist to Naruto but the boy cocked his head to the side.

"Are you going to injure me before I have to go and capture such a strong Jinchuriki?"Naruto asked and turned his attention forwards again.

Deidra glared at him and looked at the sand they were walking on. It was well into the night when they arrived on the outskirts of Suna and the three stopped as they heard random shouts of protest from the guards on the wall. Deidra and Naruto disappeared from sight and soon the three men were walking again and all of the guards were dead were they stood. Naruto slid his black Katana back in the sheath that he had on his back hidden in his cloak.

"Naruto are you ready?"Sasori growled from inside his hat and mask.

"I was born ready."Naruto grinned and disappeared from sight and reappeared about five hundred feet away then disappeared in another red flash.

"Are you sure the kid should be catching this runt, I mean didn't they have a relation in the past."Deidra said as he saw a guard who happened across Naruto cut down.

Sasori chuckled and Deidra nodded his head."Let us set the traps."

Naruto arrived on the outside of the Kazekage's tower and listened to the council talking.

"We have to exterminate the Akatsuki as fast as possible, if we don't they will wreck havoc all across the land!"

Naruto listened in and heard Gaara's voice."We cannot rush fool hardy into a battle against people with extraordinary skills."

Naruto shrugged and stopped listening and waited for the moment that he would strike. It came ten minutes later.

"Lord Kazekage, the guards that watch Suna have all been found dead! We found one person alive who was able to tell us that it was the Akatsuki!"

"When did this happen, have they got into the village?"Gaara demanded and Naruto heard him stand and kick his chair back.

"Yes it happened about ten to twenty minutes ago." the man replied and Naruto wasted no time getting his strategy ready.

He pulled out ten Kunai and wrapped explosive tags around them and stuck them in the wall of the building. He jumped away and landed and a house not far from the building and brought his hand up. The whole side of the building exploded and chunks of the tower were sent flying. Naruto watched as the smoke cleared and he snorted when he saw what happened. Gaara had thrown up a shield faster than the explosion could hurt anyone.

Naruto watched as the sand swirled around the red haired boy who turned and looked at the boy he only knew as the Akatsuki and not as a former friend. Naruto realized that Gaara didn't recognize him.

"Well, I didn't think that would work to well but I have hoped it would take out a few ninja at the very least."Naruto said and Gaara stiffened at his voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto...is that you?"Gaara asked and even though he tried to hide it Naruto heard the shaking in his voice.

"None other, now are you going to come peacefully or do I have to drag you out."Naruto demanded.

Gaara replied by closing his eyes and then suddenly a long spear of sand shot out from behind him and Naruto grinned. He jumped up over the sand and drew out his Katana and ran at Gaara. He disappeared in a red flash and Gaara opened his eyes in shock and threw up a wall of sand as Naruto's Katana whizzed at his head. Naruto grimaced as the sword stuck in the sand. He yanked it out and jumped away in another red flash.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?"Gaara demanded as he shot another pillar of sand at the now retreating Naruto. Gaara jumped on a hovering platform of sand and followed Naruto.

"Why do you think, have you not seen my cloak?"Naruto laughed and rolled in mid step and hurled a dozen shuriken at Gaara who didn't even raise a finger as a line of sand shot up and caught all of the deadly metal weapons.

Naruto rolled his eyes and did a back flip and landed on top of the roof of a house. Gaara stopped about a hundred feet away from him and Naruto snapped his fingers and then suddenly there was a poof of smoke. When it dispersed a giant frog was squatting upon a vast area of destroyed houses. Gaara growled at Naruto when he realized that several people had died in the summoning.

Naruto was crouching on the frogs head and pointed his sword at Gaara."Are you coming or not?"

Gaara hissed at Naruto."Naruto what happened to you!"

"I looked at the world for what it really is."Naruto laughed and formed some quick hand seals.

**"Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki!"**

Gaara made his sand board fly high into the air as a sudden tornado of water started to form and roar around the place that Naruto stood. Gaara watched as even more houses were destroyed. He frowned and raised his hands up and a wave of sand washed over the water tornado and the sand became a wet mush and fell to the ground. Naruto sighed and pointed at Gaara and the frog leapt at the boy.

Gaara crossed his arms as a long whip of sand shot up from behind him and speared the frogs in its chest. Naruto frowned and jumped from the frogs head as it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto kept flying at Gaara and opened his eyes in shock as a large platform of sand rose of and he landed on it.

"If you want a fight, then let's go but I will pick the terrain."Gaara growled and ran at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and slashed at the boy's legs with his katana and struck a sand wall and ducked underneath a blow from Gaara's sand encrusted fist. Naruto lunged up at the boy's chest and the point of his sword embedded itself in a ball of sand. Gaara jumped back as Naruto swung his legs around to trip him and then he created a large spinning disc of Sand and let it hover in front of him.

"Do not make me do this." he said to Naruto who rolled his eyes.

Gaara sighed in defeat and tossed the giant Sand Shuriken as Naruto. Naruto watched it and then made four quick hand seals and brought his hand back. When he thrust it at the sand weapon a torrent of fire engulfed it and sent flaming masses of sand flying in all different directions. Gaara opened his eyes in shock as Naruto detached himself from the flames and in his hand was a spinning chakra sphere. Gaara engulfed himself in a sand bubble and fell on his rear as the whole front of the sand barrier was blown away.

Naruto poked his head in and muttered to Gaara in a cocky tone.

**"Rasengan."**

Gaara hissed at him. Naruto had managed to match him move for move and break his perfect defense. Gaara made the large hole quickly close around Naruto's neck and the boy gasped in horror."I got you."Gaara said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Gaara, who won in our last fight?"Naruto asked and opened his eyes again.

"You did, but that doesn't mean anything."Gaara said and stood to his feet.

"To join the Akatsuki you have to be strong not just a wimp."Naruto said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Shit Shadow clone!"Gaara said and looked out of the hole that was holding Naruto's neck and gasped. Naruto was flying at him and in his right hand was a ball of fire and around it was a wide circle of spinning fire and then all around the ball of fire were little strands caging it in."What the hell?!"Gaara exclaimed as he tried to close the hole.

**"Katon: Rasenmoeru!"**

Kankuro couldn't see what was happening on the sand platform; all he knew was that Gaara was fighting an Akatsuki member. His blood froze when he heard Gaara's high scream of pain that he hadn't heard for a long time. Kankuro blinked away tears as a flash of fire blasted out form the sand platform. It roared across it and when Kankuro could see again he gasped. Above him was a crystal clear platform of glass. He could see right through it and in the center was a bubble of glass and he could see Gaara lying inside of it and he then saw the Akatsuki tapping on it. Kankuro watched in horror as the Akatsuki made a spinning chakra sphere in his hand and slammed it down into the glass.

There was a loud explosion and suddenly billions of shards of glass were falling to the ground. The villagers screamed as the glass rain approached them. Kankuro watched the Akatsuki member grab Gaara as he was falling and disappear in a red flash. Kankuro saw the man appear on a roof above the soon to be slaughter. Kankuro closed his eyes and waited to be decapitated but it never happened. He opened his eyes and saw all of the glass floating above him and then slowly began to sink to the ground. The villagers got out of the way and when all of the glass was in the sand they ran out and began cheering.

"Gaara, you have just discovered a new element, now use it to your advantage."Kankuro whispered in excitement but it never happened.

The Akatsuki member looked at Kankuro straight in the eyes and then disappeared in another red flash and left the chaos behind him. Kankuro couldn't believe who he had just seen.

_

Deidra and Sasori watched Naruto appear in front of them grinning."Well that was a little easier than I expected, I didn't even have to use my fox form."

"You took longer than we thought."Deidra rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Well Gaara was always strong, but I had to provoke him into letting me get close enough to use my Jutsu."Naruto said and threw the boy at Deidra who let him hit the ground with a thud.

"I'm not touching it."Deidra sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out some clay and Naruto watched as he threw it into the sky and in a poof of smoke a giant bird was hovering above them. The bird picked Gaara up in its mouth and began to fly ahead of them."Let's go."Deidra said and began walking.

Sasori and Naruto rolled their eyes and followed just as a hawk flew overhead."Well they are sending for reinforcements."Sasori muttered to Naruto.

"Probably Konoha."Naruto sighed.

_

"Oh my god." Tsunade whispered in horror as she read the report that had came in the day after the attack on Suna.

"What is it milady?"Sakura asked lightly, still grief stricken about Naruto's capture by the Akatsuki.

"The Akatsuki have just invaded Suna and captured Gaara and killed many people in the attack."Tsunade whispered and Kakashi looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we go and help them?"He asked and Tsunade looked at him.

"That's the thing, the person who caught Gaara was none other than...Naruto."Tsunade whispered and Kakashi and Sakura stared at her in horror."Kankuro confirmed it; Naruto just popped in and then popped out with Gaara, and killed many in his wake."

"No it cannot be."Sakura whispered.

"It has to be a mistake."Kakashi added with horror.

"It is true, the Akatsuki have not captured Naruto."Tsunade said and then looked out the window and Jiarya looked at her. She sighed as the man hopped in from where he was sitting and listening in on them.

"Naruto has joined them."Naruto's former sensei whispered in shame.

Author's Notes: There, done first chapter. Before anyone can complain, I KNOW that the Naruto and Gaara fight should have been longer, I KNOW that Naruto isn't fire and water type, but I have plans for the story and I just had to show that Naruto is incredibly strong, so I had him beat Gaara in a matter of seconds, ruining his ultimate defense. But I also did something I haven't seen many people do, and that is making a new element. Glass, yeah Gaara is now a user of sand and Glass and if you want to get all, "It is impossible to control that!" well than shut up. Glass is made from sand hence Gaara saw the connection and used it. Now if you want to see how the story will go keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Chapter 2: Betrayal

"Wait, a-are you sure that he went over to the Akatsuki?" Sakura whispered in horror.

Jiarya nodded his head and Tsunade sighed. She turned back to her desk and pulled out a drawer and reached in and took out a folder. Sakura watched as she opened it up and laid it out for everyone to see.

"Wait isn't that Naruto's case?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I have no choice to do what I am about to do."Tsunade told Kakashi and pulled out a large stamp.

"You don't mean?"Sakura whispered.

"Yes I have no choice but to mark Naruto Uzumaki as a missing Nin!"Tsunade yelled and slammed the stamp down on the folder and a large red square covered Naruto's face.

Everyone watched in grief as Tsunade gave the paper to Shizune and told her to put it in the ANBU room.

"Why is this happening?"Jiarya asked himself.

_

Naruto sighed as he, Sasori, and Deidra left the sandy terrain behind them and stepped into the woods.

"I am glad to have left that place behind."Sasori muttered and Naruto looked at him.

"Were you not happy to visit your old home?"

"No, I hate this place."Sasori muttered.

"Then why did you stay to fight that puppet kid?"Deidra asked not looking back.

"Because, he was using my puppets, I wanted to see how good he was at using them." Sasori said and became silent.

Naruto nodded his head as he thought about their confrontation with Kankuro.

_Flash Back no Jutsu Begin_

"_I do believe we have been followed." Deidra said and stopped walking and turned around._

"_I do think you right Deidra."Sasori muttered and followed Deidra's lead._

_Naruto stared straight ahead not bothering to turn around to confront the ninja who had followed them."Kankuro, oh Kankuro why did you follow us?"_

"_Naruto! Why have you joined the enemy and then kidnapped my brother, wasn't he your friend?!"Kankuro shouted at the blonde._

_Naruto chuckled lightly and turned back to Kankuro and looked at him. Kankuro stiffened when he confirmed that it was in fact Naruto."Kankuro, please I do not talk to dead men."Naruto turned and began walking again. He heard Kankuro shout again and he disappeared in a flash of red just as a puppet flew at him. Naruto reappeared behind Kankuro and sighed._

"_I do not feel like fighting anymore."Naruto said and Kankuro swung his fist around to smash in Naruto's jaw but only caught empty air. Naruto was now standing in front of him frowning._

"_You are definitely faster."Kankuro muttered and then flicked his fingers and a puppet arose from the sand and jumped at Naruto's exposed back._

_The puppet flew at Naruto its teeth chattering and arms outstretched with three foot long blades sticking out of its elbows. Naruto turned in horror and then quickly took back the emotion when Sasori's long metal tail wrapped around the puppet and threw it, with no apparent effort, to the side of Naruto where it crashed into the sand with a thud. Naruto leapt back and landed by Deidra and shook his head._

"_Are you going to fight him Sasori?"Deidra asked shrugging._

"_It has been awhile since I fought another puppet master."Sasori chuckled and his tail flung out at Kankuro who jumped out of the way._

"_Whatever just catch up to us."Naruto muttered and turned away from the two ninja who were fighting._

"_Naruto! I will get you for this I swear; after I finish this loser I will come after you!"Kankuro shouted as he dodged Sasori's tail again._

"_Whatever then."Naruto chuckled and waved at the person who held no title in his life anymore._

_Flash back no Jutsu end_

The three continued walking in silence and would make an occasional comment about how they had to hurry before Gaara died from his horrible burn wounds. Naruto had felt stupid for using such a strong Jutsu on the person they were trying to capture but he remembered that if he hadn't hurried the fight up, than they had the chance that he would be caught and detained. Soon the sun was high in the sky and Naruto yawned. They hadn't slept for two days now and he was getting tired.

"We should rest before we start the sealing process." he muttered and Deidra nodded.

"To bad we won't be able to."Deidra said and clenched his fist.

It took them only a couple more hours to reach the hideout and Deidra slammed his hands together and the giant rock began to rise up. The bird carrying Gaara swooped into the hole and Naruto, Sasori, and Deidra all followed it. As they walked off of the water and onto the cavern floor the rock slowly settled back into place. The bird landed in front of the three Akatsuki members and set Gaara down and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto walked over to his rock and sat down while seven other rainbow colored holograms appeared in a circle around Gaara.

"It took you longer than expected."Pain said as he studied Gaara's body.

"He was stronger than I remembered."Naruto said as he appeared by Pain in a red flash."Also I had to think about how to get past his perfect defense."

"I take it you used a strong fire Jutsu?" Itachi muttered studying Gaara's burns.

"Yeah, kid you burnt this kid like a fish stick!"Kisame exclaimed.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked at Pain."We should do this before he dies."

Pain nodded and turned his back to the circle. He made some very fast hand seals and then slammed his hand down onto the round. Naruto didn't hear what he muttered but he knew he was summoning the giant Biju god rock thing. Sure enough a shape began to rise up from the ground and Naruto stumbled as the ground rocked. He looked and saw Deidra crouching so that he didn't fall and Sasori was a large hump on the ground still. Soon the giant had risen from the ground and its hands stuck up as though it was giving an offering to a god. The Hologram's phased out of sight and reappeared on their fingers they were supposed to be on. Naruto watched as Sasori and Deidra jumped up onto their fingers and everyone looked at him.

Naruto sighed and disappeared in a red flash and reappeared on the last open spot. Pain brought his hand together and the tip of the finger he was standing on began to glow and the Kanji for time appeared. Then in order every member brought their hands together and the fingers they were standing on began to glow and they all had Kanji on them. Time, West, Gate, East, Sun, South, Moon, North, Fire, and Wind.

Naruto stood on the finger for wind and was the last to combine his chakra with the others. Pain then yelled out something that was lost in the sudden whoosh of nine dragon heads shooting out from the giant's now opened mouth. They swirled around Gaara's body and he was enveloped in a blue bubble and slowly began to rise up off of the ground. Naruto watched as his former friend had his Biju slowly ripped out of him. Naruto sighed and sat down where he was and kept pouring his chakra into the task on looked over at the Rock that Deidra stood on and rolled his eyes.

"I told you we should have rested." He muttered and Deidra nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Focus, Naruto, if we mess this up and the Shukaku escapes as a result of the jinchuriki dying, you will personally go and fetch the beast."Pain said and Naruto rolled his eyes and shut his mouth.

They were silent for hours and the only sound that echoed throughout the cave was the steady drip of water Naruto had listening to the previous day. Naruto began humming a quiet tune to himself when Itachi's voice suddenly ripped through the silence.

"I see that we have people coming to visit us and try to heroically save the brat here." Itachi said opening his eyes.

"Who is it?" Pain asked as he looked at the Uchiha.

"It seems as though there is mainly just Konoha ninja and a ninja from Suna, why it is just an old hag."Itachi said and chuckled darkly.

"Probably my grandmother…old hag should have died a long time ago if you ask me."Sasori boomed and this drew a small laugh from Pain.

"So who is going to go after the intruders, I say I should go since Kakashi is in the group and carries a Sharigan with him."Itachi muttered and Pain nodded his head.

"Yes, you go, and Kisame you go also since you have the most chakra of all of us right now."Pain said and Kisame's face lifted in a nice white grin."But if things get to tricky you know to cut your chakra supply off immediately and also if you use more than 30% of your chakra end the campaign; we cannot spare any precious chakra."

Itachi and Kisame nodded and Naruto watched and waited for them to disappear but it never happened, the hologram of them stayed put but they lost their shine and became a dull grey. Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes again, he had no doubt that his former friends would make it here and he would meet them face to face for the first time in two years. Naruto thought about all of the people he would see and frowned.

"How long should this sealing process take?" Naruto asked without opening his eyes.

"About two or three days, why do you ask?"Pain murmured.

"Because I do not want to come face to face with any of those from my past if I can help it."Naruto sighed.

"Are you scared of them Fox-boy?"Hidan mocked and Naruto glared at him, his eyes flashing red for a second.

"Well Psycho if you must know, Jiarya must have filled them in on my abilities so far. I have only made one Jutsu since I left the man behind, and my old friends know how to counter my new attacks now."Naruto ranted.

"You have only made one?"Kakuza asked looking at Naruto with his oddly colored eyes.

"Wait no…two if you count my Flash step Jutsu."Naruto said as he thought about it.

Pain nodded his head in agreement."Well if we finish before they get here, then you could probably be on your way to gather some Intel on Kumo's Jinchuriki."

"Wait so you think that they will be able to get past Kisame and Itachi?"Zetsu asked and the other half of his face chuckled."The Konoha ninja are strong, and Kisame and Itachi have the limits set on them."

"Yes Zetsu I know they will make it I sent Itachi and Kisame to slow them down. But that reminds me, Zetsu have your physical body stand guard outside this cavern, use the one with the greatest range okay?"Pain said as he looked at the plant man.

"We understand."Zetsu said and closed his eyes.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again, as long as everyone else was busy he mind as well do something.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A clone popped up next to him and he looked at it. The clone sighed and walked to the rock that was blocking the wall and slammed its hands together and the rock rose about a foot off the ground and then the clone disappeared in a red flash. The rock slammed down about three seconds later and Naruto sighed.

"What are you doing?"Pain asked him and he shrugged.

"I always need to be moving I cannot sit still, and since Jiarya taught me how to see using clones, I can continue helping you guys out here by giving you my chakra but I can also take about 50% of the fox's chakra with my clone and explore and maybe hold Konoha up a little longer to."Naruto said as he transferred his conscious to his other clone self. Pain nodded and became silent again.

Jiarya had worked with Naruto on this in the first year of training. All he had to do was focus his chakra and send his conscious mixed with how much chakra he wanted to any cone he choose. He couldn't split his conscious though because that would mean splitting his emotions. He had soon mastered the technique and found it helpful because when he was done with the clone he just dismissed it and all of his unused chakra and his conscious would be back in his regular body in about three seconds.

His vision blurred for a second and then soon he was starring at a tree outside of the hideout. He stretched his shoulders and began walking north. It would take about a day but he would soon come face to face with his former friends, despite the fact he didn't want to see them. If he could slow them down until the extraction was complete his real physical body could get the hell out of there and he would be long gone when they did arrive.

As he walked he passed by a large tree and stopped.

"Hey Zetsu, let me know when anyone hostile gets within a mile of the cave."Naruto said and a voice rung out from the tree.

"Okay you got it."Zetsu said and his head detached from it."What are you going to do?"

"I am going to mess with my old friends."Naruto said darkly and walked off into the distance.

When night fell he finally came across the spot that Itachi and Kisame occupied. As he approached Itachi opened his eyes and then sighed.

"What do you need?"He asked and Kisame laughed.

"He wants to know where we fought his old friends."

Naruto grinned at them and Itachi rolled his eyes."If you keep going west for about ten miles you will find the place I fought with Kakashi, Sakura, and some blonde girl."Itachi said and closed his eyes.

Naruto bowed his head and closed his eyes and drew upon 25% more of the fox's chakra and he felt his physical body hand it over with ease. He waved at Kisame who grinned and then Naruto disappeared in a red flash. He reappeared about 600 feet away and then kept flash stepping away. When the moon was fully shining Naruto stopped jumping and sat on the branch he had landed on. He had about 50% of the fox's chakra left and about 25% of his own chakra with him. If he waited for tonight he could let his regular body absorb more of the fox's chakra and then send it to him, or else he could use a Jutsu he had been working on for awhile now.

Naruto brought his hands together and started making a bunch of complex handhelds and when he finished his five fingers were glowing red. He touched one finger to the back of his left hand and then the back of the hand had a small circle with a triangle in the center glowing red on it. Naruto then proceeded to touch both of his knees and similar things happened. He then reached around and touched the middle of his neck and another circle with a triangle began to glow red. He then took the pointer finger of his left hand and lightly took the last glowing orb of red of his right hand thumb and touched it to the back of his right hand.

When he was done the five marks dimmed so they didn't glow so bright and he felt the sudden surge of all the fox's chakra running through him. The Jutsu he used focused the Foxes chakra and then distributed it evenly throughout his body. In a little bit the chakra he had used would be pushed aside and buried deep in his mind so that he could go back to his regular body and also because it was holding the clone together. Naruto flash stepped again as he thought about what he was going to do to slow his former friends down.

"In this state I am in I am a demon inside of a human's body. Though I still have my humanity." he thought about this wondering what he should call this state he was in."I got it; I will call it my Demon clone." Naruto would have thought talking to himself in the past was stupid and embarrassing but he found that now days it was consoling and peaceful.

As he flash stepped he stopped when he sensed four people about 100 feet ahead of him. He began to use the stealth that Akatsuki had taught him to slowly move forwards and soon he was sitting in a tree above the camp site of Kakashi and his group. He was behind a wall of leaves and he saw Kakashi, Sakura, Temari, and an old woman sitting around the fire and he stifled a laugh. These people were his old friends and yet here he was thinking about how he could ambush them. He watched them for another ten minutes and they didn't even realize he was there, thanks to the fact that he could now completely mask his chakra so he seemed like a person who didn't have any chakra like bushy brows.

Naruto slowly and quietly crept out onto a branched that stretched out above the group. He then sat down silently and continued watching them. He brought a hand out and began to manipulate the fire, making it dance in extraordinary patterns. It began to spin in two lines that wrapped around each other in a beautiful dance, than he added his water affinity to it. A column of water rose up out of the ground and began to fight with the fire and every time the two touched steam would hiss and spiral away. He chuckled so quietly that none of the ninja who were watching the water and fire with awe heard him.

Naruto then finished the show by make the two elements wrap tightly together yet they kept a nanometer between them. He made them slowly rise up and spin in a spiral and then they plunged downwards and both disappeared in a cloud of steam and then the steam drifted away and Naruto made the fire relight and burn again.

"Kakashi-sensei that was incredible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wait I thought that was Grandma Chiyo!"Kakashi exclaimed jumping to his feet.

The four ninja's all jumped to their feet and looked around wildly and Naruto decided to announce his presence finally. He chuckled lightly but it was loud enough for the four ninja to hear him and look up. Naruto raised a hand to his forehead a flicked his fingers at them.

"Did you enjoy my little show?"He asked and Kakashi started making a bunch of hand seals and Sakura focused a bunch of chakra into her fist.

Kakashi brought his hand down to his side and then ran at the tree Naruto was in. he ran up it and soon was on the branch running at him. He was in front of Naruto and plunged downward, trying to kill the boy in a swift jab. Naruto grinned and Kakashi struck the branch where he just sat and it exploded sending woodchips in every direction. Sakura gasped and looked around for Naruto and jumped back in surprise when he appeared by her in a flash of red.

"Hey, Sakura, you look lovely." he said and ran a finger down her face. She regained her composure and punched at him with her chakra infused fist and he chuckled and when her fist was about to connect with his face he disappeared in another red flash and Sakura gasped as she hit a tree and its trunk exploded and it toppled into the woods.

Naruto reappeared next to Temari and grabbed her chin with his thumb and pointer finger."You have gotten cute Temari, too bad you hate me for condemning your brother to death, both of them."Temari shuddered under his touch and Naruto smiled and disappeared in another red flash and Appeared on a different tree branch.

"What do you want Naruto?!"Kakashi shouted at him and drew out a shuriken.

"I do not want to fight, even if I cut ties with my past I don't like the guilt of killing off my own teacher and former team mate."Naruto said sitting down.

Kakashi looked at him and pocketed the weapon and the four ninja on the ground stared at him."It was foolish of you to come here Naruto, we have to kill you."Sakura whispered.

"Do you think you could kill me really?"Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. There was a slight shudder in his Akatsuki robes and then suddenly he was behind Kakashi with a kunai at his throat. He flash stepped out of his clothes faster than the eye could see. Now he was standing in black shorts and a red T-shirt. On the T-shirt was a single Orange spiral infused with black.

"Because you cannot kill what you can't catch."He whispered in Sakura's ear suddenly as he appeared behind her. He had left the Kunai resting on Kakashi's shoulder and Sakura gasped as the boy sudden appearance at her side.

Naruto disappeared again and was by Temari's side."Also do you think you could take on raw power, because I will tell you, I am not myself right now."Temari shuddered at his voice as it echoed in her ear. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and disappeared in another red flash and landed back in his tree but he was not in his cloak anymore.

"Naruto, What do you mean by 'I am not myself.'"Kakashi asked as he formed another Chidori.

Naruto smirked and brought a hand up in front of his face and made five quick hand seals. Suddenly a disc of water started to spin above his palm and then a single spike emerged from the center of it. Kakashi looked at the Jutsu in horror.

"Naruto is that?"

"The second form of the water style Rasengan? Why yes it is."Naruto said as he brought his hand back and he threw it at the group.

"**Suiton: RasenMizutemari!"**

The water disc spun at the group and small and slender whips of water lashed out. Kakashi jumped ahead of everyone else and slammed his hand into it.

"**Chidori!"**

The water Jutsu blew up and sent little droplets of rain in every direction. The four ninja's were soaking wet and Naruto chuckled when Sakura and Temari's clothes stuck to their bodies, showing off their curves. They noticed him staring at them and they quickly pulled the clothes loose. Naruto let his gaze travel to the old woman and saw her heavy cloak drenched. It would definitely slow her down. Naruto smirked and appeared right next to Kakashi and sighed.

"Do you really want to fight me right now?"He asked and Kakashi responded by swinging his leg around at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and caught Sakura fist as it came flying down at him. He winced as Temari brought her giant fan down across his back and sent him flying forwards. He sprang to his feet and looked at the three ninja who stood ready to fight him.

"Well I take this as a 'yes' but I do not feel like fighting tonight, besides the only reason I have to fight you is to stop you from getting to Gaara who should be dead by tomorrow afternoon."Naruto said and smirked at them.

Temari dropped her fan and ran at Naruto with amazing speed. Naruto didn't try to dodge her and she ran full body into him and they tumbled to the ground. Temari was sitting on his chest and held the collar of his shirt in her hands and yanked it up. She punched him in his face and he spit a glob of blood to the side.

"Where is Gaara?!" she screamed at him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders."Why should I tell you?"

Temari's face dropped and she stared at his blank face."I thought you were the boy who was always fighting for peace and always tried to protect everyone."

This got through to Naruto and he let it show for a split second but he regained his blank stare and answered her question. "I changed, and screaming in my face won't change anything you know."Naruto said and snaked his arms up and grabbed her hips. He picked her up and she yelped as he tossed her into the air using some of his chakra.

He disappeared and then suddenly she was in his arms and they were standing on a tree branch above the other three ninjas. "If you really love Gaara you had better hurry to our hideout and save him, the process is almost complete…beware of harm though."Naruto whispered the last four words in her ear and then dropped her and disappeared in another red flash.

Kakashi caught Temari in his arms and let her get to her feet before he spoke. "What did he say to you?"

Temari shook her head. "Not much but he said that we better hurry or Gaara will die."

Sakura watched her and turned away and sat down. Temari walked over and sat down by her and put an arm over her shoulders. "Sakura, I don't think we have completely lost Naruto."

Sakura looked into Temari's eyes and then looked away.

"She is right Sakura; if he wanted to he could have killed us with ease. That Jutsu he used, it is an extremely powerful attack and if he put more chakra than he did into it we would have been dead right now."Kakashi said and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? Because if you didn't notice he seemed rather lost to me."Sakura said frowning. "Also Kakashi did you not feel that dark chakra resonating from him?"

Kakashi's eyes shot open when she said that. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't sense an ounce of chakra that I always felt coming from Naruto in the past. I only could feel that dark chakra and it was evil."Sakura said and stood to her feet.

Temari bowed her head and closed her eyes. "When I tackled him I could sense the same chakra I felt from Gaara in the past. Only Naruto, he was full of it and it was growing and growing. But what I also noticed were the five marks on his neck, hands, and knees."

Kakashi sighed. "Jiarya told me about something that Jinchuriki have, it is a demon cloak."

"Gaara has one to; he used it back at the Chuunin exams."Temari whispered.

"Yes but I did not see anything that Jiarya explained to me, when Naruto uses it a reddish cloak would cover him and take on the form of a fox. He would actually start becoming the fox."Kakashi sighed."I just hope we are not too late to save him."

"Me to…"Temari whispered and walked over to a tree and lay down.

_

Naruto had flash stepped about a mile away from the four ninja's and then stopped and let himself fall to the ground. He wasn't tired but his face was soar from where the two girls had hit him. He knew that in this clone body he didn't have the super natural healing ability that he did in his physical body but he still wished he could just have a little bit of it. He pulled himself into a sitting position and rocked back and forth and thought about what had just transpired. 'Maybe I am not strong enough to kill them yet.' He thought and then leaned his head back. Soon he drifted to sleep and dreamed of nothing but blackness. This was another side effect of using a clone, he didn't dream.

He awoke when he felt a presence advancing on him. He disappeared in a flash of red and was behind the intruder with a kunai at the base of their skull. He dropped the kunai when he recognized the familiar face.

"What are you doing here, I should kill you."Naruto said as Temari turned around to face him.

"Naruto, please. The others do not know I am here but I have a few questions I want to ask."Temari said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"Naruto asked knowing he would regret it later.

"Why did you take Gaara he was your friend!"Temari demanded.

"It was my task and showing that I am committed to the cause. I had to cut ties with my past."Naruto whispered.

"Then why did you kill so many villagers?"Temari asked in horror.

"Stuff happens in this life, it was their time to go I guess."Naruto said and looked away.

"Then you were going to let all that glass fall and kill so many?" Temari said pushing Naruto against a tree.

He looked into her face that had tears at falling down it. "I let Gaara stop it didn't I?"

Temari looked away and wiped the tears from her face. "Then you left Kankuro to die."

Naruto raised his eyes at that."He didn't die?"

Temari shook her head."We were able to save him no thanks to you asshole." she slammed him back against the tree when he tried to walk away."I am not finished."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What else?"

"How come you have changed?"Temari asked taking a step closer. "You were the boy who changed Gaara from a blood thirsty beast into a calm and gentle person like you. Then you change, how could you do that?"Temari asked quietly as she took another step closer to him.

Naruto looked away and shrugged. "You do not understand my reasons, I learned…the truth."

Temari was inches away from his face and leaned in and touched his forehead. "What truth?"

Naruto looked back at her and her eyes were staring at him deeply. He rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Temari blinked and leaned in to him, pressing her body against his. "Naruto please, you have made so many bonds in the past, do not break them now." she whispered and tilted her head forwards to his.

Their lips were centimeters apart when Naruto pushed Temari away chuckling. "Seduction does not work with me I am sorry."

Temari sighed and turned away. "It wasn't seduction, I was serious."

Naruto shook his head and scoffed. Temari turned around and was about to speak but Naruto was gone.

Naruto had flash stepped 700 feet away and was laughing about the encounter he had just had. Temari was attractive and normally he would have hopped on an opportunity to get with her but he changed now. He did not feel that way about her now. It was the same with Sakura, when he saw her he just saw another face. He shrugged his shoulders and made another jump.

About an hour later he had made it back to Itachi and Kisame's spot and they greeted him tiredly.

"I take it you guys are almost out of chakra?" he asked and they nodded with a slow weariness.

"Haven't you been keeping track of your physical body, you are to."Kisame said and yawned.

Naruto cursed and slammed his hands together. He felt the body he was in disappear and then he only knew blackness for four seconds and then his physical and real body opened its eyes and he gasped.

"Thank you for joining us Naruto."Pain said and even though he tried to hide it Naruto could tell he was getting tired also.

"Why is everyone getting drained so fast?"Naruto asked and tapped into his demon chakra. His eyes flashed red and he felt the darkness that was creeping at the corners of his eyes disappear.

"Sasori, Deidra, you, Kisame, and Itachi all used some of your chakra already and some of us haven't rested much lately. That is the only real reason."Pain said and Naruto nodded and then poured his new chakra into the process.

He heard Hidan and Deidra sigh as the toll on their chakra was suddenly lifted from all of the chakra Naruto was giving to the cause."I can handle it from here I only need about two people to help me pour a little more chakra into the Jutsu."Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Hidan and Kakuza nodded and phased out of sight. Itachi and Kisame were next and then following them were everyone but Pain and the other mysterious girl that Naruto never met. Naruto turned to Sasori and Deidra and nodded at them."You guys better get some rest, the resistance will be here later today maybe." the two men chuckled and left their fingers and then Naruto poured more chakra into the effort.

About an hour later the blue bubble surrounding Gaara disappeared and he fell to the ground and Naruto sighed as he dismissed the Demon chakra. Pain looked at the girl on the finger next to him and nodded and she disappeared. Naruto jumped down to the floor and Pain appeared next to him."Thank you Naruto, now rest because you will have to maybe help in the upcoming battle."Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I used to much of my chakra in the sealing and then I used most of the foxes when I finished it. I only have enough for twenty flash steps and maybe four rasengans but that is it."

Pain sighed and nodded."Okay but stay close in case Deidra or Sasori need you."

Naruto nodded and Pain turned to the giant statue. He made three seals and slammed his hand onto the ground and the giant receded into it. Naruto watched as the last part of Gaara's life disappeared and he sighed. 'What have I done?'

He looked over at Gaara's lifeless body and felt a bit of sadness. He walked over and picked the boy up. He saw that his skin was no longer burned but was now perfect besides the cracks that were running through it. Naruto walked over to a large stone and laid him on it. He walked over to Deidra and saluted him."I won't be far away."

Deidra nodded and then Naruto walked over to the rock and slammed his hands together. The rock rose and Naruto flash stepped out and let the rock crash down, sending little waves lapping across the river outside of the cave. He began walking away and then made one final flash step and was sitting high in a tree. He was only twenty feet away from the opening and could see it perfectly. He sat here for several hours before he realized he had succeeded in slowing the Konoha ninja down. He yawned and dozed off catching up on some much needed sleep.

He awoke as Zetsu nudged him and he opened his eyes slowly."What is it?" he muttered and sat up.

"The Konoha ninja have regrouped about three miles from here. They are on their way."Zetsu said and then disappeared into the tree trunk again. Naruto sighed and got to his feet. He sat on the branch and waited.

He waited for an hour before the Ninja appeared outside the cave. He watched as they stared at the rock like idiots. He sighed and got bored. He disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind Neji as he was speaking.

"…are four seals that must be broken to open this one." he said and Naruto nodded.

"Your right, only there is this one that has to be broken then to." he said and all of the ninja turned and Neji launched a punch at his face but he disappeared in a red flash. He reappeared on the side of the giant rock and chuckled."Kakashi call them off please."

Kakashi shrugged and turned to Neji, Gai, Lee, and Tenten."You can't catch him unless he wants to be caught, he has learned a lot in his travels, but whatever you do, do not provoke him."

The four ninja nodded and Naruto chuckled."Well put Kakashi, now you guys better hurry along and destroy those seals, because I want to see your reactions."

"Reactions to what?" Sakura whispered.

Naruto sighed and raised his hands."Gaara is no longer." he turned and looked sincerely at Temari who was staring at him in horror. She dropped her fan down and it landed on the beach they were standing on, and it landed in the water slightly.

"He is dead?"She whispered in shock.

Naruto shrugged and that was when Gai's team went running after the seals.

"Naruto, you have become a monster."Sakura whispered.

Naruto sighed and cracked his knuckles. "No I am not like some of the members, like the ones you will face inside, they are ruthless."

"Oh so you are not going to kill your other former friends now?" Sakura whispered.

"Not if Deidra and Sasori beat me to it."Naruto said and disappeared in a flash of red and was then right in front of Chiyo."He really wants to see you." Chiyo nodded her head as she realized that Naruto meant her no harm. He disappeared din another flash of red and was back in his tree and all of the ninja looked around for him and when they found him he waved.

"They have no idea…"he whispered to himself as they began conversing to themselves. He felt the four seals being broken and he knew that Gai's team succeeded and knew there was a potential they would come for him. He watched as Kakashi walked up to the rock and found the seal that was now glowing red. He ripped it off and the rock crumbled to dust and the four ninja ran into the hole but Temari stopped and looked at Naruto.

He waved at her and shouted."Good luck and remember what I told you last night."

__

Author's notes: So chapter 2 of the story and I like t so far. I never realized how much I liked the Akatsuki until I started this chapter. I think I made Naruto pretty beast but not to beast. I don't want him to fight anyone from his past just yet so I make sure to make him kind of hop in and mess with them. But anyways Review please and I will have chapter three up sometime, since I got a laptop for Christmas MWAHAHAHA!!!

_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow clone technique

Chidori = 1,000 chirping birds

Suiton: RasenMizutemari = Water release: Spinning Water plate

___

Preview-

Chapter 3: Open your eyes!

Naruto watched as Deidra flew from the cave on against bird and in its mouth was Gaara. He watched then as Temari and Kakashi shot from the cave and began following the man and he sighed. He should probably follow them be decided against it. He stretched and waited for Sasori to walk out of the cave already victorious in his battle but it didn't happen. Instead all he heard was the clanging of metal on metal. He sighed and rolled his neck. He jumped down from his tree and began to walk in the direction that Deidra was flying. He soon gave up when he saw them in the distance and 20 minutes later he was in the same spot he had been previously. He watched and waited for the fight between the old woman and Sasori to finish.

That's when the cave blew apart and he gasped as a rock whizzed by his face cutting him.


	3. Chapter 3: The boy who Strayed

Chapter 3: The boy who strayed away from the path

Naruto watched as Deidra flew from the cave on against bird and in its mouth was Gaara. He watched then as Temari and Kakashi shot from the cave and began following the man and he sighed. He should probably follow them be decided against it. He stretched and waited for Sasori to walk out of the cave already victorious in his battle but it didn't happen. Instead all he heard was the clanging of metal on metal. He sighed and rolled his neck. He jumped down from his tree and began to walk in the direction that Deidra was flying. He soon gave up when he saw them in the distance and 20 minutes later he was in the same spot he had been previously. He watched and waited for the fight between the old woman and Sasori to finish.

That's when the cave blew apart and he gasped as a rock whizzed by his face cutting him. The slash was deep and began to bleed but it healed in five seconds because of his demon. He rubbed the sore spot and sighed, either Sasori was pissed or Sakura and the old hag were strong. Naruto jumped from his tree and waltzed over to the cave that was now open wide and littered with large boulders. He got sick of hopping over random boulders and flash stepped over to a large rock and was satisfied when he found that it overlooked the battle. What he saw amazed him. The old woman was controlling Sakura with puppet strings and Sakura was dodging attacks made by Sasori, who was no longer in his usual attire. He now looked very much like Gaara. Naruto knew what his true body looked like but what he didn't know was that he was a pure puppet.

Naruto watched as Sakura ducked under a long spear and then rolled under a large trident. Naruto raised his eyebrows as Sakura slammed her fist into her knee and when she took it away Naruto realized that she had injected herself with some sort of antidote, probably to counteract Sasori's poison. Naruto watched for about twenty minutes until Sasori finally played his last ultimate trump card. He summoned his 100 puppets that he had told Naruto about before. The puppets were people he had fought and beaten in the past. They were strong so he made their carcasses into puppets. The hundred puppets hovered behind Sasori and Naruto looked over and saw that there were ten Puppets behind the old woman. They all had the heads of animals and Naruto rubbed his hands together, this was going to be good.

The puppets moved in blurs, and Naruto wasn't able to keep up with the battle but he knew when it was over and the outcome shocked him. All of Sasori's puppets were destroyed along with the old woman's. Naruto saw Sakura run out from behind a rock and he saw her duck under Sasori's tail. She brought her fist back and slammed it into the man or boy and he flew back and crashed into a wall. Naruto was about to interfere when the old woman told her to move and she launched something at Sasori. Naruto watched as the weird monster looking thing grabbed Sasori's puppet heart and yanked it out of his body. The lifeless Sasori puppet fell to the ground and Naruto gasped. Sakura walked over to the old woman who had fallen down exhausted. Sakura kneeled by her and began healing her wounds. Naruto watched and decided he would interrupt their little party when suddenly a doll that looked like Sasori appeared behind Sakura. Naruto raised a hand and looked at the lifeless Sasori doll and saw that it was still there. He looked back and saw Sasori raise a sword up and stab Sakura right threw her Stomach. Naruto watched as Sakura turned her head slowly and looked at Sasori and gasped and then fell over.

Naruto sighed at the stupid ninja's oblivious nature. He opened his eyes and saw two dolls standing on either side of Sasori and in their hands were two swords. They had plunged the swords into Sasori's heart and he was looking at the old woman in shock. The old woman turned to Sakura and pulled out one last antidote and stabbed it into the girls arm. Naruto heard Sasori talking as he flash stepped closer but remained hidden.

"If you heal her you will die faster, why not go back to the village and get the antidote made again."Sasori asked cocking his head.

"I invented a Jutsu that can bring back the dead and heal them or it can heal those close to death." the old woman said in a croaking voice.

"So you are going to give your life for her."Sasori said and bowed his head. Naruto had to lean in to hear his final words. "I am sorry I let you down grandmother."

He saw the old lady stiffen than look at Sasori. "I forgive you, my grandson."

Naruto watched as the old woman finished healing Sakura and then stood to her feet. Sakura got up a couple minutes later and started talking rapidly.

"Where's the antidote, you need it?!"She shouted and the old woman sighed.

"I gave it to you."

"What why, you were hit with the poison tail."Sakura exclaimed.

"You were stabbed through the gut with a sword slathered in the poison." the old woman said and then stumbled."Quick I have one last thing to do on this planet before I pass."

"What do you mean?"Sakura asked and helped the old lady throw the rocks.

"I can revive Gaara, but the costs are dire and I will not live but since I shall die by tomorrow it is okay." the old woman said and began coughing.

Naruto watched as Sakura and the woman ran from the building with speed that was rather fast for a senile old hag. He Chuckled and followed behind but kept his distance. It took about half an hour but they finally found Kakashi, Gaara, and Temari. Temari was holding Gaara in her arms crying and Kakashi was a safe distance away from her. Team Gai was at the base of a different tree and Naruto saw no sign of Deidra. 'Must have been killed like Sasori…' he thought and sighed.

He watched as the old woman stumbled over to Temari who looked up at her and frowned. The old woman beckoned for her to come close and she obliged. Naruto didn't hear what she said but Temari jumped to her feet and shouted.

"Quick someone get me a tent!"

Lee was the first to respond and reached into his bag. Then he and Gai used extraordinary speed and set the whole thing up. Temari pulled Gaara's body inside of the tent and the old woman followed her. The tent flap closed and Naruto sat and waited and then realized what the old woman was doing. 'She is going to resurrect Gaara, but no way in hell will she have enough chakra to do that1'He thought about it and then made up his mind. In a flash of red he breezed by everyone and all they knew was a slight breeze picked up. He was in the tent kneeling by Gaara's side.

Temari didn't notice him right away but the old woman did.

"You! What do you want?"She wheezed.

"Naruto, why are you here!"Temari gasped but she was quiet.

Naruto shook his head and laid his hands over the old woman's hands. They were glowing green and were over Gaara's heart. He felt the old woman's chakra leaving her so he poured in everything he had. He didn't have all of his chakra back but he had a large majority of it. He saw the green flare and then it became a light sea green. Temari gasped and the old woman looked at him.

"I thought you were the one who killed him?"

Naruto bowed his head and looked at Temari. "Temari this is my way of saying sorry."

Temari stared at him and then slowly nodded her head. Naruto looked at the old lady and sighed."Is it almost done?"She nodded her head and then closed her eyes.

A minute later Gaara took in a deep breath and Temari hugged him but he didn't respond. The old woman croaked out a couple words."He needs rest before he awakes." with that her head dropped and she died peacefully.

Temari looked at Naruto and smiled. "Thank-you Naruto."

Naruto shook his head."Temari you cannot tell anyone I was here or what I did. This is my payment to you for what I did, I know I cannot bring back those I killed but still, I did this one thing for you." he muttered this and Temari blushed slightly.

Naruto bowed his head again and laid a hand on Gaara's head. "Tell him that I had every part in killing him. Do not tell him the truth."Temari blinked in surprise but she nodded.

"Does this mean you are back on our side?"She asked and laid a hand over his.

"No I still am with the Akatsuki and that will not change. This was for you and only you."Naruto said and leaned forward and held Temari's chin with his thumb and pointer finger."Temari, stay safe."

"Naruto, I knew there was a bond between us when we first met." she said and kissed him on his cheek.

He disappeared in a red flash and everyone felt the breeze again and ran to the tent. Naruto watched as Kakashi walked out and told everyone the good news. He saw everyone sigh and he smiled and disappeared in another red flash. He had some business to take care of.

_

"So the hide out was ruined huh?"Kisame said and pounded a tree.

"Kisame do not worry we have many others remember?"Itachi said and looked at Naruto."So Deidra and Sasori are dead?"

Naruto nodded. "I didn't see Deidra but since they got Gaara than they must have gotten him, it only makes sense."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement. Kisame closed his eyes in thought. Naruto began to pace back and forth. "What should we do now that we are down two members?" Naruto said and plopped down onto a stump.

"What do you mean we are down two members?" said a voice from behind a tree.

All three members swiveled their heads over and Naruto sighed when he saw Deidra step out. Naruto looked over the man's body and sighed. "You got your arm cut off?"

Deidra spit at Naruto and looked at Itachi."So with that Sharigan of yours can you changed or alter space?"

Itachi nodded his head. "As long as I am using Mangekyo Sharigan I can, why?"

"Because that Kakashi guy can use it."Deidra said and leaned against a tree."He just looked at my arm and the damn thing popped off, but I have it right here so maybe Kakuza can sow it back on for me like he did that one time."Deidra said and looked at Naruto.

"What are you looking at stumpy?"Naruto said glaring at him.

"You could have killed them all you know."Deidra hissed. "I saw you following them and watching."

"I was seeing if they killed you like they did Sasori. Not my fault I wasn't stupid enough to take on three Jounin and how many Chuunin."Naruto said not even sparing Deidra another glance.

"Enough you to we have to regroup at are second hide out and talk to Pain about this matter."Itachi sighed and started walking. "And we have to let him into the group now."

"You don't mean?"Deidra whispered as he followed behind Itachi.

_

"Tobi gets to join your group now?!"The man with an orange man exclaimed as Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidra arrived several hours later.

Zetsu sighed at the man's outburst. "Yes, Tobi, you get to join now but really you must mind yourself."

Naruto eyed Tobi with disgust. "Where is Pain at?" he asked and saw everyone in the room scratch their head.

"I have no idea…"Kakuza muttered as he finished stitching Deidra's arm back on.

"Yeah, said he would be here when we all arrived."Hidan said leaning back against a rock and spinning his scythe in neat little circles.

Naruto nodded and sat on a rock he had claimed as his own. He watched as Tobi danced around showing off his ring that he had on. He had taken up Sasori's spot as east. So on the ring was the Kanji for east and it was green. Naruto looked at his own ring and sighed. It was white and had the Kanji for wind on it. He chuckled when Deidra finally yelled at Tobi to shut up and the man turned and wagged a finger at him.

"That is not very nice Deidra sir!"He exclaimed and jumped out of the way of a kunai that Naruto threw at him.

The kunai buried itself inside Hidan's leg and the man yelped."Son of a bitch! Just because I do not die doesn't mean stabbing me doesn't hurt!"

Naruto chuckled and raised his hands up in an apologetic gesture. It was then that Pain's holographic form appeared in the middle of the cave they were all sitting in. Everyone looked at him and waited. Pain waited for about five minutes and then another form appeared next to him. Naruto recognized the mysterious girl and he watched her carefully. She looked in his direction and winked at him and he averted his gaze abruptly.

"So we have lost Sasori, it sets us back a few steps but we have also gained another member, Tobi."Pain said pointing at the man with the orange mask. "Deidra Tobi will be your partner on upcoming missions now since you lost Sasori."

Deidra groaned at this and Naruto heard a couple members chuckled at this. He even thought he saw Pain grin slightly but the expression was soon gone.

"In the mean time, we have not found any of the other Biju but we will call you when we do. In the mean time Naruto, I need you to travel to Kumo and gather some Intel on Nibi sometime in the next month, until then be careful and do not be caught, that goes for all of you." Pain said this and disappeared from sight.

Naruto stood and stretched his arms. "So we came all this way for that?" Naruto said to everyone and rolled his eyes.

"He has a point, we could have all just heliographed ourselves here." Hidan muttered and hung his scythe over his right shoulder and behind his head. The man walked over to the wall and slammed his hand against it and two sides of a square rock rolled to the left and the right. Hidan walked out and Deidra and Tobi followed. Kakuza tapped his fingers for a bit and then stood.

"Some slot machines are calling my name." he muttered and walked out into the night.

All who were left in the room now were Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Naruto. Zetsu looked at the three and shrugged his plant head thing and disappeared into the ground. Itachi looked at Naruto and nodded and Kisame ran a hand through his hair.

"See you later twerp." Kisame chuckled and walked out.

Itachi followed him and didn't turn to say anything and then Naruto was left with the responsibility of closing the hideout up. He sighed and walked out of the cave and felt the cool night breeze wash over his skin. He slammed his hand on the ground outside of the cave and the two sides closed and he walked away as they boomed shut. Right now he was about ten miles away from Kumo and about 9 from Suna. He could go and see how Gaara was doing and risk getting caught or he could be a goody goody and get started on his mission.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and Disappeared in a red flash. He was not going to do either, in fact he was going to go and pay some small town a visit.

_

Naruto appeared in Wave Country a couple hours later and he decided to shed his cloak. He tied it up in a bundle and stuck it in a black back pack he had over his shoulder. He took his katana off his waist and strapped it and its sheath to his back and then He proceeded to ditch his hat and continued walking over the bridge that he noticed was named after him. He was soon in the center of town and he noticed that the streets were full of people and they were buying all kinds of goods. The town was doing much better than they were the last time he had seen it. He looked around and caught no sign of anyone familiar and continued on to where he knew he would find a friend's house.

He smiled softly when he walked up to the small cottage that was on the outskirts of the town. It still looked nice and cozy as it did a couple years ago. He walked up and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He didn't get one and knocked again. He looked in the window and he saw a black shape dart out of view. He turned and knocked a little harder this time and he heard footsteps approaching the door. It creaked open softly and he saw Tazuna's face through the small crack.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the man demanded silently.

"I am visiting old friends."Naruto said happily.

"Naruto, we cannot have anything to do with you anymore." Tazuna said and began shutting the door. Naruto stopped it with his foot and looked at the ground.

"Why is that?"Naruto asked darkly.

"You are a wanted criminal, Konoha has declared you hostile, and I have heard reports about how you killed so many people from Suna. I cannot allow Inari to be around someone like you." Tazuna said shaking his head in shame and tried to shut the door again.

"Who told you all of this?"Naruto asked in an angry voice.

"I cannot tell you."Tazuna said sharply and tried slamming the door but Naruto grabbed it.

"You will tell me." He said and he burned the door and smoke rose from his hand. Tazuna jumped back and the door flung open.

"It was a ninja who has been staying in town for the last couple of days he was talking about it. Tazuna said as he crotched in a corner.

"Grow some balls."Naruto snarled and walked away from the house that he no longer was welcome in.

As Naruto walked he thought about what he was going to do. It wouldn't be good if everyone started to hear about him. He stormed into town and grabbed a nearby man who hissed at him.

"Where is the ninja?!" he shouted in the man's face.

"I-in the Inn over there he is telling a story about you."The man stammered and Naruto dropped to the ground and scrambled away.

Naruto walked over to the small tavern and cracked his knuckles and then opened the door and was greeted by the smell of sake and cigarettes. He looked around and saw a man sitting at a tale making wild gestures with his hands and Naruto knew right away that this was the man who was an annoying leak. He walked over as the man talked about how Naruto destroyed an entire village and killed everyone. People snarled in protest and the ninja raised a bottle to them and agreed.

"So tell me what else has Naruto done?"Naruto asked and everyone at the table stiffened when they saw him, well all but the ninja saw him since his back was turned to him.

"Well he killed the daimyo of Rice country a couple week's ago." the man said and shook his head.

Naruto chuckled lightly and then responded. "Funny because I do not remember killing her."

The man stiffened and slowly turned to Naruto and gasped. Naruto grabbed his shirt and hauled him out of his chair and slammed him into a nearby wall. The man wheezed as the air was knocked out of him. Naruto proceeded to throw him across the long bar table that people had their glasses on. He walked over and the man made a weak attempt to kick him but he grabbed the leg and turned and threw the man over his shoulder. He watched as he crashed into the wall and a shelf fell and dozens of empty sake bottles fell and shattered spreading glass across the floor.

By this time most of the people in the tavern had fled and it was just Naruto, the ninja, and a few other people who wanted to gawk. The ninja got to his feet and ran at Naruto with a very profound limp. Naruto snarled and ducked out of the way. He formed a Rasengan in his hand and as the man turned to strike at his face he plunged the Jutsu into his gut.

"**Rasengan."**

The man stared at Naruto in shock and then was sent spiraling backwards with intense speeds and he hit the wall and it shattered. The man flew out into the street and crashed into a cart that was carrying a bunch of plates and other dinner ware. Naruto stepped out of the now missing wall and walked over to the man and picked him up by the neck.

"Now are you going to keep spreading lies about me?"He asked and when the man didn't respond he tightened his grip on his neck.

The man gurgled. "Yeshh!!"

Naruto wasn't satisfied. "Why don't you tell all these kind people the truth?"

The man tried to grab Naruto's arm but he slammed him against a nearby wall and the man's head lolled to the side and Naruto realized he had knocked the man out. He raised his lip in disgust and dropped the man into a heap and looked at him. He reached down to pick him up when a rock hit his shoulder and he heard a very familiar voice shout at him.

"You monster get away from him!"Naruto turned and saw Inari picking up another rock. Naruto stared at the boy in horror and took a step forward but someone else threw a rock and soon rocks and insults were raining down on him.

"Monster!"

"Asshole!"

"You murderer, get out of here!"

"Go back to your own bloody hell!"

"You freak, you played us for suckers!"

"Why did we even look up to you?!"

"We should rename the bridge the great bridge that the asshole started his true life! "

Naruto had enough and disappeared in a red flash. He reappeared about twenty feet away from the town circle and looked back as the crowd looked and found him again. They began running but he disappeared in another flash and soon he was out of sight.

He finally came to stop at two familiar graves. It was the final resting place of Zabuza and Haku, the very first real dangerous criminals he had to fight. He kneeled down in front of their graves and closed his eyes. He stayed there for a long time and soon it was night out. He opened his eyes as he heard shouts that were rather close for comfort. He looked and he saw that coming out of the small clearing was a group of people and they carried the traditional mob weapons. Torches and Pitchforks and a few men carried swords and crossbows. Naruto sighed and got to his feet and was about to flash step when he realized who was leading the crowd.

It was none other than Inari, the boy that Naruto had changed two and a half years ago. Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes when he realized he had really cut all ties with his past. As the mob got closer he decided it was time to get the hell out of dodge and he flash stepped away. He heard angry shouts in the distance when he got off the bridge and started walking to the east. He had visited the small town and now he figured it would be safer if he just went to Kumo where not many would recognize his disguise he would put on, but first he had to stop and get the disguise.

_

He kept his head low as he shuffled through the small town square. He had stopped the previous night and slept and had come across a nice quiet town the next day. When he walked by a bulletin board that had his face on it he decided to make sure no one could see his face. He was now inside a small shop and had bought some basic disguise things, hair dye that was black of course and would wash out after a couple weeks, a black mask and last but not least a pair of contacts to change his eye color from brilliant blue to a mellow green. As the cashier rung the items up and he pulled the cash from his wallet he noticed a familiar chakra signature from behind him. He took his tuff and stuffed it into his pockets and turned around to greet the familiar person.

"Hello Temari." He said and shuffled past her.

"Hello Naruto." She said and followed him outside.

Naruto kept walking and finally found what he was looking for. He walked into a small Inn and bought himself a room. As the man walked into the back to get the key he turned to the blonde girl.

"What do you want?"He asked and she shrugged.

"Well Gaara is pissed at you and we got a messenger hawk saying you were causing trouble in Wave country so I came out to find you and now here I am."Temari said leaning on the counter and Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"So than why haven't you detained me and brought me back to him yet?"Naruto asked as the man gave him the key and took his money.

Naruto began walking up a pair of steps and arrived outside his room. He opened the door and walked inside then turned around before Temari could follow him. He blocked the doorway with an arm and she stared at him and chuckled.

"Because Gaara doesn't know that you pretty much revived him, and so you are in his debt."Temari said and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

She cocked her head at him and smiled playfully. "So are you going to let me in?" she asked and Naruto looked at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"No." was all he said and shut the door in her shocked face.

He chuckled and walked over to his bed and threw his stuff on it. He pulled off all of his clothes besides his boxers and then proceeded to walk into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower. As he stood under the pouring water he hummed to himself. He felt all of the grim and sand fall out of his hair as he scrubbed it away with some shampoo. He finished by washing his body with some mint body wash the Inn supplied for customers. He shut the water off and stepped out on to a nice white rug and grabbed a furry white towel and dried himself off.

He wrapped the towel around himself and then walked over to the mirror and reached down and grabbed the dye. He mixed in a little water like it said and then poured it into his hands. He began rubbing it all around in his hair and the smell of black licorice filled the air. In about twenty minutes his hair was dyed a dark black and there was a streak of blonde that hung down above his eye. He ran his hands under the faucet and washed off the dye. As long as he didn't scrub his hair extremely hard in the shower the dye would last for almost a month before it faded out. He dried his hands on his towel and proceeded to pluck the green contacts out of the small case they were in and he carefully placed them in his eyes. He blinked a few times and when he was satisfied he looked in the mirror. His whole appearance had changed. He no longer looked like Naruto Uzumaki he now looked like a whole new person. After he put the mask on he would not even have a hint of his former self left.

Naruto sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out the extra set of clothes he had brought for sleeping in nice places like this. He first pulled out his lucky Toro Toro boxers and slid them on and then threw on his black shorts and orange T-shirt. He sighed and threw away all of the garbage and then shouldered the backpack and hung the towel up on a rack so it could dry. He looked around and made sure he didn't have any unwanted visitors lurking around. When he found everything safe and secure he walked over to his bed and crawled in, he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a good bed for weeks. He pulled the covers up and went to sleep.

_

Naruto groaned as he felt someone nudge his leg. He kicked out and didn't feel his leg hit anything so he went back to bed. He felt another nudging on his shoulder this time so he lashed out with his arm and caught a fistful of something soft and warm. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand than looked up and saw Temari staring at him. He yanked his arm back as though it was burned and he gulped. He had grabbed her breast.

"Sorry Temari!" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Lets go." she said not wasting anytime.

"Go where?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"My mission is to bring you back to Suna as a prisoner, I have to listen to my superiors you know." Temari said sighing.

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed his bag. "Then let me get changed real quick." he said and walked into the bathroom.

About seven minutes later he walked out and Temari pushed him out the door with her fan.

_

Naruto strolled out of the town about an hour later, with no girl taking him back to Suna. He chuckled as he thought about how the girl fell for the shadow clone he made. He just went into the bathroom made the clone and then crawled into the ceiling and let the clone walk out with Temari. He sighed as he got back on the road, and started towards Kumo. The large city lay not too far away, only 8 miles, so he could flash step most of the way otherwise he should probably walked the last mile. He started to get ready to make the first jump when he decided to really mess with Temari. He brought his hand up and brought his two first fingers down and dismissed he clone. He felt all of the knowledge he had gained from the clone rush into him and he was surprised to see that the two were at the desert already. He chuckled as he disappeared in a flash of red.

He stopped using his extraordinary speed about half a mile away from Kumo. He suppressed his chakra so that no one could feel his presence at all. He then started walking merrily to the town trying not to draw attention to him. It took about ten minutes, since he was not flash stepping, to reach the town. When he arrived a guard stopped him and Naruto swore under his breath.

"State your name and business." The guard said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"My name is…" Naruto began and realized he couldn't give his real name. "My name's Nazumaki Uzuto and I am visiting family within the city." Naruto mixed his name up really quick so that he remembered it.

"Okay but don't cause any trouble or else." The man said and pointed at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and walked away and when he was farther away he let the smile slip into a frown of disgust. He hated tough know it alls who bossed others around. He walked past a shop that had people bustling around when he realized that he hadn't put his mask on. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled the mask out and slipped it on. He had luckily remembered to take his Hitai off so that no one saw the slash through the Konoha mark, showing he had deflected from his village. As he slipped the mask on he saw a sudden blonde girl detach herself from a crowd and stare at him suspiciously. He turned his back and began walking the opposite way.

As he rounded a corner he found that the girl was still following him so he stopped and as she walked around the corner he disappeared in a red flash. The girl swung her head back and forth trying to locate the boy she was trailing but to no prevail; she couldn't find a trace of him. Naruto grinned from atop the building he was sitting on. The girl was clueless to where he was and he was enjoying it.

"Are you not suppose to be trying to find Kumo's Jinchuriki?" a voice boomed in his head and he sighed. Naruto had been able to ignore the demon in him for a couple weeks now but he wasn't able to shut him out.

"_What do you want fox?"_ he demanded and heard the fox chuckle in its sadistic tone.

"I was just wondering, if your suppose to be catching the Biju, than why are you running from her?" Naruto's eyes widened and he looked back down and saw the girl. This was who he was supposed to be watching and maybe even catch.

He heard the fox begin to say something else but he ignored it. Naruto smiled lightly and brought his hands together, his job was to watch the Nibi holder and track her before catching her. This was easy; the girl looked to be about a year younger than him. His grin slowly faded away as his body became transparent. He had learned this Jutsu from Zetsu on his first day of joining the Akatsuki. It would allow the user to become invisible for a certain period of time, but it couldn't disguise your chakra and if you used Jutsu the invisible cloak would go away. Naruto sighed as he jumped down and landed softly ten feet away from the girl who could not see him. The girl finally gave up and turned on her heel and stormed away, and Naruto followed close behind being silent and already hid his chakra as he jumped from the roof.

The girl molded in with the crowd and Naruto had to hurry to keep up. When they detached from the mob of people the girl was walking on a trail through what Naruto took to be the city's public garden or something. He began following the girl along the twisting path and when she stopped to smell a flower he sighed and then froze and held his breath. The girls head jerked up and looked around for the sound and she slowly stood drawing out a kunai. Naruto took a few quick and silent steps back to avoid detection and he smirked when the girl swiped at the place he had just been standing. He watched as she continued to swipe around and he almost let out a loud chuckle. He brought his hand up to his mouth when he heard a voice behind him.

"Now what have we here, someone spying on my lovely granddaughter?" a man's deep voice said from behind him.

_

Author's notes: Chapter 3 is done and up, but I am running out of ideas as you will see in the next chapter, I am getting desperate, I may have to bring in the big guns sooner than I wanted…

_

Rasengan = spiraling chakra sphere

_

Preview

Chapter 4: Mission failed

Naruto shuddered as the man put a hand on his shoulder and sent a jolt of lighting through his body. Naruto felt the shroud of invincibility fade away and he became exposed to open eyes. Naruto pulled away and landed with a flip behind the girl. He wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her against her and drew a kunai out and placed it at her throat. He watched as a dark-skinned man, who obviously had a major tan or something, charged a load of electricity to his fist. Naruto knew that he could maybe win this battle but he wasn't going to chance it, he had heard about this man from the group. He was powerful and a couple of them actually denied this mission because of him.

"One step closer and she dies."Naruto said pressing the blade harder against the girl's neck drawing a line of blood.

The Raikage smirked and raised his hands in submission and let the Jutsu he was forming fade away."Not me you have to worry about." He said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He felt the girls hand's snake down and grab his legs and he was about to kick her off when he felt a large jolt of lightning intrude upon his body. He tried to move but to no avail. His arm dropped from around her and he fell to his knees and then he hit the ground. "What?" he muttered and found he could hardly move his lips. He flicked his eyes up at the girl who was glaring at him and he tried to scowl.

"Don't bother moving I totally over rode your nervous system with that attack, it is one that I came up with for people who bugged me too much." the girl said as her grandfather took a step closer.

"Good job my dear, now we have one Akatsuki in our hands." The man said and bent to pick Naruto up.

"That's what happens when you mess with Nii Yugito." The girl smirked and stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

'Shit I got caught, now they will find out my identity and Konoha will have me again…Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as the man walked off into the woods with him over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Failed

Chapter 4: Mission failed

Naruto shuddered as the man put a hand on his shoulder and sent a jolt of lighting through his body. Naruto felt the shroud of invincibility fade away and he became exposed to open eyes. Naruto pulled away and landed with a flip behind the girl. He wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her against her and drew a kunai out and placed it at her throat. He watched as a dark-skinned man, who obviously had a major tan or something, charged a load of electricity to his fist. Naruto knew that he could maybe win this battle but he wasn't going to chance it, he had heard about this man from the group. He was powerful and a couple of them actually denied this mission because of him.

"One step closer and she dies."Naruto said pressing the blade harder against the girl's neck drawing a line of blood.

The Raikage smirked and raised his hands in submission and let the Jutsu he was forming fade away."Not me you have to worry about." He said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He felt the girls hand's snake down and grab his legs and he was about to kick her off when he felt a large jolt of lightning intrude upon his body. He tried to move but to no avail. His arm dropped from around her and he fell to his knees and then he hit the ground. "What?" he muttered and found he could hardly move his lips. He flicked his eyes up at the girl who was glaring at him and he tried to scowl.

"Don't bother moving I totally over rode your nervous system with that attack, it is one that I came up with for people who bugged me too much." the girl said as her grandfather took a step closer.

"Good job my dear, now we have one Akatsuki in our hands." The man said and bent to pick Naruto up.

"That's what happens when you mess with Nii Yugito." The girl smirked and stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

'Shit I got caught, now they will find out my identity and Konoha will have me again…Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as the man walked off into the woods with him over his shoulder.

Naruto struggled like crazy but he couldn't move due to Yugito's paralysis attack. Naruto finally gave up on his useless limbs and closed his eyes, but he felt resistance in that to. 'Little bitch.' He thought as he swiveled his eyes in Yugito's direction. She was walking with a smile on her face and greeting random people who gave her warm but wary smiles. Naruto sighed and began to think about how he could escape. 'Okay if they put me in a chakra suppressing cell, I am screwed but if I get put into a regular cell I may be able to use my fire attack. Now if I get strung on a wall I will be totally screwed since I have to use seals for most of my attacks, but maybe I can create a large amount of Shadow clones and escape…' he ran all kinds of scenarios through his head, and they always ended with him dying.

As Naruto stared at the ground he saw it go from gray bricks to flat gray steps. He felt the bounce of the Raikage walking up the steps and he noticed that Yugito was now behind them. He threw another look her way and she winked at him and giggled. 'Little bitch.' He swore again and mustered enough control to spit at her feet. The girl rolled her eyes and kept walking behind them and Naruto started thinking about what Hidan and Deidra would say to him. He could already hear them calling him a sissy and Hidan saying something like, 'Caught by a little girl, yet you are supposed to be such a strong person.' He sighed in exasperation and found that he could close his eyes. That is when it dawned on him, he could use the fox to over ride his paralysis.

"_Hey fox, help me get control over my nervous system again."_ Naruto muttered in his mind and got no response._ "Damn it fox, did you hear me. Help me out or we both die!"_

"Kid shut the hell up, I have been working on it since the girl nailed you with that attack, but I just figured out that she didn't jus block your nervous system with that little attack, she blocked the little holes that I let me chakra seep out of in order to get to your body." The fox snarled at the end as he worked on getting his chakra throughout Naruto's body.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused hard. 'Maybe if I can send my chakra through those holes they will open up and then he can start working on me.' As he thought this he located little holes I his body he never noticed before. At all of his chakra points there was a hole the size of a pin and sure enough Naruto could tell that they were blocked. Slowly he forced his chakra to route itself to one hole and he applied pressure to it. He felt a sharp jolt and then he felt the hole open. He moved on to the next hole and did the same. Soon he had about twenty holes open, just as they stormed into Raikage's office and the man threw Naruto on a couch where he landed with a thud.

"Okay kid that's good now this should only take a minute, but when it is done you got to get the hell out of here, another attack like that and we are toast." The fox growled and Naruto could feel steady streams of chakra seeping into his body and repairing his control.

Naruto flicked his eyes up, not moving his head to give away the fact that he could now move it slightly. "What do you want?" he demanded and made his words sluggish to keep up the illusion that it was hard to move.

"Tell us about the Akatsuki!" Yugito demanded.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back at Raikage. "Why should I do that?"

"So that your death is quick and painless, we know who you are." The Raikage said standing up and walking over to a cabinet. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a paper and walked over to Naruto and pressed it in his face. "Naruto Uzumaki, nuke-nin from Konoha. I guess you are a major threat but they won't say why. Care to explain?"

Naruto snorted and looked at both people in the room. "Because I am the son of Namikaze Minato?"

The Raikage staggered backwards and Yugito jumped away from him and eyed him carefully. "Great now what?"She asked her grandfather who stroked his chin in thought.

"Well he is a threat right now, but if we do not kill him he will keep taking all nine Biju and if we do kill him we take a chance of pissing Konoha off." The Raikage muttered. "So tell me how many Biju have the Akatsuki taken now?"

Naruto felt all of his control over his body return and he clenched his fist behind his back. "Only one but we have no need of catching the other eight. We only need seven."

The Raikage stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why only seven?"

Naruto grinned at him and blinked in surprise. "Oh you mean you didn't know?"

The Raikage watched him until Yugito gasped in horror. "Oh my gods, Grandpa get him."

"Why Yugito?" The Raikage chuckled. "He is trapped under your Jutsu, he poses no threat."

Naruto smiled even wider. "You had your chance." He muttered and disappeared in a red flash. He reappeared on the other side of the room by a large window that over looked the city.

The Raikage roared and threw a pair of shuriken at him and they were charged with lightning. Naruto ducked and they hit the glass and cracks appeared on it.

"You really want to know why we need seven Biju and not eight. It is because I have the Kyuubi sealed in me, that is why I am a threat." Naruto said this and formed a Rasengan in his hand. "I will be seeing you later Yugito." He said and slammed the Rasengan into the window shattering it.

Naruto looked back one more time and smiled. He jumped from the window just as the Raikage shouted. "From this height you will die!" Naruto looked down and swore. He forgot how high up he was. He ran through his list of possible choices and only came up with one.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly the air was full of falling Naruto's who knew what to do. They began making themselves drop at faster speeds and Naruto slowed his descent down drastically. When he saw the first shadow clone hit the ground and explode he started flash stepping and appeared on different clones backs. He slowly flash stepped down on their backs and when he was twenty feet from the ground he flash stepped on the roof of a building and skidded to a stop. He looked up and saw Yugito and the Raikage starring at him and he bowed and grinned.

"Why don't I show you one of my little favorite Jutsu's?" he muttered to them even though they couldn't hear.

The top of the building that they were standing on was about 200 feet off the ground. He began to charge his chakra into his next attack and added some of the fox's chakra into so that it would reach its destination. He spun in a circle and hurled the spinning water disc at the two forms on top of the building.

"**Suiton: RasenMizutemari!"**

Naruto watched as the water disc flew at the top of the building and began to slowly fade away. He knew this would happen that is why he poured so much chakra into it. He watched as it connected with the building and it blew apart sending a large ring of high speeding water in a perfect circle. It sliced the building apart and then the Jutsu finished the show by exploding into a million deadly droplets of water that began to pelt the building and left rather good sized holes in it. As Naruto approached the gate he heard the tower falling apart. The top part of it fell to the ground with a crash and he heard screams and he grinned. As he approached the gate a guard stopped him.

"Halt, you may not leave the village, we are in a state of emergency." the guard said as he held up his hand.

Naruto didn't bother stopping and flash stepped right past him and continued on for the rest of the night, he had failed this mission but he would be sure to get a good shot at that little brat again.

_

He stopped flash stepping when he arrived at the gates of a large city that was very familiar to him. He walked through the gates and the guards barely spared him a glance thinking that he was just another passer. He walked along the road and right past Uchiha manor; he didn't even spare it a glance and kept going. He was soon in front of the Hokage's tower and that was when he sighed. What he was about to do was stupid and would have a bad effect on the future. He looked up and saw Tsunade's window open and disappeared in a flash of red. He reappeared on the ledge of the window and no one saw him sitting there. They were all poring over a messenger hawk that must have come from Kumo warning them of Naruto.

"First Suna, then Wave country, and now Kumo…why is he doing this?"Tsunade demanded and slammed her fist down on the table.

"We should have never let him leave the village milady." Shizune whispered.

Kakashi shook his head. "There has got to be a reason that he did this."'

Naruto sat and listened and decided that if they were going to see him he wanted to look like his old self. He had already scrubbed the black dye out in a small stream and now he decided to get rid of the mask. That left him in his regular black shorts and red t-shirt with the orange spiral on it. On his back was his sword that he had happily remembered to strap back on when he left Kumo. As he let the mask drift away he turned back to the three people in the room. That was when the door opened suddenly and Sakura ran in.

"Milady we just got a report about a sighting of…" she trailed off as she looked up at Naruto who was sitting in the window sill.

Naruto raised a hand and waved at her but still the three older ninja didn't look behind them. "What is it Sakura?!" Tsunade demanded.

"Naruto... it is Naruto!" she yelled and pointed at him.

Kakashi was the first to react. He jumped at the boy and tried to tackle him to the ground but Naruto shook his head and disappeared for a split second and reappeared crouching on Tsunade's desk. Shizune drew her sleeve back and launched four poison darts at him and he rolled his eyes and phased out of sight again. He reappeared in a chair in the corner of the room and sighed.

"Are you dicks about done?" he asked and Tsunade roared at him.

"You little basted!"She got to her feet but Kakashi grabbed her shoulder.

"Do not provoke him, he has learned a lot, including how to kill without regret. Also you know what this reports says about what he did to the tower, with one Jutsu."Kakashi said and looked at Naruto. "I presume it was the water form of Rasengan?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "It was that indeed. They should be thankful I didn't use my new one that I want to test out.

"So you have mastered Rasengan I see." A voice said from the window sill again and Naruto looked and saw Jiarya staring at him in shame. "You no longer deserve that Jutsu."

Naruto shrugged and smiled. "But you forget it is rightfully mine, for my dad is the one who made it."

Everyone stiffened when he said this, everyone but Sakura. "What do you mean Naruto?"

"I see you guys keep your jaws wired tightly huh?" Naruto growled and walked over to Sakura and smiled. "My father, he was the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto looked back at everyone in the room and sneered at them. "You guys want to know the real reason that I have joined Akatsuki? It is because I learned what I am to you all, a weapon. When I heard about all the secrets you kept from me like the name of my father, or that I was the prince of Whirlpool country. I got pissed." Naruto said and looked at everyone slowly. "And when Akatsuki completes its weapon, I will make sure that Konoha is the first to go, mark my words. Konoha will regret the day that it betrayed me."

With this Naruto left the room out the window he had arrived in. Kakashi made to go after him but Jiarya caught him just in time. "If what he says is true and he has mastered three elemental stages of Rasengan, only some on the same caliber as I or a three man cell of people like you could defeat him…or maybe what we need is the help of another jinchuriki."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "You mean, like getting a band of Biju containers to fight Naruto?" Tsunade whispered and Jiarya nodded slowly.

"It may be the only way."

_

"So you failed to bring the Nibi back, or any information about her." Pain said as Naruto sighed.

"I only got her name, an attack she can use, and I found out her grandfather is the Raikage."Naruto said and Hidan started laughing.

"He was the Raikage you mean. When you destroyed that tower I heard he got his arm chopped off by a falling piece of metal. But you know they may just sow it back on but for now he is weakened."Hidan said and Naruto let a small grin form on his lips.

"Yes, if anything you helped weaken the strongest ninja there." Pain muttered but Naruto raised a hand up.

"I also paid a visit to Konoha; they will try to get me back without a doubt. But before I left I left behind a little friend. A Shadow clone of myself taking on the shape of a brick. It will hear everything they have t say and relay it back to me. From what I have already heard, they may get a band of Jinchuriki to come and take me down, and if that happens…"Naruto trailed off.

"It would be perfect; we could snare them all in the sealing ritual and take their Biju!" Pain exclaimed and Naruto raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I didn't think of that." he muttered but shook his head. "No they won't do it."

"Why not?" Hidan asked and Naruto smiled.

"Because from what I have now gathered from here and there, the only really strong people who have Biju are me, that killer bee man, and Gaara was the last one. Then in the second league is Yugito, that one other girl, and then they free Biju. The others are all gay or old, very old, if they came they wouldn't stand a chance. Now Kumo won't send only one of its Jinchuriki up against an elite group of ninja who have two Biju in their hands all ready and they will not send Yugito for fear she will be caught and used against them."Naruto said and shrugged his shoulders.

Pain nodded his head in agreement. "Your right, but since you now say this it makes me wonder…What will we do when we get all the Biju?"

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever we must to ensure peace."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"On another basis though we have a problem." Itachi muttered and looked at Naruto. "You have a stalker, but if you choose to have a life outside of the Akatsuki you must be careful we cannot afford to lose you."

Naruto looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"How about the girl who is looking for you, do not tell me that you have not noticed." Kisame chuckled.

Naruto rolled his eyes at them. "She is nothing to me."

_

Author's notes: Okay so this chapter wasn't too good I know, but I don't know where to go with the story now…I have the beginning the middle and the end, now I just need events. Well whatever review and read. Also there will be no preview for this chapter…sorry. Another thing I won't be updating this story for a little bit, because I have to go and work on Tails of the unwanted, but if any of you guys like a story that doesn't follow the guidelines and the plot of Naruto then you should read my other story when I start posting it in about a couple weeks or maybe three, it will be called Escaping the Past, if you want to know a little bit about it I guess I should just put a preview up

Suiton: RasenMizutemari = Spinning water plate

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Mass Shadow clone technique

! Special Preview!

Note: the following story is not like Naruto we know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, just to be honest.

Escaping the Past

Chapter 1: Man in the Mountains

A little shack sat in the clearing of the woods, all alone, isolated like the man inside. It was small but it fit the mans needs. In a room in the little shack was a bed and in that bed was a man who was by himself now days. It was his own choice, it was the only way. The man lay staring at the ceiling, pondering his thoughts. It was a daily routine, he would lay in his bed for about an hour after he woke up and think about anything. He would than proceed to get up, bathe, train, and then go into town to see what the new gossip around town was. As he lay there he thought about what he had heard a week earlier.

_Flashback no Jutsu begin_

"Hey did you hear what has happened?"A man asked another man that was sitting next to him.

"No, what is it now?"The other man replied averting his attention from the paper he was reading.

"The Akatsuki, those rogue ninja's, have attacked a village and wiped it out almost." the man said shaking his head."All those poor innocent souls..."

"Yes, I know what you mean." the man replied closing his eyes.

_Flashback no Jutsu end_

The man rose from his bed and stretched. His blonde hair fell loosely around his face. He brushed it aside and stood up and grabbed his clothes. All he had were black pants and an orange shirt with an orange and black jacket with a red spiral on the back. He shrugged the jacket on and walked outside. He squinted as the sun pierced his eyes. He brought his hand up to shield himself from the blinding light and surveyed his surroundings.

"Well, guess I might as well get to work on the garden." the man muttered and walked over to the barren land he had cleared up the day before.

He walked the perimeter of the square and proceeded to walk over to a shovel that had its head buried in the ground. He pulled it out and made stab marks around where he was going to till. He threw the shovel aside ten minutes later and then walked over to the small shed beside his house. He opened the door and dragged out a manual tiller. He sighed and dragged it back to where he had to turn the garden dirt over in order to plant his crop and plants. He began pushing it in straight rows from end to end.

It took about an hour but when he finished he was sweating and had discarded his jacket and shirt. They lay at the edge of the garden now catching the sun's warm rays of light. He sighed and looked at his garden. It was a nice rich brown in the middle of a large patch of green. He walked back over to the shed dragging the tiller behind him. He shoved it into its corner and turned to the shelves on his right. He grabbed packets of Corn, Peas, Beans, Onions, Carrots, Potatoes' and a couple other things including a variety of flowers. He shrugged his shoulders to work out his kinks and kneeled at the edge of the garden and began to press the seeds into a nice even row.

His hands were blistered when he finished about another two hours later. The man held his red swollen hands in front of him and shuffled over to his pump well and pumped some water out despite the sharp pain the pierced his hands. He put his hands under the water and sighed as the cold watched away the aching pain. He flicked his hands out sending little drops of water flying to the ground were they landed and stuck to grass blades. The man then walked over to his now completed garden and looked over his handy work.

"Well are you going to hide in that tree or are you going to come out and talk to me?"He said picking up his shirt and pulling it on. He heard a light chuckle and he looked over his shoulder as he bent down to grab his jacket and saw a form detach itself from the woods. He turned around and pulled the jacket on and stared at the visitor.

"So you knew I was there all along huh?" the person asked.

"Yeah, you were never the best at hiding yourself, Sakura." the man said giving her a small smile.

"I think you are thinking of yourself numb-skull."Sakura said giving him a small smile in return.

"So what is it you need?" the man asked turning away and walking to his shed to put the extra seeds away. The woman known as Sakura followed close behind.

"You know about what the Akatsuki have done right?"Sakura asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, did you come all this way just to ask me that?"The man asked opening the shed door.

"Don't you think it is time to stop hiding and finally fight?"Sakura asked in a voice that masked her frustration at the man's short and smart replies.

"I will come out when I must." the man said as he stacked the packets up and shut the shed door."Until then..."

Sakura watched as the man began to walk back to his house."Are you just going to keep walking away?"

The man turned back to her."If that's what it takes." he said and then walked to the house again.

"This isn't just our fight it is yours to. They are going to come for you sooner or later, Naruto."Sakura said not moving an inch.

"I will be ready when they come, besides i still can't forgive myself for what happened all those years ago."Naruto said stopping but not looking back.

"Naruto, it was an accident and we were 17, it has been almost 17 years now."Sakura muttered.

Naruto didn't reply and looked up into the sky. Sakura had to almost lean in and listen sharply to hear what he whispered."Yet that time has not been long enough to wash away my guilt."

_

Well there it was, the main plot…Naruto is 34 years old now and he did something that he cannot forgive himself for, but this story will be interesting, I may just right the whole thing and then post it or I may only post a chapter a month or a chapter a week. so many choices in life but oh well.

P.S. I will be making the first ever Naruto Book movie, it is like a ten chapter story about some random crap like the movies only…it is written, and it might go up in a couple weeks…or months. Peace out sour kraut


	5. Chapter 5: The Flash God

Chapter 5: The Flash God

Naruto stared at the small colony of ants as they dragged away the body of a dead spider. He chuckled when they got to the small hole of their hill and tried pulling the spider through but had no luck in doing so. He had half a mind to help smash it through but he got the feeling that they wouldn't like having a giant finger crammed down into their small sandy home. He continued watching the ants in awe as they slowly but surely got the spider underground. When they didn't emerge again he stood and walked away.

The meeting with the Akatsuki about his failed observation on the Nibi had happened about two weeks ago now. Where he stood was a wooded area just outside Sound country. He was taken off the case of gathering Biju and was instead put on assassination missions for awhile. Even though the Akatsuki was a big group and only were trying to capture the Biju they also needed money. With that money they would but new cloaks and hats for people who always ruined theirs, like Naruto or Kakuza. Naruto looked at his Bingo book again and sighed.

The Akatsuki had finally had enough of a certain person and Naruto had to get him and get the reward that was on his head. It was a hefty sum of almost 78.5 million yen. The man had committed so many crimes that almost every country wanted him. Naruto remembered one crime that he committed that Konoha wanted him for. He nearly destroyed the whole village back in the Chuunin exams when Naruto was 14. Naruto looked at the hideout of Orochimaru and thought about how he should go about killing the man. He knew that Sasuke was with the guy and so was Kabuto, so chances were they wouldn't allow Naruto to kill Orochimaru that easy.

Naruto sat down behind a bush as two forms walked out of the hideouts entrance and began walking down a path way. Naruto saw that they were just low class sound ninja so he didn't bother with them at all. He looked at the sky and sighed, he was going to wait until night to attack the hideout and it was only mid-day. He slowly crept backwards and started thinking about his plan again. He figured that if he made a clone body switch he could turn himself into a Demon again. Than if he failed in killing Orochimaru he could get the hell out, get in his body and flee. Of course if he failed at even killing anyone and not bringing back an award the Akatsuki would get pissed and then Kakuza would have an excuse to gamble again, and he would waste all of the remaining money.

Naruto sighed and laid down behind a tree and closed his eyes. He should definitely rest before attacking this base. He slowly drifted into sleep and when he awoke the Sun was just beginning to set. He jumped to his feet and shrugged his shoulders to stretch out the kinks from sleeping on the ground. He strapped his Katana on his back and crept over to his bush again. He was in his usual assassination attire. Black shorts, Black shoes and a red T-shirt with a black Kanji for Death. His Black sheath hung from his back and he made sure that the sheath he brought was black and not the usual white he had. He watched as a few guards walked outside and began to patrol the area.

In this time he decided to perform the mind switch with a clone. He quietly summoned one and when he was in its body performed the Jutsu that would allow him to gain all of the fox's chakra. Soon his regular body lay limp on the ground and he crouched behind a bush with dully glowing marks on his body. He threw his real body over his shoulder and flash stepped into a tree and set the body down and was careful to make sure that it was completely hidden. He jumped back down to his sot and hid.

Naruto waited for another hour and when the moon was shining he struck. He had counted six guards and they all had a certain routine that he figured out right away. Four of them would walk around the base and the other two stood at the entry ways doors. Naruto decided to pick the circle off first and then get the two at the door. He disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind the first guard. His Katana slashed down and severed the man's head and he disappeared in another flash of red and cut the second and third guard down. He appeared in front of the fourth guard who gasped at his appearance but Naruto plunged his sword into his heart and he collapsed lifeless. Naruto whipped the blood on the man's clothes and then proceeded to creep around the hideout until he saw the last two guards. He had to kill them quickly so they didn't alert anyone. He drew out two kunai and threw them and waited. The first struck a man in his heart and the second Kunai hit the other man in his throat. Both men collapsed to their knees and swam in a pool of their own blood.

Naruto flash stepped in front of them and then walked into the base. As he walked he sighed when he thought about something that he couldn't do. He couldn't use his invincibility Jutsu because he was using a shadow clone and he had to flash step to kill the guards. He continued walking down a corridor and came across a room. He opened it slowly and saw that it was bare and empty. He continued walking along when he felt a strong chakra signature coming from a room next to quickly disguised his own so that no one would feel it since it was pretty much all demonic chakra and people seem to sense that rather fast. As he approached a door that the chakra was coming from he put his ear against it to listen to who it was behind the door. As he sat he heard voices that were barely audible.

"But, my lord I-I have a family at home I cannot do this I will be killed." A voice stuttered and Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's cowardice.

"Hehehe so you are defying me, maybe I should just kill you now hmmm?" a voice said and Naruto recognized the cold and slimy sound instantly. It was his target Orochimaru.

"No my lord please!" the man shouted and Naruto heard Orochimaru chuckle again.

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard the dull thunk of a body hitting the floor. He could already smell the blood and he shook his head in disgust. This man right here was sick and killed for the sport of killing, not because he had to. He waited until it became silent again and he began running through his options. What could he do? He heard footsteps suddenly walking towards the door and he realized that Orochimaru was coming out into the hallway Naruto was in. Naruto cursed and flash stepped down the corridor to the last corner he had seen. As he stepped behind it he heard the door open and Orochimaru stepped out and looked both ways then started to walk in the opposite direction that Naruto now hid.

Naruto sighed in relief and slowly slid out from behind the corner and let out a breath of shock. Staring him straight in the eye was a large serpent, its yellow beady eyes gazing at its dinner. It's tongue flicked Naruto didn't hesitate. He drew his sword and as the serpent struck he severed its head from its body and it flew away. The body flew forward from its failed strike and Naruto side stepped the carcass and swung his sword in an arc spraying the wall with the snake's blood, and cleaning his blade. He sheathed the sword and began to follow Orochimaru. He flash stepped back to the room he had been standing and didn't need to look inside to know that the man who was killed was still laying there, waiting for rats or snakes to eat him.

Naruto started to run silently along the corridor until he sensed Orochimaru chakra again. He slowed down and as he got to another corner he peeked around slowly and observed. Orochimaru was opening another door and as he stepped in Naruto saw that it was a throne room. Orochimaru thought that much of himself that he had his own Throne room. Naruto began to run forwards as the door banged shut and he pressed his ear against it. He listened in as Orochimaru began to talk.

"Kabuto, it seems we have someone in our presence that needs to be disposed of." The man said and Naruto stiffened. He hadn't disguised his chakra fast enough when he first came across Orochimaru or the dead guards were found, or maybe it was that snake.

'Shit!'Naruto thought. Orochimaru had probably summoned that snake and when it was killed he knew that there was an intruder.

"Where is he right now?" Kabuto replied with a small laugh and Naruto shuddered when Orochimaru spoke again.

"Right outside the door."

Naruto jumped back just as the door exploded and sent little wood shards flying in every direction. Naruto saw Kabuto lower his hand down and Naruto realized that the man had thrown an explosive kunai at the door while Naruto least expected it. Naruto glared at the two men and pulled a long sliver of wood from his hair. He threw it to the ground and as it struck he disappeared in a red flash. He reappeared in front of Kabuto and swung down with his Katana but Kabuto had brought a small scalpel up and blocked it. He jumped away from Naruto and chuckled and Orochimaru looked at him then he saw Naruto and began to laugh also.

"Well if it isn't the stupid Konoha ninja, Uzumaki Naruto" Orochimaru said and flicked his tongue out.

"Here I thought maybe it was another assassin, but it is only the brat still trying to get Sasuke-Kun back."Kabuto said and replaced his scalpel to his pocket.

"Actually I have no reason to find Sasuke anymore, no the real reason I am here…" Naruto said and disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Orochimaru and sent a round house kick at his back. "Is for your head!"

Orochimaru ducked under the kick and Kabuto launched himself at Naruto and Naruto saw the scalpel in his hand aimed for his neck. Naruto brought his sword up and caught the small sharp blade on his hilt. He then swung his sword at Kabuto who was trapped. Naruto watched as Kabuto dropped his precious scalpel and jumped away. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed the scalpel and examined it.

"So, you kill so many people, with this thing?" he said and threw the scalpel to his side.

Kabuto watched him and charged again but Naruto disappeared in a red flash. As Kabuto got to the stop that he just stood Naruto reappeared behind him. "Well you are a sure nuisance." He said and brought his hand flying around at Kabuto who Jutsu turned to punch him. In Naruto's hand was a blood red ball of chakra, due to the fact that he mainly had all demonic chakra. He slammed the chakra sphere into Kabuto's gut and shouted over the concussion.

"**Rasengan!"**

Kabuto was sent flying back words spinning in a circle rapidly. He slammed into Orochimaru throne and it broke apart and the man continued to fly into the wall behind the Throne. Naruto watched as he fell limply to the ground and his head lolled on his shoulders. Naruto turned back to Orochimaru who was glaring at Naruto.

"I will admit you have become stronger in the last two years, what has Jiarya been teaching you?" Orochimaru asked after he drew a long sword from his throat. Naruto recognized it as the Kusanagi blade that was used to kill the third Hokage. "But have you become strong enough to kill one of the three legendary Shinobi?" Orochimaru asked as he held his sword in a ready position.

Naruto tapped his head with one of his fingers and spoke. "You know, now that I think about it…if you trained Sasuke, Jiarya trained me…for a little bit, and Tsunade trained Sakura…Then wouldn't we be the next legendary Shinobi?" he asked and swung his sword in a quick circle beheading a snake that Orochimaru had creeping up on him.

Orochimaru shrugged and launched himself at Naruto who sighed and disappeared in a flash of red. Orochimaru stopped and swung his sword back just in time to block a slash form Naruto. Naruto sighed and jumped back. "Well I can't use my super strong Jutsu on you because there would be nothing of you left…What to do?" Naruto muttered and then opened his eyes in shock as he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

He looked down and saw a scalpel stuck in his arm and he immediately looked over and saw Kabuto staring at him with a smirk on his face. Naruto looked over to where the man should have been laying dead and he cursed when he saw a black haired man sitting there. Corpse replacement, Kabuto had traded places with a corpse to test Naruto's abilities out. How did he not notice? Kabuto drew out another scalpel and ran at Naruto with greater speed then the corpse had. Naruto brought his sword up and realized that his actions were slower.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he barely caught Kabuto's scalpel on his sword.

"Hehehe when I got you with the scalpel I hit one of your joints making it harder for you to move your arm, despite your incredible recovery skills." Kabuto said as he ducked under a rather slow swing of Naruto's sword.

Naruto swore as he felt a sharp pain rip through his arm and he ignored it. He flash stepped and appeared behind Kabuto and thrust at the boy's heart. His blade was blocked by the Kusanagi blade that Orochimaru held. Naruto kicked at the snake man but was foiled when Kabuto grabbed his leg and tripped him. Naruto hit the ground and rolled to the side as Orochimaru lunged down at his head with the long blade. It pierced the floor next to Naruto and Naruto proceeded to roll and do a back flip and then a back hand spring and landed on the ruins of Orochimaru throne. He felt a dull throb in his arm and he knew that soon the wound would heal, due to all of his demonic chakra.

Naruto started forming several quick hand seals and then he slammed his hand on to the ground. The ground beneath them began to shudder.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan!"**

Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped back towards the door as the middle of the room exploded and a giant water dragon emerged from the floor. It looked at the men and flew at them. They jumped in separate directions as it hit the wall and then suddenly there were two heads and they were each flying at one man. Kabuto didn't have time to dodge his and it hit him in the chest and drove him into the wall and then threw him into another room. Orochimaru was luckier; he jumped to the side and summoned a snake that crashed into the giant water dragon.

Naruto finally let the Jutsu go and smirked at Orochimaru who glared at him. "I think I got Kabuto that time, but just to make sure…" Naruto muttered and began forming a Jutsu in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Orochimaru exclaimed as he saw the fire Jutsu in Naruto's hand.

"Oh you know Rasengans second stage."Naruto said as he whirled in a circle and threw the Jutsu into the hole that held Kabuto in it.

"**Katon: Rasenmoeru!"**

Orochimaru screamed in anger and protest but I didn't do anything. The fire Jutsu passed through the hole and exploded. Naruto saw a large pillar of fire explode from the hole and launch out of it. It flew at the wall directly across from it and blasted through it; it continued to the next room and kept going. Naruto chuckled as the Jutsu finally dispersed and left a faint trail of smoke and ash in its wake. He looked at Orochimaru who was on his knee's reaching for the hilt of his sword that he dropped in Naruto's previous Jutsu. Naruto walked over to the hole and looked inside and whistled.

"Yup, I think I got him." He said as he turned around just in time to block Orochimaru's sword slash.

Naruto grinned and pushed back on the man. "Now if only I could do that to you without completely eradicating you in the process."

Orochimaru smirked and drew a small dagger from somewhere inside his robe. Naruto swore and flash stepped away just as he thrust he forwards. Naruto reappeared in the doorway of the throne room and sighed.

"I really must capture you alive you know." He muttered as he laid his Katana on his shoulder and closed his eyes in thought.

Orochimaru launched himself at Naruto again and then looked at the boy and chuckled. "Why are you after me boy?"

Naruto looked up and shrugged. "It's my mission."

"Did Konoha give you the task of doing so?" Orochimaru asked as he started making hand seals.

"Nope the Akatsuki gave me the task." Naruto said and saw Orochimaru stiffen. "That is another thing, that ring you have on your finger there, I'm gonna need that back."

Orochimaru chuckled and finished the last hand seal and looked at Naruto then slammed his hands together.

"**Kuchiyose Edotensei!"**

Naruto raised his eyebrow in thought and swore when a coffin began to rise from the looked at Orochimaru and saw him smiling with joy. "Oh, this will be fun." He said and flicked his tongue at Naruto.

Naruto watched as the coffin emerged from the ground completely and on the front it had a banner that held the kanji for four on didn't know what this was but he knew it was lid of the coffin began to fall away and it hit the ground with a hard couldn't see into the Coffin because it was pitch black but he saw a foot walk out suddenly and then the whole body emerged into the gasped in shock at who he was staring at, he had seen pictures of this man all around in gasped in shock.

"D-Dad?" he whispered and the young man in front of him eyed him carefully before speaking.

"Naruto, is that you…What happened why have I been summoned here?" Minato asked looking around and then he saw Orochimaru. "You…did you summon me?" he asked and Orochimaru grinned like a psycho.

"Yes I have now sit still." He said and he plunged a kunai with a seal on it into the back of Minato's head.

Minato began to change and soon he looked like a regular human being. His robes that he wore were in perfect condition again, his long spikey blonde hair was hanging over his eyes, and his eyes were blue just like Naruto's. Naruto brought his sword up in front off him slowly and he eyed his father carefully. Minato sighed and Naruto could hear the sadness in it.

"So I have to kill my own son?" he asked Orochimaru who chuckled and nodded.

Minato looked at Naruto and closed his eyes and drew out his special three pronged Kunai. "I am sorry, Naruto."

Minato threw the Kunai at Naruto and the boy ducked and it struck the wall behind looked up and saw that Minato had disappeared. He felt a sudden presence behind him and he disappeared in a red flash just as Minato stabbed the spot he stood with a Kunai. 'Shit he can still use Hirashin!' he cursed and Ran at his dad. Minato drew out a dozen of his teleportation Kunai and threw them into the air and brought his hands together.

"**Taju Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly Kunai were raining down everywhere and Naruto swore in disbelief. His dad had almost littered the whole floor with teleportation kunai. Naruto saw a brief yellow flash and then he caught his dad's kunai on his sword. Soon both father and son became yellow and red flashes all around the room and Orochimaru watched from the the two met and clashed for a split second they would make a brief flash of orange and then felt his dad's kunai slash him several times but he always healed. He felt himself getting down to only half of the foxs chakra and swore.

This mission should have been easier yet it had taken way to felt his sword slash open his dads gut and he saw briefly that it healed right away. 'So I cannot just slash him to ribbons…damn' he thought as they disappeared in another appeared on one side of the room and Minato on the other.

"So I see you made a jutsu much like mine." Minato chuckled and Naruto noddedsharply.

"it isn't asfast and I can't just transport anywhere like you can but still, it gets the job done."Naruto muttered and held his Kunai in front of him again.

"So my son, have you ever met Jiarya?" Minato asked and then shrugged. "Of course you have."

"Yeah I met him, he taught me some cool jutsu." Naruto muttered and held his hand out. "Wanna see?"

He disappeared in a red flash and thrust forward with a fully formed rasengan in his hand.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Rasengan!"**

Naruto and Minato were blown back into the walls behind them as the two exact same jutsu collided and wiped a little blood from his mouth and looked at his father who was getting his leg back. It slowly healed and soon it was whole again.

"So he taught you Rasengan huh?" Minato chuckled and took on his fighting stance again.

"Yeah he did." Naruto said and held his Katana out to his side.

"Naruto, some day you will become the hokage, use that jutsu well and only for the right reason."Minato chuckled and formed another Rasengan in his hand.

Naruto winced at his words. 'he doesn't know that I am part of the Akatsuki now…"Naruto swore and began making four hand seals and he held his hand out to his side. He began to pour all of his chakra into his next attack. He wanted to test this out before but he never had enough time at all. Naruto had found out an intresting fact about himself…he was a poly elemental disappeared in a red flash and Met Minato's rasengan with his attack.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Raiton: RasenYenseidenki!**

There was a large explosion and Orochimaru who was watching the fight with intrest was blown back from the hi the wall with extreme force and was knocked out from the slumped to the ground was blasted backwards and hit the ground and left a crater, and proceeded to slam into the felt several of his ribs crack and he felt his arm snap looked over and saw the giant dust cloud it was gone he saw Minato laying in his own got to his feet and ignored the stabbing pain in his chest and staggered over to Minato and stared at him.

His dad was missing all of his limbs except one of his arms but even then it was gone at the right side had a large hunk missing from it and his face was burnt rather sighed when he saw him slowly healing again.

"So I can't kill you huh?" he asked his dad who shrugged.

"Nope only the person who used the jutsu can, I have a seal in my head with my soul bound to is the only one who knows how to break it and as long as he doesn't want to or can't I will be here and be searching for you." Minato said and sighed, closing his eyes.

Naruto nodded his head and began to walk away. "Oh yeah dad, I hear you were called the yellow flash of Konoha?"

"Yes that was my nickname what about it?" Minato said looking at his son.

"I will tell you this." Naruto said and leaned down by his dad's ear. "I am the Flash God."

Minato grinned and nodded his shrugged and walked away and grabbed Orochimaru with his good arm. He knew that he had very little chakra left and that he wouldn't heal anymore in this he began to leave he heard his dad's voice again.

"Naruto, what was that jutsu you used to beat me just now?" Minato asked.

"The second stage of the lightning style Rasengan."Naruto said and disappeared in a red flash.

_

Serveral painful minutes later Naruto was trudging up the hill to his real was out still and slung over his shoulder.

"Shit this hurts, I wished would have had my body closer."Naruto said and threw Orochimaru down. The man hit the floor and rolled to the side, still unconscious. Naruto brought his hands together and released his conscious and all of the chakra he had left in theism body back to his real physical form. He took in a deep breath when he got back to his real self and h stated panting. The bones that he had broken were not there but he felt the dull throb of the pain still. Naruto got up and dropped from the tree and found Orochimaru in the same place he had left him.

Naruto kicked the man lightly and then reached into his pocket and drew out a scroll. He unsealed a rope from it and proceeded to tie the snake man up. Naruto stared at the bound man then sighed. He reached down and with no real care broke the man's wrist and then fingers. He made sure that the man wasn't going to be using any Jutsu while Naruto held on to him. As Naruto finished the extreme roping he bound the man's broken wrists together for good measure.

Naruto chuckled lightly and then thought about how the man could use his tongue as a weapon and stuff. Naruto sighed as he realized he would have better luck sticking the man in a metal barrel and then rolling it back to base. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll again and unsealed another scroll. He made a few quick hand seals and bit his thumb then pressed it against the scroll. Naruto then proceeded to slap the seal over Orochimaru's mouth, sealing it off. The seal was something that kidnappers used on people to shut them up.

Naruto grabbed the man and slung him over his shoulder and began walking away from the base. After he got twenty feet he decided he would rather waste all of his chakra flash stepping then have to carry the annoying man across the country he was in back to the base.

_

Two days later he finally arrived, and when he did he walked into an empty cave. He threw the now awake Orochimaru into a corner where he struggled against his bounds. Naruto looked at him and grinned.

"I take it you would like to rip my guts out, well to bad because like I told you yesterday, I broke all of your fingers!"Naruto taunted. Orochimaru got pissed and wobbled on his back and tried to roll at Naruto but he wasn't having any of that. The blonde kicked the man in his side and saw the man wince in pain and so he did it again. "You know what I am going to kick you for every single thing you did to me."Naruto said and started listing things off.

"First you attacked my team in the Chuunin exams."Naruto said and delivered a kick to the man's gut.

"Second, you gave Sasuke the curse mark." Another kick was given.

"Third, you sealed my chakra and messed it all up." Another kick was given with delight.

"Fourth, you attacked Konoha and made Suna go back on their treaty." Kick.

"Fifth, you killed the third." Kick.

"Sixth, you made Sasuke leave the village." Kick.

"Seventh you made me waste my life chasing you guys." Double kick.

"Eighth, you tried to kill me when me and Jiarya went after Tsunade." Kick.

"Ninth…you came into my life." Kick.

"But most importantly is number ten and you're going to get a good kick for this one."Naruto said looking at the bruised and bloody Orochimaru. He was beating the shit out of one of the legendary Shinobi, hah!

"You caused so much grief in the last three years and then you made me chase after you this week, and then you made me get stabbed, then I you made me fight my dad and I broke my ribs and my arm, then I had to CARRY YOUR FAT ASS ALL The WAY HERE!" Naruto shouted the last part and kicked Orochimaru in the fork of his legs.

Naruto saw the man's eyes roll up into the back of his head and he muttered. "Well, we won't have any stupid little snake babies running around here."

Naruto heard the rock the guarded their base suddenly pull apart and two forms stepped in and they dragged behind them a person. Naruto saw Hidan and Kakuza shut the rock again and walk over to him. They tossed the man they were carrying over next to Orochimaru and Hidan sighed.

"I see you were successful in your mission." He said looking at Orochimaru.

"Yeah, but now I have a little problem on my hands."Naruto muttered.

"What is that?"Kakuza asked and sat down on a rock.

"That asshole their revived my father with the reanimation Jutsu."Naruto said and glared at Orochimaru.

"So, didn't he cancel it?" Hidan said and sat on the ground and set his Scythe next to him.

"No, so now I have one of the greatest ninja after me, and he is my dad."Naruto said and took a deep breath. "I used my new Jutsu on him and it still didn't kill him."

Hidan chuckled and Kakuza snorted also. "I guess I can help you kill him." Hidan said wiping away a tear.

"Good luck, he can use all of his Jutsu still, ALL of it." Naruto said and Hidan and Kakuza stopped laughing immediately.

"Wait he can use Hirashin still?" Kakuza demanded and cursed. "In that case I am not having anything to do with that prick. You're going to need the help of Pain on this one, but even then I don't think that will make a difference."

Naruto nodded and sat down. "Well I am tired so wake me up when everyone gathers."

Hidan nodded and stared off into space as Naruto drifted into his first night of sleep in three days.

_

Naruto groaned as he felt a sharp jab in his side. He opened his eyes and saw Hidan nudging him rather hard with his shoe. Naruto grabbed his foot and pushed it away and then sat up. When he looked closer he saw that the whole group was there whether it was in hologram form or in the real form. He looked and saw that the only people who didn't heliograph themselves in were Him, Hidan, Kakuza, Itachi, and Kisame. Everyone else was a rainbow colored holograph and every eye was on him.

"Thank-you for joining us Naruto." Pain said and Naruto raised a hand.

"Sorry, pretty tired after that mission." He muttered.

Pain nodded and looked at Orochimaru and then back at him. "Care to explain about your mission?"

Naruto nodded and began recounting the whole thing to everyone in the room. When he finished there was complete silence.

"So you didn't see Sasuke huh?" Itachi asked and chuckled.

"No, I am glad about that also, I had to fight to many strong people and if he joined in…that would just be too many."Naruto muttered and Pain held up a hand for silence.

"So from what you know, Minato, one of this world's greatest Shinobi's and your dad, is out to kill you?"Pain asked Naruto who sighed.

"Yup, pretty much, oh yeah and I am an S-ranked criminal."Naruto said and everyone blinked at him.

"When did that happen?" Kisame asked him.

"Yeah I thought you were still a High B-ranked." Zetsu muttered.

"Oh yeah, before I went to Kumo I kind of stopped in wave country and… beat a guy senseless."Naruto muttered and scratched his hair.

Naruto ignored several chuckles and then looked at Pain again. "So what about him." He asked jerking a thumb at Orochimaru. Orochimaru glared at Naruto and began to struggle again but Kisame planted a firm foot on his chest.

"Orochi, please give me a reason to skin you alive." Kisame said grinning at the snake man.

Orochimaru stopped moving and closed his eyes in defeat. Naruto chuckled and looked at Pain again.

"Well, I guess you can bring him to a town after we finish the sealing process, but then again we should send you while you aren't being hunted."Pain muttered and finally came to a decision.

"We will seal the Rokubi away tomorrow but in the mean time, Naruto, you can make a clone of yourself and haul Orochimaru over to a country that won't recognize you in disguise."Pain said and Naruto nodded.

"I will leave right now." He muttered and brought his hands together.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

The shadow clone appeared next to him and he transferred his conscious into it. He watched his body slump to the floor and he dragged it over to a corner and sighed. It was the second time he had now left it. He quickly made the hand seals and made the five focal points for the demonic chakra to flood this body he was in. After about four minutes he had the five glowing circles with triangles in them on his arms, legs, and neck. He saluted those in the room and grabbed Orochimaru and Deidra opened the door for walked out and the Cave sealed behind him.

Naruto started flash stepping right away and he could tell he hadn't rested for awhile. Usually when he used a Demon clone he was full of chakra and energy, but now…he had only half that amount. 'There's got to be a way to transfer ALL of the fox's chakra to myself.' he thought as he flash stepped off another branch and appeared on the ground. He stopped and dropped Orochimaru on the ground and pulled out his scroll.

He unsealed a mask and another bottle of hair dye. He quickly rubbed the dye in and made sure all of his blonde was gone and then proceeded to pull the mask on. He finished by pulling on a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. He looked just like an ANBU now and he would not have any attention drawn to him, if he was careful. He stuffed his clothes into his bag and picked Orochimaru back up and begun flash stepping to the town was the closest to him, Suna.

_

He traveled through the hot sand and he cursed the fact that black attracted the sun. He was sweating like crazy and he knew that carrying the extra passenger he had didn't help either. He flash stepped through the sand to the city he had invaded a couple months ago and when he was a mile away he stopped and began walking. He should probably conserve chakra in case anyone realized who he was. As he walked he felt Orochimaru struggle on his shoulders.

"So you know that you're about to be handed over than I take it?"Naruto said to the man and laughed. He caught himself and sighed. "I forgot to change my damn voice." He muttered and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a little pill that Zetsu had given him for times like these. All he had to do was pop the pill and it would change his voice completely so that no one recognized it. He had used the pills many times before and they always worked well. As he swallowed this one he felt it already doing its job. He spoke again and was satisfied with the results.

"So even though you think I will be caught, you are wrong."Naruto said in a voice deeper than his. In his pocket he carried the other pill that would change his voice back to normal whenever he chose.

Members of the Akatsuki had all kinds of talents that were limited to fighting. Itachi was a pro at Math; Kisame was good at calculating speeds. Zetsu and Kakuza were very talented in the medical area and Pain was also rather good at that stuff to. Deidra was good at art and Naruto didn't really know what skills Tobi or the mysterious girl had. As he walked he saw the entrance to Suna come into sight. He shifted Orochimaru's weight and continued walking towards the city.

As he approached he heard several shouts, telling him to stop. Naruto sighed and stopped walking right away. He watched as a ninja ran down to him with a kunai drawn. "State your business."

"I am here to collect a reward."Naruto said and the guard looked at the man on his shoulders.

"Holy shit is that?" the man whispered.

"Orochimaru yes, now move so I can bring him to your Kazekage."Naruto said and pushed past the man who didn't try to stop him.

Instead the man raised a hand telling the other guards that Naruto was ok to pass. Naruto rolled his eyes at them. 'They set all this advanced crap up because of me and now they are just letting me back into the village.' He thought and he walked through the large canyon that had been cleared of the traps that Sasori had set. He walked into the city and saw the tower that Gaara would be in. He saw the side of the tower and saw that it was fixed again. Naruto sighed and began to hop from building to building with a speed that was half of his flash step, so that it seemed like he was a regular ninja.

He landed outside of the tower and was about to walk in when a sudden realization hit him. 'If I don't disguise my chakra, Gaara will sense it right away!' he swore to himself and completely hid any chakra signature he had. He walked into the tower and began to walk up the steps all the way to the top. When he got to the door that led to Gaara's office e knocked once and walked in. He saw a red haired boy staring at him as he walked in and he walked right up to the empty desk and dropped Orochimaru down on it.

Gaara gasped when he saw the man and looked at Naruto.

"Is this Orochimaru?" he demanded and Naruto nodded. "How did you catch him, people have been trying for years but haven't succeeded."

"He was ambushed by the Akatsuki for some reason, I saw it all happen and when he escaped he was wounded, I simply beat him since I was at full health and I proceeded to make sure that he couldn't fight anymore. I broke his wrists and fingers and then sealed his mouth because of that tongue of his."Naruto said and he waited for Gaara to suddenly enclose him in a sand tomb and kill him.

"Hmmm, it would make sense that after a run in with the Akatsuki he would be rather weak and easy to over power." Gaara muttered and looked at Orochimaru and started to reach down to pull the seal over his mouth away.

"I advise that you don't do that." Naruto said sharply.

"Why not?" Gaara asked stopping.

"He can shoot snakes out of his mouth and he can also rebirth himself as long as he can just escape his body, and it is always through his mouth. If he did that then we would have a sure problem now wouldn't we?" Naruto said and knew that he had won the argument.

"Your right, we can't have another Konoha incident here in Suna."Gaara muttered and closed his eyes. "How much is the reward for this man again?"

"78.5 million yen in almost every country and in a couple countries the offer stands higher." Naruto said and watched Gaara tap the desk.

"All right, sounds fair enough but you have to wait a couple days for us to collect the money, come back here in two days and I will have it all waiting for you." Gaara said and dismissed the boy he had no idea was Naruto.

"Will do." Naruto said and started to leave.

"Wait!" Gaara suddenly shouted and Naruto turned to him. "What village are you from you look like a Konoha ANBU."

Naruto shrugged. "I left my village a long time ago; I was actually released and exiled from the village. But I have traveled far and wide collecting bounty and I have taken on the disguises of many different Countries. Konoha has the most effective hunter clothes right now so I use them. The mask is indeed one of theirs I happened to get it in a trade for some other missing Nin they had a long time ago."Naruto said, repeating the story he had told other people he had collected bounty from.

Gaara nodded and Naruto turned on his heel and left. As he walked out of the building he saw a familiar form. He walked right past the girl and sighed. She ignored him completely and kept walking but he heard her muttering.

"God damn Naruto…been chasing him all over but still can't find him."Temari said pissed.

"Naruto?"Naruto asked her before she walked into the building.

She turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you heard of him, I have been looking all over for him, but the jerk won't let me find him."

Naruto nodded his head and walked away from the blonde who eyed him carefully. When he got farther away he burst out laughing.

_

Two days went by fast since all Naruto did was sleep dreamlessly. He awoke on the second day and marched to Gaara room again. He arrived in a short amount of time and when he got there, there was five scrolls on the table. Gaara was sitting at his desk and looked up when Naruto entered.

"Ah, you're here. You will see that the reward that was promised is all right here. There is 15.7 million yen sealed in each scroll."Gaara said and Naruto nodded.

"Sounds good to me, but while we are on the subject…What will happen to Orochimaru?" Naruto asked and Gaara chuckled.

"He is going to be put to death immediately today, I sent a hawk to Konoha to ask if that was all right and they agreed immediately. Tsunade, his former team mate must really hate him, but I don't blame her." Gaara muttered and looked outside.

"I hear you are looking for a boy named Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto asked trying to see what he could figure out from Gaara.

"Yes, why have you seen him?" Gaara demanded and stood up.

"As a matter of fact yes, I have held many conversations with him in the past four weeks."Naruto said and Gaara stared at him in shock.

"Then you can tell me about where he is, I need to find him..."Gaara muttered and then looked at Naruto again. "Where is he?!"

Naruto tapped his forehead for a little bit before answering. "The last time I saw him he was running, and I advise you not to go after him while he is running."

"Running from what, the Hunters that are after him?"Gaara asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I guess I could tell you the whole truth…"Naruto muttered and regretted what he was about to do. "Naruto was the one who fought Orochimaru and weakened him, but as a final ditch effort Orochimaru raised Namikaze Minato from the dead with the reanimation Jutsu. While Naruto was fighting with his dad I kind of took Orochimaru when he was running away."Naruto said and Gaara sighed.

"Wait, isn't Minato?"Gaara began.

"His father yes, but that is all I know but as to where you can find him, the last place I saw him was around Konoha, he said he was waiting for someone, I think her name was Temira?" Naruto said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Temari!" Gaara shouted and Naruto snapped his fingers.

"That's the name!"He said and pulled out a scroll. He grabbed his money and sealed the five scrolls within the scroll he had bowed to Gaara. "So I could always organize a meeting with him and the girl if you want."

Gaara scratched his chin. "Do you know why he wants to meet her?"

Naruto shrugged. "Probably to tell her something important, Naruto still cares for those in his past you know." Naruto said stretching the truth. He only really cared about a few people still.

"When and where?" Gaara demanded.

"Well first you should know that if you send more than the girl the deal is off." Naruto said and Gaara sighed and nodded his head. "Then I will have him meet her, at the Akatsuki's destroyed hideout, she should know where that is since she was there right?" Naruto asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah how did you know that though?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"I have talked to Naruto a lot in the past month I know a lot."Naruto said and left the room. "Oh yeah have the girl meet him there in three nights." He said and shut the door.

_

Naruto walked about two miles away from the village before he started to flash step again. He kept at it until he was in the forest and away from the desert. He had another day before he reached the hideout. He stopped at night fall and fell asleep right away after he changed back into his regular clothes and washed the dye out of his hair in a small creek that he was by.

He awoke the next morning and hit the road right away. He started flash stepping to get back to the base. He had to get to the destroyed hideout before Temari did. He was taking a little break from flash stepping when he heard a sudden sound behind quickly turned and drew out his Katana and was about to swing downwards when he saw what was behind him. It was a small squirrel that was staring at him in horror. Naruto rolled his eyes and heard another snap behind turned and swung and caught nothing but air. He looked around and saw another squirrel sitting in front of him.

He sighed and sheathed his sword and was about to start walking when he heard another snap.

"You stupid ass squirrels knock it off." he said and didn't turn around.

"Hello, Flash God." A voice said from about two feet behind him.

Author's Notes: Well there it is I am trying to type up as many chapters as I can and post them this week. But now for those of you who are so retarded and don't know what poly-elemental user means, it means this…a person who can use more than two elements. Anyways when I said it was about time to bring out the big guns I was serious and I did it. I brought Minato into this story prematurely and got rid of Orochimaru prematurely also. But I will not lie when I say I laughed my arse off when I killed Kabuto and how I made Naruto let us reminisce in the past reading real quick.

_

Orochimaru screamed in anger and protest but I didn't do fire jutsu passed through the hole and saw a large pillar of fire explode from the hole and launch out of it. It flew at the wall directly across from it and blasted through it; it continued to the next room and kept going. Naruto chuckled as the jutsu finally dispersed and left a faint trail of smoke and ash in its wake. He looked at Orochimaru who was on his knee's reaching for the hilt of his sword that he dropped in Naruto's previous jutsu. Naruto walked over to the hole and looked inside and whistled.

"Yup, I think I got him." He said as he turned around just in time to block Orochimaru's sword slash.

_

I am sorry but whenever I read that I laugh really hard… "Yup, I think I got him."

Anyways I will try to update Sunday or maybe even before then, who knows. Also no preview in this chapter.

_

Rasengan = Spiraling chakra sphere

Katon: Rasenmoeru = Fire Release: Spiraling Blaze

Raiton: RasenYenseidenki = Lightning Release: Wild spiraling electricity

Kuchiyose Edotensei = Summoning Reanimation

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow clone technique

Taju Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Kunai shadow clones

Suiton: Suiryudan = Water Release: Water Dragon

Hirashin = Teleportation Technique


	6. Chapter 6: Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 6: Like Father; like Son

He was taking a little break from flash stepping when he heard a sudden sound behind quickly turned and drew out his Katana and was about to swing downwards when he saw what was behind him. It was a small squirrel that was staring at him in horror. Naruto rolled his eyes and heard another snap behind turned and swung and caught nothing but air. He looked around and saw another squirrel sitting in front of him.

He sighed and sheathed his sword and was about to start walking when he heard another snap.

"You stupid ass squirrels knock it off." he said and didn't turn around.

"Hello, Flash God." A voice said from about two feet behind him.

_

Naruto froze and that almost cost him his life. He heard the whistling of a Kunai coming at his head and he had enough sense to duck and roll to the side. As he jumped back to his feet and groaned at who was behind him. It was none other than his Dad, the man who was out to get him. Naruto watched as Minato slid the Kunai back into his pocket and stared at his son.

"So you were able to dodge huh?" He asked his son.

"I kind of had no choice, you know I like my head right where it is; on my shoulders." Naruto said this and slowly began to step away. "So your still out to get me eh?" he asked as he took another slow step back.

"It is my charge; I have to do what my summoner say's I'm sorry." Minato said and disappeared in a brief yellow flash and reappeared behind Naruto. "Please let me make this easy my son."

Naruto jumped forwards just as Minato's kunai whistled by again. He swung around and charged at his father and tackled him. As they hit the ground Naruto quickly leapt off the man and disappeared in a flash of red. He reappeared a second later on a tree branch, hiding behind the leaves. 'Hope he doesn't find me here.' He thought as he saw his father disappear in another flash.

"Peek-a-boo." he heard Minato whisper in his ear. Naruto threw himself off the tree branch just as Minato slammed a Rasengan into the place he just was crouching. Naruto landed on his feet and shielded his head from the falling wood.

He looked up when it was done and saw his father staring at him, trying to figure out how to dispose of him quickly.

"Please sit still, I want to go back and rest in peace." Minato said and disappeared in another yellow flash and reappeared in front of Naruto in a nano second. Naruto ducked under Minato's kunai as the man lunged forwards, and then he proceeded to lash out with his fist and crack Minato's knee cap.

Naruto jumped back again and watched his dad carefully. "How the hell are you teleporting everywhere like that?"

Minato chuckled and pointed at the ground and Naruto swore at what he saw. All over were seals that he recognized from Minato's teleportation Kunai. As Naruto looked around even closer he saw them on tons of trees and even on leaves.

"You knew I was coming?" Naruto said and swore. 'Damn I am at a serious disadvantage here.'

"I have been tracking you since you brought Orochimaru to Suna." Minato said and cracked his knuckles. "Well my knee cap is all better so let us finish."

Naruto shook his head and began to flash step away when he felt an arm wrap around him and slam him into the ground. The breath whooshed from his lungs and he struggled to get more in. He saw Minato standing above him triumphantly, holding a spinning Rasengan in his hand.

"I have to say; when we first fought you caught me by surprise with the elemental form of Rasengan, but not now." Minato chuckled and held the jutsu above his head.

'Shit, what to do!'Naruto began thinking rapidly and came up with an idea.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

Five clones popped into existence all around Minato and Naruto and they didn't waste any time throwing themselves at the man. Two went for his legs and two for his arms while the last one threw itself at the Rasengan. Naruto turned his head as the clone exploded when it made contact with the jutsu but it got the job done. Minato was busy trying to pull the Naruto clones off him and Naruto took the chance to peel his self away from his dad. As he scrambled away he heard Minato shout.

"**Futon: Fusha!"**

"Well that can't be good." Naruto said as his father spun in a circle and his body become enveloped with wind. The clones hanging on to him all burst into a cloud of smoke and Minato kept spinning.

Naruto sighed and started running through his list of options. 'Okay so I have very little chakra left, so I could try to chance it and run, or I can use a fire jutsu on him while he is enveloped in wind.' Naruto thought and came up with his answer.

"Well dad, you had a taste of my Lightning Rasengan, so how about this one right here?" Naruto said as he began to charge the fire jutsu in his felt the intense burn and his skin began to redden and he swore. 'Shit, I am low on chakra; I can't even protect myself from my own jutsu!'

Naruto wasted no time spinning in a circle and hurling the Jutsu at his dad who realized to late what Naruto was doing.

"**Katon: Rasenmoeru!"**

Naruto watched as the Jutsu collided with his father and exploded into spectacular fire ball. Naruto had already used the little chakra he had left to flash step safely to a tree farther away, but he still able to see the explosion and feel the heat. He watched as the fire ball died away but instead a form stood engulf in a small fire vortex, burning up. Minato screamed in rage as he fell to his knees and then collapsed. Naruto walked over to his still burning form and kept his distance.

"Oops forgot to mention that I can use Fire element, my bad." he wheezed as he grabbed his side. It hurt really bad from exhaustion and the idea of walking all the way back to base didn't sound fun.

Minato looked at him, his skin turning black and flaking off. "You know I'll just be back when I heal again."

Naruto shrugged. "I will be long gone by then." He chuckled lightly but his face dropped in horror as Minato disappeared from sight. "What the hell?!" he shouted and turned around.

"**Rasengan!"**

Naruto gasped as the jutsu was driven into his gut and he was sent flying backwards, crashing into a tree. He slumped to the ground unable to move. 'Shit, since I have almost no chakra I can't heal like usual.' He thought as he watched his father fall to his knees again.

"So you had one last Rasengan left huh?" Naruto wheezed and his father chuckled.

"Yeah, so know I can rest in peace as soon as you hurry up and die." Minato said as he fell flat on the ground and continued to burn.

"Sorry to tell you the truth but this body here, this is just a clone."Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll that held the reward he got from Orochimaru.

'I only have enough Chakra left to do this.' He said and bit his thumb. He slammed his hand down on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

In a small poof of smoke a little toad popped up and looked at him. "Hey there buddy watcha need?" The little toad that Naruto knew as Gamahan asked. He had used this toad a lot in the last year to transport stuff around for him.

"Take this scroll, hold on to it until I summon you again." Naruto gasped and pushed the scroll out to the frog.

Gamahan nodded and gabbed the scroll with a hand and then Naruto smiled. "Go now; wait for m to call on you again." The little toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto sighed and looked at his father again who was already falling apart. "Looks like you could use some water eh?" With that Naruto slammed his hands together again and his conscious left his body just as it blew apart.

_

It took a lot longer to get back to his regular body than it usually did; in fact it took him almost three minutes. When he arrived he shot up and gasped, his hands automatically reached down for where he was hit by the Rasengan. He groaned as he realized that he had almost no chakra left at all. He had just enough for one shadow clone and even then that shadow clone couldn't use any Jutsu's. He slowly got to his feet and staggered but a hand caught him and he looked up and saw Hidan reaching out.

"Did you get the money?" he asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I ran into a problem, but I still have the money it's with Gamahan." Naruto said and he wobbled over to a rock and sat down on it.

"What do you mean a problem?" Pain said as he appeared in the room.

"Well my dad set up an ambush for me and it really worked well." Naruto sighed and Kakuza shook his head.

"That man is ruthless, he is still tracking you?" Kakuza asked and Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Wait how did he ambush you? I thought you destroyed him when you first fought." Hidan said and leaned on his Scythe.

"No, he isn't really living so his body just regenerates after damage. I have to hit him with really high level Jutsu's in order to immobilize him for a little bit." Naruto said and scratched his head. "I nailed him with my Fire jutsu while he was using a wind jutsu that covered his whole body."

"Well that was quite a show I'll bet." Deidra said under his breath and Naruto nodded.

"But he still had enough of his body intact to use a Hirashin and a Rasengan. That is the reason why I didn't bring the money back with my clone, the body was about to go up in a cloud of smoke, so I summoned Gamahan and gave him the scroll with the money in it. When I get my chakra back I will resummon him and get the money." Naruto said and closed his eyes.

"Good, until then I think you need to rest." Pain said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I have actually slept safely." Naruto muttered and dragged his self back to his little corner and laid down.

"But I have a quick question, is Minato going to still come after you?" Pain asked and Naruto sighed.

"He will until I figure out how to get rid of him, or until he finally kills me." Naruto said and then closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_

Two days later.

_

Naruto was walking through the woods his Katana strapped to his back, and his shorts and t-shirt blowing lightly with the wind. He stepped over a fallen log and continued walking. He remained alert to every little thing. If a mouse farted he knew and he would react without hesitation. He was on his way to meet Temari; he had told Gaara that he would. He knew that he should be reaching the remains of the cave any second now and he prepared himself. This meeting was going to start out rough.

He pushed aside a bush and walked out into the clearing and he stood at the edge of the river that flowed in front of the cave. He walked across it slowly and arrived at the broken remains and sighed. This was where he helped drained his first Biju from someone and that someone had once been his friend. As he entered the cave he heard the crunching of pebbles and he acted immediately. He drew out his Katana in a swift motion and swung around and held the tip at the person's who was behind him throat. He slowly lowered the sword when he saw who it was.

"Temari, you really should have let me know you were here I was about to kill you." Naruto said as the blonde girl glared at him. Naruto and her stared at each other for a hard minute before she did anything.

"You are a pain in the ass you know that. I came all the way out to that village to get you and you send me back to Suna with a clone? A damn CLONE!" Temari said raising a fist.

"Did you really think I was going to go willingly?" Naruto chuckled.

Temari punched him in his shoulder rather hard and glared at him some more. "You're an asshole."

"Oh well." Naruto said as he shrugged. He looked Temari in her eyes. "Why do you need to talk to me I didn't just let you meet me here for nothing, Gaara wanted something when he agreed to let you come here."

Temari began to talk but stopped and looked at him in shock. "How did you know that?"

Naruto grinned and raised his hands. "I guess should say thank-you for giving me so much money."

"Wait you weren't in the village."Temari said eyeing him carefully.

"Oh Temari I was actually, I even talked to you." Naruto said giving her an evil grin.

Temari froze at his words; there was no way he got into the village undetected. "Wait you mean, that one guy who brought Orochimaru in…that was you!" she exclaimed and took a step back.

"You got it!" Naruto said happily. "I knew I couldn't just waltz in there and expect to get paid for capturing Orochimaru. But consider it another little favor." Naruto said sitting down on a flat rock. "Now what is it that Gaara wanted?"

"Why are you asking her that, why do you not just ask me?" came a voice from behind another large boulder.

Naruto stiffened at the voice and jumped up but he wasn't fast enough. A cocoon of sand shot up from the ground and wrapped around him and tightened, making it so he couldn't flash step away at all. Naruto looked over to where the voice had come from and saw a red haired boy standing on a rock with his arms crossed over his chest. Gaara stared at Naruto with anger and Naruto realized this. 'Well this isn't good.'

"I'm sorry Naruto but we had to, your just too dangerous to leave alone." Temari whispered and walked over to Gaara's side.

Naruto didn't respond but continued to stare at Gaara blankly. "So what do you want?"

Gaara didn't answer right away but continued to stare at Naruto; his eyes were dull and unforgiving. "What do I want? I want your little group to be gone, I want to have vengeance for the people of my village that you killed, oh yes and I kind of want Shukaku back." Gaara said as he jumped down from his walk and began walking over to Naruto.

"Sorry but I cannot grant any of your wishes." Naruto said as he tried to think of a way out. Gaara raised an eye and suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain in his cheek. He winced and felt the wound beginning to heal, but not before a thin line of blood seeped down his cheek.

"Well I suppose I can thank-you, you gave me power over a new element." Gaara said as Naruto felt two more slashes appear on his cheeks causing stinging pain.

"Wait you mean you can actually control glass?" Naruto said as the wounds closed up.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh yes, I have been practicing ever since I was revived."As Gaara said this a swirling ball of glass began to spin in front of Gaara. "The thing that I really like about this element though, is the fact that it is hard to detect where it will strike from next."

As he said this Naruto felt more slashes opening up on his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and swore. 'I have no way to get out of here.' Gaara stopped cutting him open for a little bit and began to play with the glass orb. "Yes it is weird how this glass obeys me. I found I have control over all kinds of glass but I cannot control the shape of regular glass but the glass that formed from my chakra infused sand that is a different story. I can make it grind down into sharp powder that is very hard to dodge or I can solidify it so that it is easy to see but even more dangerous." Gaara explained this to Naruto who nodded his head in amusement.

"So all you can really do is make it float around?" Naruto chuckled.

Gaara frowned and the spinning glass in front of him stopped spinning and began to take on a shape. Soon in front of Gaara was a clear, slowly spinning, glass shuriken. Naruto knew that the weapon was definitely dangerous. Gaara let the shuriken start spinning faster and faster and soon Naruto heard a low yet audible whistle. Gaara flicked his eyes at Naruto and the Glass Shuriken flew at his head. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the sharp pain of the glass beheading him but it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw the glass shuriken an inch from his face. He looked at Gaara who let the shuriken slowly float back to him and soon it was deteriorating into powder.

"So now that we have established that I am stronger then you right now, let's talk." Gaara said and Naruto closed his eyes in defeat.

"What do you want to know?" he asked and Gaara started in right away.

"Is it true that you have joined Akatsuki?"He asked.

"Yup, as true as it gets."Naruto said and felt a sharp pain across his face again.

"Hmmm, please don't be a smart ass."Gaara said and Naruto chuckled.

"Fair enough, what else do you want to know?"Naruto said as his wound healed.

"Why have you abandoned your Shinobi way?" Gaara asked and Naruto burst out laughing.

"I haven't, my Shinobi way is never going back on my word and I haven't…I said that I would find peace and I am doing it right now." Naruto said and shrugged.

Temari stared at Naruto sadly and Naruto saw a tear form and roll down her cheek. "We have lost you…" she whispered and Naruto chuckled.

"You never had me." He said and then his eyes opened wide. "Oh shit this isn't good."

Gaara stared at him and grinned. "What isn't good, the fact that you have been caught and detained."

"Nope, not that." Naruto said and nodded his head to a cliff that hung over the open cave they were in. "Him right there, that isn't good."

Gaara and Temari turned and squinted at the man who stood on the cliff. Gaara raised an eyebrow and turned back to Naruto. "Is that one of your Akatsuki buddies?"

Temari let out a breath of shock and Naruto smiled. "Hey, you guys wanna meet my Dad?"

Gaara's eyes widen when a Kunai pierced the ground in front of him and then suddenly a man was standing there. Minato turned his back to Naruto and threw a wicked punch at Gaara but a wall of sand rose up and blocked the fist. Minato frowned and formed a Rasengan in his hand.

"**Rasengan!"**

The Sand blew apart and Gaara swore and jumped away as Minato slammed his fist down on the spot that Gaara just stood. "I am sorry but it is my task to kill this boy, so I cannot let you hide him."

Gaara rolled out of the way as Minato threw a dozen shuriken down where he was just laying. Gaara rolled backwards and then launched his glass at Minato and Naruto gasped as the results. Minato was trapped inside a spiral of the powder glass and it closed in on him spinning faster and faster. Naruto saw his father's skin torn off and ripped apart. It would keep healing just to be ripped apart again. Soon he fell to his knees and then on to his side. Gaara ended his assault on Naruto's dad and approached the battered man.

"So much for one of the world's strongest Shinobi." Gaara muttered and looked at Naruto. "You have been worried about him?" he chuckled and walked over to Naruto. "You are definitely weaker Naruto."

"GAARA LOOK OUT!" Temari screamed and Gaara felt a sudden pain in his back. He was sent flying past Naruto and crashed into a rock that shattered under the extreme force. He lay in the middle of the ruined remains.

Naruto looked up and saw Minato standing in front of him a plain look on his face. Naruto shifted his gaze to look at Gaara but to no avail. He sighed and waited for his dad to kill him, but it didn't happen like that. Minato drew out a Kunai to finish Naruto off but then suddenly he was blasted backwards into a rock.

"**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**

Naruto looked over and Saw Temari holding her fan behind her and glaring at Minato angrily. Naruto sighed and smiled, at least he wasn't going to die just yet.

"So Gaara what do you say you release me so I can try to get rid of my dad again?" Naruto said and didn't look behind him as Gaara slowly got to his feet.

"Naruto…I swear to god I am going to catch you someday soon but until then I guess I could use your help in this battle…"Gaara muttered in defeat and Naruto felt the sand encasing him collapse and fly back towards Gaara.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "Dad, it is about time I kicked your ass real good, now that I am at full power."

As he said this he disappeared in a red flash and reappeared in front of Minato and swung his sword down at his leg. Minato brought his Kunai up and stopped the sword and kicked out at Naruto's leg. Naruto jumped back and Minato jumped to his feet and charged at Naruto. He swung his Kunai at his head and Naruto ducked underneath the blow and lunged upwards and his sword pierced through his dad's armpit. Naruto turned and swung his sword over his shoulder cutting Minato's arm off. Minato jumped back and immediately his arm began to heal and soon it was all back in one piece.

Naruto smirked and jumped back and landed next to Temari just as his dad drew out five teleportation Kunai. Naruto frowned as his dad threw them all into the air and made a few quick hand seals.

"**Taju Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly the sky darkened and Kunai began to rain down on the trio. Temari hid beneath her fan and Gaara made a wall of sand. Naruto started deflecting the kunai with his sword and when the last one pierced the ground he muttered to himself. "Now the true fight starts."

Minato disappeared in a flash and Naruto brought his sword up just as his dad stabbed at him with his Kunai. Naruto caught it and disappeared in a red flash and reappeared ten feet away and in a split second Minato was there too. Temari watched as Naruto and his dad became blurs, colliding every second and then disappearing again. Gaara closed his eyes and focused on the task he had in mind. Naruto reappeared next to Temari and skidded to a stop. Minato appeared about 20 feet away. Naruto grinned and launched himself at his dad again and started making some quick hand seals.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Five clones appeared next to Naruto and they all ran at Minato who grinned. He jumped over the first and spun in mid air and delivered a kick to another's face, destroying it. As he landed he stabbed his Kunai behind him getting the clone he had jumped over in the back destroying it also. He ran forward and swung his leg around in a round house kick and knocked the two other clones aside and then proceeded to throw five shuriken at them destroying them. The last clone and Naruto ran at him and slashed down with their swords but Minato caught both Swords on his Kunai. He drew out another one and smirked. He swung his Kunai, which was holding the two swords, down and to his right. Naruto stumbled to the side and Minato ducked underneath the clones attempt to swing at him again.

As he ducked under the blow his arms shot up and lodged in the clone's chest. He back flipped ripping the clones chest open and destroying it. As he landed he ducked underneath a swing from Temari's fan and he swung his leg around behind him and caught her in the gut and sent her flying. He disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind her and kicked again. She slammed into his foot and she gasped as her back snapped backwards and she was sent flying forwards. Minato reappeared next to her and drew a fist back and punched and she went from flying forwards to sideways into a rock. She crashed into it with a cry and she fell to the ground.

Naruto cursed and appeared in front of her and held his sword in front of ran at his dad and swung at his legs but Minato jumped and flipped over Naruto and threw his elbow behind him, catching Naruto in his fist as he turned. Naruto flew forwards and rolled to a stop. He cursed when he saw that he had dropped his sword. Minato saw this and chuckled. He bent down and grabbed the weapon and hefted it in his hand. He brought his arm back and then hurled the sword at Naruto and Naruto was going to try to catch it when he noticed a blue lining surrounding it.

"Shit!" he said as he dropped to the ground. The sword passed over him and kept going and slammed into a rock and it exploded sending pebbles raining down. Naruto turned and saw it buried inside another rock up to the hilt. He phased out of sight and reappeared next to it. He grabbed the sword and tried yanking it out but it didn't budge. Right before he gave up the rock shudder and turned to sand.

Naruto looked at Gaara who shrugged. He rolled his eyes and picked up the sword and brought it up just in time to catch Minato's Kunai on the base of the blade. The father and Son struggled pushing against one another's weapons. Naruto wasn't about to budge and neither was Minato. Naruto cursed when he realized he was at a serious disadvantage. Minato was only using one hand to push on him and Naruto was using both hands and he still wasn't gaining any ground. He looked down and saw a ball of spinning chakra form in his dad's swore and jumped to the side just as Minato's hand shot past him and the Rasengan missed his head by mere inches.

Naruto hit the ground and rolled and then jumped back to his feet. He ran at Minato again and formed a Rasengan of his own. Minato smiled and thrust his hand forwards just as Naruto did and the two Jutsu's collided.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Rasengan!"**

Naruto and Minato were blown backwards but didn't fall over. They skidded on their feet pushing against the concussion that was blowing them back. When it died down Naruto was breathing slightly harder and Minato had suffered minimal damage. The insides of his arms were torn up but they were already healing. Naruto looked at his chest and saw that his shirt had been ripped up in the front. His wound was already healing but still he saw that his chest was cut open. The cuts were not that deep but still they were long.

Naruto bite his lip as the pain finally subsided and then he looked up at Minato. "That it old man, is that why you were called the strongest Hokage ever?"

Minato chuckled and looked at his son. "Well I guess you're about to find out why I was called the strongest Hokage now that you taunted me."

Naruto chuckled and brought his sword up and raised his eyebrows at his dad. "Bring it, Yondaime Hokage."

Minato disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and slashed down at him and Naruto brought his sword up just in time to block a sword that his dad got from nowhere.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he jumped back.

"Oh so the toads haven't gave you one of their sacred Toad blades yet?" Minato mused. "Hmmm well son this is my toad blade it's called Gamatsume."

Naruto checked the blade out and saw that it was a normal sword only it was curved and the hilt was wrapped in chains. He shrugged and flash stepped towards his dad and they began a vicious sword battle. Naruto swung his sword down at Minato's leg but he brought his toad sword down and parried the blow and lashed out with his leg but Naruto caught it with his free hand. Minato let go of his sword and brought his other leg around and it slammed into Naruto's head throwing him back. He hit the ground and was happy to see that he held on to his sword this time. Minato landed gracefully on his feet and crouched down and grabbed his sword.

Then with amazing speed shot at Naruto, there was no chakra used to help him move, it was pure speed and the ground behind him cracked from the extreme speed. He brought his sword around and swung at Naruto's neck but Naruto was able to bring his sword up and blocked the tremendous blow and he had to bring his other hand up and grabbed the hilt. If he hadn't his own sword would have been knocked away like a twig. Minato smirked and jumped back a few feet and then launched at Naruto again and swung down, trying to cleave Naruto's head in half. Naruto brought his sword up and caught the blow on the flat of his blade and in the middle.

This time he brought his hand up and pressed his palm against the flat side of the blade, on the end, and pushed against his dad's blade. Naruto ground his teeth together trying to muster all of the strength he could to force the blade away. He finally succeeded in pressing his dad back again but the assault continued. Naruto finally got sick of the whole thing and flash stepped twenty feet away from his dad and looked at Gaara who was still focusing and then at Temari who must have been hurt rather bad because she wasn't helping looked at his dad who was watching him in order to make a counter attack again.

Naruto frowned and held his hand out. He began to pour his chakra into another jutsu and looked up at his dad. "So I have showed you the fire and lightning style Rasengan, so how about I show you the water style." he said and brought his hand above his head. In it was a spinning plate of water with a spike in the middle. Naruto spun in a circle and threw the jutsu at his dad and waited for him to be destroyed again. It didn't happen like that.

"**Suiton: RasenMizutemari!" **

Minato ran at the jutsu and slashed down at it with his sword and it exploded in a shower of rain and Minato continued to run at Naruto. Naruto barely had enough time to bring his sword up and block his dad's sword but when he did he gasped. His dad's sword was about an inch from his face but he felt his cheek slashed open. He looked at the blade and swore. It was laced in blue just like Asuma's blades were when he encased them with Wind. Minato chuckled and jumped back and swung down at Naruto again.

"**Futon: Hein!"**

Naruto was forced to his knees under the crazy strong blow. He struggled to keep his sword up and was failing. His sword was slowly pushed down towards his chest and when his dad's blade got close enough he felt the wind tearing at his exposed skin. He felt little scrapes being cut open and then healed. He took in a deep breath and poured as much strength into his resistance as he could. He began to push against his father's blade and succeeded in pushing it away and getting to his feet. He kept pushing and then finally slashed down and forced Minato to jump away. Naruto jumped at Minato and lashed down at his head. He only managed to get parried and pressed back again. He disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared twenty feet away just as Minato's blade slammed into the ground, splitting the earth open.

Naruto was panting hard, he hadn't been in a savage sword battle like this ever, just little ones that didn't last to long. It was about time to call on his partner to help him out. He bit his thumb and made several hand seals in rapid succession and then swiped his thumb across his whole sword. From the tip to the end of the hilt there was a streak of blood.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

His sword disappeared in a cloud of green and when it died away it was gone and squatting at his side was a frog that had a height that reached a little past his knees. On the frogs back was a sword inside of a green and black sheath and it reached a little above it's head. The hilt was decorated by a frog curling around the hilt and then its hands curled around the cross guard

Naruto grinned at Minato and shrugged.

"So you have a sacred frog sword, I have a swords frog." Naruto said and Minato nodded his head, acknowledging what Naruto had just done.

"Well not many people have done that, congratulations." his dad said and looked at Naruto's life partner.

"His name is Gamakaze and as you already know I kinda found him and he became my life partner." Naruto said as he started forming some more hand seals and then pressed his hand gently against Gamakaze's back. "You ready for this Gamakaze?"

"Hell yeah let's do this!" the frog laughed jumped high into the air in front of Naruto.

The frog disappeared in a cloud of green and when the smoke faded everyone gasped when they saw Naruto. Gaara stopped what he was doing and stared at his former friend in shock. Temari didn't know what was happening but she knew Naruto did something crazy. Minato stared proudly at his son and brought his sword up in front of him.

Naruto stared at his father and chuckled. "You will see that I am a whole lot more powerful now."

Naruto's appearance had changed. He now was wearing a green cloak that hung down a little past his Knees and it didn't button up. At the bottom of the cloak it was lined with black flames and then in the center of the back it had the Kanji for Frog on it. The shirt he wore under it was Black but it had green swirls in it and his pants were now a dark forest green. Over his shoulder was a large sword, it had no guard on the hilt. (Just imagine Cloud's, from final Fantasy, sword.) It was black and on both sides of the blade was an image of the frog that Naruto had summoned.

"So I see you have mastered the Frog Fusion technique." Minato muttered and sighed.

Naruto chuckled lightly and disappeared in a flash of green and reappeared behind Minato faster than he could with his flash step. He swung his sword at his dad with no apparent effort and Minato barely brought his blade up in time to block the sword. Naruto was holding the sword with only one hand and he was pressing down on Minato who was using both hands to hold Naruto off. Minato disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and swung down with his sword but he met some resistance. Naruto didn't even move but Minato swore when a green shield that looked like a frog appeared around Naruto and it held a sword out and it was blocking Minato's sword.

Naruto turned with amazing speed and his sword crashed into Minato's and threw him backwards. Minato crashed into a rock and fell to his knees. Naruto watched his dad as the green shield shimmered away. Naruto watched as his father chuckled and watched him carefully. "Well here I thought you hadn't completely mastered the whole fusion technique but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess you were." Naruto said in a voice that was barely above a whisper but I still was loud and it held strength in it that made it clear that in this state he was extremely powerful.

"Well I hoped that I wouldn't have had to do this but I guess you're just to powerful now. Come my son; let me show you something the frogs have not taught you, something that is much, much stronger than your little fusion technique." Minato said as he slammed his hands together.

"You don't mean." Naruto said and watched in horror as his father disappeared in a flash of blue.

When the light faded Minato stood there with his head bowed. When he looked up Naruto gasped. His father eyes had changed, they were a deeper blue. His eye lids were now blue and stretching from his bottom eye lids was a line of blue that traveled half way down his cheek. His clothes had changed to; they were now a blue pair of loose pants and a black t-shirt. Wrapped around his body was a chain and they links were blue and black. Over this he wore a blue cloak and the sleeves were black and the bottom was laced with blue swells that looked like waves. Naruto gasped when he felt an enormous amount of chakra emitting from his dad.

_Sage Mode Activated_

Author's Notes: Whew well this was a rather fun chapter to write. I like having Naruto and his dad meet randomly and fighting. But in this chapter I knew I couldn't let Naruto beat the hell out of his dad and not get hurt so I had him get on the receiving end of a Rasengan. Now I know most of you are like what the hell a frog fusion technique? But no need to fear it will be explained more in later chapters and also you're like what the hell, how come Minato didn't die when Orochimaru was killed, and yes Orochimaru was executed. If you do not believe me you can look at Naruto Volume 14: Number 121: P.64, it is there the third Hokage say's while he is fighting the first and third. "Edotensei…reanimation…Which means that jutsu won't unravel even if I kill Orochimaru." AND THAT is why Minato is still tracking Naruto, plus I thought it would be rather exciting to have Naruto's father, who he has never known, in this story tracking his own son. Also I kind of gave him a personality that wasn't used in the actual Naruto. When corpses are reanimated their personalities are thrown away and are replaced by only one intent and that is to kill, so I gave Minato his personality only I made it so that he had to follow the order he was given, and even then he cannot rest in peace since Orochimaru isn't alive to break the seal. HEHE I have ideas for this story. Anyways, I hope that all of you who are reading this like the story so far and thank-you to everyone who has reviewed already and to those who sent me messages telling me how much they like the story. I beamed when I read the messages and reviews, and I have to say the story has only been up for a couple days and it already has like 2,500 hits, favorite 8-10 times, and put on alert like 13-15 times…I think that is crazy but whatever keep reviewing tell me what I can do to make the story better and keep reading because I am nowhere near done with this story! (Hmmm rather long Author's note!)

_

Rasengan = Spiraling Chakra sphere

Katon: Rasenmoeru = Fire Release: Spiraling Blaze

Futon: Hein = Wind Release: Wind sword (or something like that.)

Kuchiyose no jutsu = Summoning Technique

Suiton: RasenMizutemari = Water Release: Spiraling Water plate (Sorry I put spinning in previous chapters.)

Futon: Fusha = Wind Release: Windmill

Taju Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu = Multiple Kunai Shadow Clones Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Kamaitachi no Jutsu = Wind scythe Technique


	7. Chapter 7: Opposing Forces

Chapter 7: Opposing forces

"You don't mean." Naruto said and watched in horror as his father disappeared in a flash of blue.

When the light faded Minato stood there with his head bowed. When he looked up Naruto gasped. His father eyes had changed, they were a deeper blue. His eye lids were now blue and stretching from his bottom eye lids was a line of blue that traveled half way down his cheek. His clothes had changed to; they were now a blue pair of loose pants and a black t-shirt. Wrapped around his body was a chain and they links were blue and black. Over this he wore a blue cloak and the sleeves were black and the bottom was laced with blue swells that looked like waves. Naruto gasped when he felt an enormous amount of chakra emitting from his dad.

_Sage Mode Activated_

_

Naruto braced himself as the wave of incredible chakra washed over shielded his eyes as rocks sprayed in all directions and a small crater formed around Minato. He stood in the middle of it holding his sword to his side lazily. The swords had also changed shape like Naruto's, it was still curved but the color was blue with black spots, like the back of a frog. The inside of the blades curve was now jagged and Naruto knew that if he got cut it would tear his skin badly. The hilt still had a chain wrapped around it but it now had little hoops over his dad's knuckles, making the hilt into some sort of brass knuckle hilt. On the top of each hoop was a spike so Minato could punch Naruto and inflict damage still.

Naruto watched as the chakra surging around Minato gradually died but a faint pulse still remained. Minato looked up and Naruto and his look was blank. "This is true power; this is the pure Sage mode of the toads." His dad said this and disappeared in a blue flash. Naruto brought his sword up and blocked his dad's sword and when they collided gusts of wind blew over the battlefield. Gaara's hair blew wildly and Temari had to shield her eyes. 'Shit, this isn't a battle between Shinobi anymore.' She thought as she watched the father and son stand completely still, blades pressed against each other.

Minato disappeared in another flash of blue and reappeared in the sky and Naruto crouched and jumped at him. The spot that he just stood was crushed and it turned into a crater as he jumped. Naruto slammed into his dad and they began a vicious sword fight in the sky. They were blurs of blue and green and Temari gasped, she didn't know of any ninja that could hold such a strong swordfight in the sky for so long. Every time Naruto and Minato collided the wind would stir and begin to whip around them wildly. Minato appeared on the ground suddenly and Naruto appeared about 30 feet away. Minato slashed down with his sword and Naruto opened his eyes in shock.

The blade extended and was flying at him. Naruto brought his sword up and caught the tip of Minato's sword on the thin blade of his sword. He was pushed back from the force of the collision but he stood his ground. He pushed down to his right and Minato's sword slammed into the ground and Naruto began to run at Minato. He was a green blur and when he appeared in front of Minato he slashed at his hips, trying to halve the man. Minato caught Naruto's blade on his hilt, and the blade pushed between his middle and ring finger. Minato looked at Naruto and smirked. "Your good, but are you good enough?" Minato said and Naruto smirked.

He jumped away from his dad and began making hand seals. When he was done he brought his hand down to the ground and slammed it down hard and the results were instant.

"**Futon: Kazeshiteiru!"**

A blade of wind ripped across the earth towards Minato and behind it, it left a fissure. Naruto watched as his dad jumped out of the way of the jutsu and then retracted his sword. Naruto shrugged his shoulders at his failed attempt to finish the fight. He ran at Minato as he landed and swung his sword again. Minato brought his sword around and blocked the swing. Naruto frowned and swung at his dad's legs but Minato turned his sword Horizontal and stopped the blade. Naruto threw a wicked left-hook and Minato but the man brought his hand up and caught the fist and held it. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed closer to Minato with the fist. He finally gave up and jerked away but not before Minato brought his fist back and punched Naruto in his gut. Naruto was sent flying backwards at such insane speeds, Temari couldn't see him even.

Naruto slammed his sword into the ground slowing his flight and when he stopped the ground had been ripped open for more than 50 feet. Naruto pulled his blade from the earth and glared at Minato.

"So this is sage mode?" he asked and coughed up some blood.

Minato chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes, I have to say your Fusion technique is very strong, right up there with Sage mode, but this is just pure sage mode, only me and one other have mastered it."

"Pure sage mode?" Naruto said as he brought his sword straight out in front of him.

"It is one step higher than regular Sage mode, it is a mixture of elemental chakra and your own chakra, so I guess it isn't really pure but rather Hybrid Sage mode." Minato said as he disappeared in a blue flash and reappeared in front of Naruto who blocked his sword slash easily.

"Hmmm, sounds boring. Fusion technique is stronger than you give it credit for also." Naruto said and a in his left hand a ball of green chakra began to spin and then it took on a new shape. The ball of chakra condensed into a smaller ball and then expanded and then shrunk only four rings spun around it now. One went vertical, one horizontal, and two went vertical only they were opposite of each other. It looked like an atom almost only it was green.

"What is that?" Minato asked as he jumped away from Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and held the jutsu in front of him. "It is a new version of Rasengan; only thing is…I can only use it while I am in Fusion Mode. Same goes for my Wind chakra, I can only use it while in this mode and even then I cannot use any other elements. So this mode has it's down sides." Naruto said as he strapped his sword on his back and held the jutsu out in front of him.

Naruto ran at Minato with speeds that were faster then before. He brought the jutsu back and slammed it down on the place that Minato stood.

"**Gamarasengan!"**

A green light appeared in front of Naruto and spread out so that it looked like a triangle, with Naruto being the top point. When the light faded away Gaara and Temari gasped at the results. The spot in front of Naruto was gone, now there was a hundred foot deep hole that stretched for about 150 feet. Naruto stood from his crouching position and sighed.

"If only I had hit you with that jutsu." He said as he turned and ducked under Minato's sword stroke.

"If only, Hell I think you might have made me die for at least a week with that…you have taken my Jutsu to the next level."Minato said as he jumped away from Naruto.

Naruto unstrapped his sword and pointed it at Minato. "Well I am almost out of chakra now, and so it Gamakaze, he wasn't fully rested when I summoned him and I used to much of my chakra before I summoned him, and that little jutsu we used uses a lot of our chakra up." Naruto said this and then brought his left hand up and grabbed on to his swords hilt. He held it straight out in front of him with both hands and closed his eyes.

Minato watched as a green transparent frog began to take form around Naruto. It was about twenty feet tall and it crouched and it held a long green sword identical to Naruto's in front of it. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his father. "What do you say we finish this?" he asked and the frog opened it's eyes and they glowed red.

"That looks vaguely like Susanoo…"Minato muttered and Naruto chuckled.

"Only the being around me is real and has a physical form while Susanoo is a pure chakra being and also a spirit. I know all about the Sharigan thanks to Itachi." Naruto chuckled and Minato nodded.

"Then you know that Susanoo is also a demon and there isn't just one, every Mangekyo Sharigan user has their own." Minato muttered and Naruto stiffened.

"What do you mean and how do you know." He asked and Minato sighed.

"When I was still alive I battled many people, one of those people was…Uchiha Madra."Minato said and sighed. "He is the reason I sealed the fox in you, minus the fact that I needed a vessel for it. Madra was controlling the fox when it attacked our village, since he was really trying to destroy me."

"Wait Uchiha Madra, he died a long time ago!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, he didn't, I don't know any more than that." Minato said as he held his sword out in front of him with one hand and suddenly blues flames roared around him. "Let us finish this battle, my son."

Naruto chuckled and looked at his father and then they both disappeared in flashes of blue and green. They met in the middle of the battle field and Naruto swung at his dad's chest and Minato mimicked the action. His sword was engulfed in blue flames and Naruto's Sword and body were engulfed with the green frog. When he swung his sword so did the frog and when the Blades met it was colossal. The ground beneath them blew apart creating a crater 300 feet wide and 500 feet deep. Gaara grabbed Temari and jumped away and landed safely on the cliff high above, he had completed what he had been working on. He watched as the dust settled and in the center of the crater was Naruto and his frog.

Naruto was kneeling and panting and his frog was breathing heavy also and Naruto looked at it. Naruto patted Gamakaze's head and the frog looked at him and grinned.

"We kicked his ass." The frog said and Naruto sighed and looked up.

Standing about 50 feet away was Naruto's dad, almost completely unharmed. He was no longer wherein the sage clothes and was back in his regular clothes. He only had a few scrapes on him but he still held on to his sword. Naruto sighed and looked down. His clothes were almost gone; all he had left were his black shorts. On his back was his sword, and on his head was his Hitai. Gamakaze looked at Naruto and shrugged.

"Now what do we do, neither of us have mush chakra left, and this prick just keeps coming." the frog said and winced in pain. "Yup and I think a messed my leg up."

Naruto bowed his head and made two quick hand seals. "Your dismissed for now, I will summon you later."

Gamakaze chuckled and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Naruto looked at his dad who was staring at him. Minato began to walk towards Naruto but then suddenly Gaara made his move.

"Well, I think that's enough fighting for now." He said and suddenly sand began to pour into the crater. Naruto felt a sand whip wrap around him and yank him out and he crashed onto the ground next to Temari and Gaara. He looked and saw his father being buried in sand and he sighed. Gaara had been turning almost the whole battle field into sand and now he was going to use his ultimate technique. Soon Minato was completely submerged in sand and the crater was filled. Gaara brought his hand out and clenched his fist.

"**Sabakukyu!"**

The crater of sand harden suddenly and Naruto knew his father was crushed. Gaara turned towards Naruto and rolled his eyes.

"I just killed him in a matter of seconds while it has taken you about a week." Gaara said and Naruto shook his head.

"He'll be back, don't worry."Naruto said and then looked at Temari who was bruised and injured. "Are you alright? You look horrible; my dad did get you rather good."

Temari nodded weakly and then closed her eyes. "I need to get back to Suna I can feel that a lot of my ribs are cracked, if not all of them."

Gaara swore and looked at Naruto then at Temari and then back at Naruto. "You're lucky I have to get her back to Suna but Naruto, the next time we meet, you will be mine."

Naruto shook his head and looked at Gaara. "Gaara, there won't be a next time. If we cross paths again and you try to harm me, I will kill you…again." Naruto said and Gaara felt the darkness in his voice and eyed Naruto carefully.

The two teens watched each other until Temari groaned slightly and Gaara quickly pick her up in his arms. "We will see." He said and began to run north the direction of his village.

Naruto watched him disappear into the tree line and then he turned back to the sand crater. In it he knew that his dad sat probably healing and getting ready to dig his way out.

"Well before he escapes I am getting the hell out of dodge."Naruto said and began walking towards the base that Akatsuki was now occupying. They should have finished extracting the Rokubi and Deidra and Tobi were to go after the Sanbi when they finished, so when he arrived he would have a few days of rest before they had to start the sealing process again. Thankfully the Biju wasn't sealed in anyone and it could be sealed much quicker.

_

It took him three days to get back to the base due to the fact that he was in his regular body and had almost no chakra left, he had used to much of the fox's chakra in the last week and the demon had to rest now. As Naruto trudge up in front of the tree he sighed and made a hand seal and touched the rock wall. The two rocks pulled apart and opened up to a giant cavern, and all of the members were gathered already sealing the Sanbi. Naruto sighed and dragged his feet over to a rock and watched the process, it was too late to jump in and start helping. A few people glanced his way briefly and Pain was the first to speak.

"Your late, we had to start the process without you!" he said angrily.

"I ran into another problem sorry." Naruto said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Another one?!" Pain demanded and Naruto flinched form the venom in his voice.

"Yeah, my dad won't give up." Naruto said and bowed his to Pain. "I am sorry it is my mistake, I shouldn't have gone to meet the Suna girl." Naruto looked up and saw Pain's eyes boring into him and he returned the stare evenly.

"Since you did this you get a whole new mission now, only this time you bringing back-up because I don't believe that this man keeps beating the shit out of you like this." Pain said and Hidan snorted.

"You don't believe it Pain? Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and the strongest Hokage, also he is said to be one of the most powerful Shinobi in history." Hidan shook his head. "I can believe that Naruto is getting his ass whooped, that man could destroy a whole town and barely use any chakra."

Naruto gasped at this. "Wait you mean that he can use high level Jutsu's and not use that much chakra?"

Itachi looked at him and frowned. "You didn't know this? Isn't he your father?" Naruto nodded and Pain sighed.

"If this continues we are going to have a major problem, we can't let you be killed." he said and that's when the worst thing possible happened.

"Tobi will assist Naruto on his mission!" The man in the orange mask said raising a hand.

Panic spread across Naruto's face and he raised his hands up. "It isn't a problem I can handle the mission by myself."

Pain shook his head and Naruto mouthed the word "No". "You will take Tobi with you on this mission, and also Deidra you go also, just in case."

Deidra dropped his head in anger; the man hated both Tobi and Naruto with a passion. Naruto sighed and tucked his knees up against him and closed his eyes. "When will the process end?"

"It is almost over we started sealing the beast yesterday." Pain said and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Four hours later the Sanbi was gone and Pain dismissed the giant rock statue that now held three Biju, since they had also sealed away the Rokubi while Naruto was gone. Naruto watched as Tobi jumped up and down with excitement and Deidra almost started crying. Naruto turned to the holograph of Pain and waited for the details of their mission.

"You're going to go and capture Nibi, do whatever is nesaccary to get the girl and bring her back here. Try to avoid direct conflict with her and Damn it Deidra do NOT provoke her into using her Demon!" Pain said angrily as he pointed at Deidra who raised his hands in defeat.

"Hey I didn't mean to let the Sanbi destroy the village, it just kind of happened." Deidra said and Naruto gasped.

"You destroyed a village, your retarded." Naruto said and jumped to his feet. "So back to Kumo so I can truly fight my Demon sister." He said this and walked to the door just as it opened.

Deidra walked passed him and outside and Tobi followed, he was marching and Naruto sighed. He got the worst partners in the entire Akatsuki. He followed behind them and the door slammed shut behind him.

They traveled all day and into the night and well into the morning of the next day. Soon they were half way to Kumo and Naruto finally stopped walking and Deidra and Tobi turned and looked at him.

"Why the hell are you stopping?" Deidra demanded and Naruto shrugged.

"Let's take a little reprieve; we have to be at full strength to even try to get that girl out of there." Naruto said and Tobi shook his head.

"Naruto sir, what about your dad, what if he comes after us?" the man with the orange mask asked and Naruto sighed.

"Your right, but when we get within a mile of the city we have to rest." Naruto said and Deidra nodded.

"I agree, we do not know how strong the people really are."

Naruto sighed and stood to his feet and began walking and smacked his forehead. "Ahh, crap." he said and the two men looked at him.

"Now what?" Deidra hissed.

"I forgot to give Pain the reward money again…and you know what that means." Naruto said.

_

"Well Hidan we need some money, lets hit the Casino!" Kakuza said walking out of the cave.

"Damn you Naruto…" Pain muttered and watched as Hidan got to his feet and followed.

"I swear to God if that kid forgets the money again." Hidan said as the door slammed shut.

_

Deidra chuckled and Naruto shrugged and the trio kept walking. Naruto got bored and began to count trees as they walked by them. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5…898, 899, 900…32,233, 32,234' he finally stopped when Deidra held up a hand and pointed.

"There the city is right there, we will rest for a couple days since me and Tobi used much chakra in the back to back sealing's." Deidra said and glared at Naruto who chuckled.

"Whoops, my bad I guess." He said and Tobi shook his head and sat down.

Naruto flash stepped high up into a tree where he would be safe. Deidra thought for a bit and then reached into his pocket and pulled out some clay. His hand began to chew the clay and when it was done Deidra threw the clay into the air and it went up in a cloud of smoke. A giant bird landed next to Deidra and he climbed on and the bird took to the sky and it was soon flying high above the trees and high enough that it was a black speck in the sky. Everyone had their own methods of sleeping safely; well everyone but Hidan, the man would sleep where ever since he could not die.

Naruto closed his eyes and began thinking about how he was going to go about catching the Nibi. If he were by himself he could just flash step in and beat her senseless, but Kumo knew that Akatsuki were trying to get her so they would be watching her and when the trio walked in they would have to fight. Naruto was smart and didn't wear the traditional Akatsuki clothing anymore, the only things that marked him as one of them was his ring and Hitai with the slash through it. He had shed the cloak long ago, since first it was a dead giveaway who he was, and second because it was rather large and heavy.

Naruto continued to come up with battle strategies until he drifted asleep.

_

He awoke sometime in the afternoon and found that Deidra and Tobi were sitting at the base of his tree. He jumped down and landed lightly next to them. Deidra didn't look up at him but he muttered. "It's about time you woke up; let's go I wanna get this done with." Deidra said this as he got to his feet. Tobi did the same and the three began walking towards Kumo.

"So how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked and Deidra shrugged.

"I don't know, just go in and grab the little bitch." He said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

About half an hour later they arrived at the gates and Naruto saw the guards become alert. One of them reached for a whistle but before he could grab it Naruto disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared in front of the guards. He slashed with his sword ripping open the chests of both guards and they slumped to the ground on the brink of death. Naruto wiped his sword on one of their shirts and sheathed it.

Deidra walked by and Tobi followed. "Let's go do this." Deidra said and Naruto disappeared in a flash of red just as Deidra formed a giant clay bird. The blonde man jumped on the bird and flew high above Kumo. Tobi waltzed through the streets looking high and low for the Jinchuriki and Naruto phased in and out of sight as he flash stepped all around. He looked up and saw Deidra soaring around and that was when he heard the alarms begin to toll. He heard shouts as ninja began to pour into the streets and they quickly set their sights on Deidra.

Naruto wasted no time flash stepping down and dispatching an entire squad of 12 ninja and then moving on to the next. After he was done dozens of injured and dead ninja lay behind him and he began to walk towards the place that the giant tower once stood. As he approached it he saw a smaller tower now there. It was the same size as Konoha's Hokage tower only it was blue. Naruto stopped in front of it and sighed he knew that the girl and her grandfather must be in there. As he started to take a step forwards he heard someone running up behind and he turned and ducked just as Yugito flew over his head and crashed into the ground.

"Nice fail, wanna try again?" he asked as the girl jumped to her feet and hissed at him.

"You monster, you have already killed so many!" she screamed and ran at him again and Naruto saw that her fingers were laced with electricity.

"Ah so that is the jutsu you got me with before, I have to watch out for that one." Naruto said as he ducked under another swipe at his head. He dropped to the ground and swung his leg around sweeping Yugito's feet from beneath her. She hit the ground and rolled away from Naruto and jumped to her feet.

"I am going to kill you; my grandfather is already working on the clay guy up in the sky." Yugito said and Naruto looked up and saw that Deidra's bird was no longer there.

He shrugged and drew out his Katana and held it up and pointed it at Yugito. Yugito snarled and ran at him and swiped at his face. He side stepped and slashed her whole arm open. He grimaced when an electrical shock ripped across his arm making it go numb. He looked and saw Yugito holding her now healing arm. He shook his own arm and the numbness went away.

"So you sent your electricity through your arm as a cut you so that my sword absorbed it and I also suffered damage from my attack." Naruto said and shrugged.

"Yeah but I take it, that it didn't work, since you heal just like I do." Yugito said as she showed him her now smooth, unharmed arm.

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a flash of red. He reappeared behind her and slashed down but she turned quickly and caught his sword on a kunai that was crackling with lightning. Naruto felt a sudden jolt and he jumped backwards away from the girl. Yugito smirked and threw the Kunai at him and Naruto gasped in surprise when he felt a sharp sting in his leg. He looked down and saw the kunai buried in his leg. He reached down and pulled it out and threw it to the side.

"How the hell?!" he demanded and looked at Yugito.

"Lightning travels faster than the eye can see and when I infuse lightning with my kunai and shuriken you won't be able to see them when I throw them." Yugito smiled at him and started making hand seals. She held her right arm above her head and grabbed her bicep with her left hand.

"**Katon: Uzukaji!"**

A stream of fire shot from her hand and began to twirl around her so that she was encased with spinning fire. She smiled at Naruto and then pointed her arm at him and the fire shot out from around her and flew at him in a straight line. Naruto ducked under the fire and rolled as it rounded on him. He flash stepped away as it struck the spot that he just stood.

Naruto looked at Yugito who was laughing as she directed the fire stream to chase him around. Naruto started to get frustrated and finally gave up and made a couple quick hand seals. He muttered under his breath. "Tag you're it!" and then slammed his hand down on the ground and proceeded to flip.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan!"**

A large water dragon roared up from the ground and the fire stream collided with it and it sizzled and turned into steam. The water dragon began to rise higher and higher until it stood at about 40 feet high. Naruto pointed at Yugito and the dragon rushed at her, spinning while it moved forward. Yugito yelped and jumped out of the ay releasing the fire jutsu. The water dragon rushed past her but turned and circled her again, trapping her in a wide circle of water. The dragon soon ran into its body and it began to swirl faster and faster around Yugito. Naruto smiled at her and shrugged. She stared at the jutsu and chuckled.

"This is weak." She said and then suddenly a dragon head shot out from the circle and she barely ducked under it.

Another head shot out and soon dragon heads kept shooting out from the water circle, trying to catch her. Naruto smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders again. Soon after he senses that she was worn out he let the water splash to the ground and spread. He watched as Yugito bent over panting. "It seems you do not know how to draw on the Nibi's chakra." He said and watched as the girl glared at him.

Naruto chuckled and watched with amusement as she started making several hand seals.

"Now what are you doing?" he sighed and put a hand on his hip.

Yugito looked at him and frowned. "I am about to kill you."

A Giant ball of fire started to spin in her hand and soon it grew to the size of a large house and Naruto watched with horror as she looked at him.

"**Katon: Honoo Suisei!"**

The large fire ball shot up into the sky and Naruto let his jaw drop in shock. "You're a stupid little girl you know that." He said and she smirked.

"Oh really?" she said and pointed at the sky.

Naruto looked up saw that the clouds above them had turned black and were churning. "What the hell?" he murmured and Yugito explained it for him.

"By using a high leveled fire jutsu and launching it into the sky I made a storm cloud, now all I have to do is control it and I can direct a lightning bolt that cannot be dodged. It is one of the most powerful Lightning attacks that can be used, now who is a stupid little girl?" Yugito said and Naruto cursed when she pointed at him.

"**Raiton: Sokkyo!"**

Naruto felt the air heat up and then a giant bolt of electricity flew down at him and took on the shape of a cat. When it struck the ground a large white flash covered all of Kumo and when it died Yugito stood at the edge of a large hole that led down to the sewer system. She smirked when she saw Naruto's crumpled body laying in the water that was rushing by, he was burnt up and he wasn't moving. Yugito spit down into the sewer and laughed again.

"Hmmm, not to strong." She muttered and turned around and gasped.

Naruto was standing behind her and raised an eyebrow. She took a step backwards and she gasped again as she fell into the hole she had just made. She fell down and crashed into the water and yelped when she felt her ribs crack and begin to heal. Naruto dropped down next to her and chuckled.

"Hmmm, you're a klutz." He said and Yugito hissed at him.

"I have you just where I want you now." She said and jumped to her feet and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said taking a few steps back.

"You said I couldn't control the Nibi's chakra well your right, but I can also give myself over to it." Yugito said as she disappeared in a flash of blue flames. Naruto held his hand up in front of to shield his eyes from the heat. When he brought his hand down he sighed. Standing in front of him was a giant fire cat and it had two tails swishing behind it. Naruto jumped out of the way when the cat breathed out a stream of fire like a dragon. He landed to the side and started to think rapidly.

"Well if only I had some cat nip." He muttered as he dodged a large fire ball. The ball of fire hit the wall and exploded sending super heated rocks spraying in all directions. Naruto winced when a couple hit him in the face and he smelt burning flesh. He quickly splashed some water on face and glared at the Biju who had taken over Yugito.

"Well I guess I have no choice." He muttered.

"_Hey Fox, give me your chakra."_ He said inside his mind and he felt his body suddenly surge with chakra. He focused it and released it from his body and he felt another surge of power. He crouched and clawed at the ground as the demon cloak washed over him and three tails emerged. He looked at Yugito and chuckled. His teeth had grown sharp and he now had little fangs, his eyes were no longer blue but red and his finger nails grew out and sharpened.

"I'm going to beat your ass!" he snarled and the fire cat roared.

Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind the cat and slammed a Rasengan into its back. The cat jerked forwards but it turned and swatted Naruto t the side. He flew into a wall and it exploded and he fell from it and hit the water. He growled as he slowly got back up and crouched down and began to run at the demon cat. "Little Feline bitch!" he shouted and slammed into the Cat's gut. Both of them topple over and Naruto felt his skin singe and then begin to heal and burn again. He jumped off the cat and landed on all fours and skidded.

His right side was burned but it was already healing and e wasted no time beginning his assault again. He formed another Rasengan in his hand and it was red from his demonic chakra. He ran at Yugito and jumped up above her head.

"**Rasengan!"**

He slammed the jutsu down on her head and the demon cat roared as it was slammed back into a wall. The rock behind it began to turn white and then melted and oozed down the wall. Naruto hissed when the cat stood back up and formed a giant fire ball in its hands. Naruto swore when he realized what it was.

"Shit Oni-jutsu!" he said and the Demon cat threw the molten fire ball at him.

He didn't have enough time to dodge so he did the only thing he could.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!"**

The giant fire ball slammed into a giant wall of water and both Jutsu's exploded in a cloud of extremely hot steam. Naruto screamed as the steam burned his whole body and he threw himself out of the cloud. He rolled away and got to his feet slowly, wincing at his agony. The wounds were already healing but it still hurt. He watched as the fire cat hissed at him and a thin stream of fire shot from its mouth and he jumped over it and landed on the wall. The cat looked at him and hissed and he snarled back.

"You little bitch, I am sick of you; if I kill you with this jutsu then oh well." He said and landed in the water with a splash. He held his hand out and started to yell as he poured all of the chakra he had into his final attack. The water around him began to churn and rise up and spin rapidly. He held the Water jutsu out to his side and kept pouring his chakra into it. It kept growing in size until finally Naruto had to hold it above his head.

He looked at the fire cat and snarled again and ran at her. The water jutsu spun faster and faster, little whips of water shot out of it and they smacked against Naruto's body, slashing him open. He ignored the pain and jumped at the Demon cat and slammed his hand and the jutsu into its chest.

"**Suiton: RasenMizutemari!!!"**

Naruto watched as the Jutsu exploded and blew him and the fire cat apart. He was slammed into a wall and he felt his demon cloak fade away. He looked and saw Yugito in a crater that was inside the wall. Her clothes were torn and burned; her pants that she had been wearing were burned and ripped so that they were now super short shorts. Her shirt had been torn so that it should her entire stomach. It barely covered her breasts now and the sleeves were almost burned up to her shoulders. Naruto didn't look much better, his shirt was completely gone and his Short were ripped in all kinds of different places. He felt his wounds slowly healing now and he looked down. His chest was torn apart and he could see a couple of his ribs. His arm had major burns on themand he winced when he tried to move. He sighed and sat and waited for about ten minutes until his wounds were healed enough so that he could now move. As he got to his feet his body protested, it had taken to many beatings in the last month now, he had to rest before he did another mission like this.

Naruto walked over to Yugito and pulled her off the wall and smirked. "You said I was weak." He slung the girl over his shoulder and sighed when he realized that he wasn't going to be flash stepping out of here at all. He began walking towards the end of the sewer tunnel where he saw light. He groaned as his body would jerk with little spasms of pain. He finally reached the end of the tunnel and he found that it ended high on a cliff. The water that was moving by his ankles rushed out in a water fall and roared into a large pond below. He sighed and set Yugito down and sat down beside her and started to think.

"I have half a mind to just throw you down." He said to her unconscious form. She shifted slightly and he rolled his eyes. He stared out at the clouds for awhile before he came to a decision. He stood and held his ring in front of him and closed his eyes. The Akatsuki rings were more than just little trinkets. They were the objects that let member's heliograph themselves to the bases. Naruto applied some chakra to the ring and he felt himself appear in the base that the Akatsuki were occupying now. As long as he had his eyes closed he could see in the base and when he opened them he would see his surroundings by his physical body.

"Naruto? What is it have you captured the Nibi?" Itachi demanded and Naruto sighed.

"Yeah I have the Nibi in my hands but I am trapped I cannot leave because I have severe wounds and I also am too exhausted to flash step any more. I am stuck in Kumo's sewer systems and I have found the end of it but it is in the middle of a cliff and it drops off into a pond about 500 feet down." Naruto said and Itachi cursed.

"What about Deidra?" he asked and Naruto sighed.

"I think that the Raikage killed him, and I have no idea where Tobi is." Naruto said and opened his eyes when he heard Yugito shift again. When he was satisfied that she wasn't awake he closed his eyes again. "Also we need to get this girl to the base fast, she can let her demon take over by will, I kind of had to fight it that is why I am late." Naruto finished and Itachi sighed.

"I will contact pain, but until then be careful and do not be caught." Itachi said and Naruto shook his head.

"When they find that hole they will begin to send ninja throughout the whole sewer to find us."Naruto said and sighed. "But hurry and get us out of here."

With that he opened his eyes and broke connection. He looked down at Yugito again and sighed heavily. He sat back down and thought about how much worse things could get.

"At least my dad hasn't found me…" Naruto muttered.

As he sat there he began to wonder if he would just be better off ditching the girl and hiking down the mountain side himself. He dismissed the thought and continued to stare at the clouds. As he sat there he looked at Yugito and saw that all of her wounds had now healed, and so had his. He stretched his arms and was relieved to see that he didn't have to wince in pain anymore. As he stretched he heard faint splashes. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Yugito and turned around. He saw four dark shapes detaching themselves from the tunnel.

He looked closer and saw one of the worst people coming for held Yugito close to his body and wrapped his arm around her. 'Only have a small bit of chakra left.' He thought as the four ninja came into view. It was the Raikage and he was followed by three other ninja, probably high ranking Jounin. The Raikage slid to a stop 20 feet away from Naruto and the other ninja followed his lead.

"Yugito!" The man shouted and glared at Naruto. "What have you done to her?!" he shouted and Naruto chuckled.

"I have not done anything…yet." as he said this he knew that Raikage was already getting ready to attack him.

"I am going to rip your limbs off!" The Raikage shouted and began running at Naruto.

Naruto held up a hand and wagged a finger and then held his hand out palm up. "Your too late, I have won." As he said this a ball of spinning chakra formed in his hand and he took a step backwards and fell from the cliff still holding on to Yugito.

The Raikage leaned over the edge and Naruto could hear his shout above the air rushing into his ears. "YUGITO!!!"

Naruto held his hand with the Rasengan above his head and as he neared the water he closed his eyes and tucked his head against his body. The Rasengan slammed into the surface of the water and Naruto followed it with Yugito in his arm.

Author's notes: Well this was a rather hard chapter to write. I and to figure out how I was going to have Naruto get off the cliff and how I was going to have him beat Yugito. But alas I came up with a solution! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it is the one that will open up the doors for the story to start unfolding. Peace out.

P.S just an FYI Naruto cannot use the Wind element if he doesn't fuse with Gamakaze, and when he does he cannot use any other element, just thought I should throw that out there. Oh and the same goes for Gamarasengan, (and may I say I do like that technique!) he can't use it if he is not fused with Gamakaze.

**_**

Suiton: RasenMizutemari =Water Release: Spiraling water plate

Suiton: Suijinheki = Water Release: Water wall

Katon: Honoo Suisei = Fire Release: Blazing comet

Raiton: Sokkyo = Lightning Release: Heavenly Lightning

Suiton: Suiryudan = Water Release: Water Dragon

Futon: Kazeshiteiru = Wind Release: Wind Cutter

Gamarasengan = Spiraling Toad Chakra sphere

Katon: Uzukaji = Fire Release: Whirling Fire

Sabakukyu = Coffin of Crushing Sand


	8. Chapter 8: Familiar Faces

Chapter 8: Familiar Faces

Naruto opened his eyes as he floated weightlessly in the water. He breathed out a little and he saw the air bubbles rise up to the surface. He tightened his grip on Yugito and kick his feet and swam to the surface. When he broke above he gasped and sucked in the air. He floated for awhile with Yugito lying on his chest, still unconscious. After about ten minutes he began to kick his feet restlessly and when he got to shallow waters he hooked his arms under Yugito's arms and stood. He began to wade backwards, dragging Yugito through weeds that were in the water and when he got her onto the sandy side of the pond he dropped her so her chest was out of the water but the rest of her body was still in it. He collapse to the ground and sucked in air, he had over worked himself and now he was paying the price.

He laid there on the sand, panting and staring at the clouds as they drifted by. His chest rose and fell quickly and then soon it slowed down to a more steady rate. Naruto slowly sat up and looked at Yugito who had been washed up further onto the sand. He got to his feet and walked over to the girl and sighed. 'I need to get out of here before those Kumo assholes find me.' He thought to himself and bent over Yugito and picked her up/ He groaned under the effort and when he got her into his arms he slung her over his shoulder and began walking away into the woods, slow and steady.

After he walked a mile he knew that he needed to seriously rest before going on anymore missions. He was panting and his face was covered with sweat that rolled down his neck. Yugito, even though she was small and slender, seemed to be like a sack of rocks because of how weak he was right now. As he dragged his feet some more he wiped the sweat from his eyes. He walked for only another ten minutes before he finally collapsed and Yugito rolled off of him. He sat wheezing and put a hand on his heart and felt it racing. 'What am I going to do?' he asked himself as he got to his feet and staggered. He fell forward and caught himself on a tree and leaned against it and turned and rested his back on it.

He sighed and clenched his fists together a few times and then bent and picked Yugito up again and began walking with her in his arms. He found this easier then slinging her over his shoulder and he found that he only had to stop every couple of miles instead of every single mile. After he stopped for the tenth time he dropped Yugito to the ground softly and then sat down beside her. He closed his eyes and did some quick calculations. 'So Kumo knows that I can travel great distances very fast so they will be searching farther away from the city then they should. As long as I remain concealed I should be all right.' Naruto said and then looked at Yugito again. 'Now to keep her quiet.' As he said this she shifted and moaned slightly. He acted quickly and jumped over her and kneeled above her chest with his legs on either side of her, pinning her arms down. He put his hand down over her mouth and muffled the scream she let loose.

"Shut up." He said and she glared at him viciously. He stared at her hard and started to think hard. 'Okay if I get off her she will be able to fight back and I have no energy left, and if I remove my hands from her mouth she will scream and give away our position.' As he said this he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

He jerked it away and looked at his palm; it was bleeding from a bite wound in the center of it. He looked down at Yugito who grinned at him. "How'd that feel?" she said and opened her mouth to scream but Naruto hit her swiftly in the temple and she made a low groan and her eyes shut slowly, the scream dying in the back of her throat. He sighed and got off of her chest and winced when he saw that he had pulled her shirt down and her breasts were exposed. He sighed and pulled her shirt up and dragged her over to a tree and started to think. 'I need something to bind her, but since I do not have any scrolls with me…' Naruto cursed at his stupidity. He had a feeling that he should have brought some scrolls but he had neglected it. Naruto thought long and hard and came up with the only solution he could.

He pulled his Hitai off of his head and tied it quickly around the girl's mouth. He placed the metal part in her mouth and then tied it tight so that even if she screamed it would be a muffled moan or groan. He continued to think about what else he could do to ensure she didn't get him caught. He looked her body over and sighed. 'If only I could take some off her clothes without leaving her naked.' He thought and looked at his own shorts. 'Same goes for me.' He swore and tapped his fingers on his knee. He looked all around him and he chuckled when he looked up at the trees above him, they had vines in them and they looked sturdy enough to be used as a rope.

The task took a long time to accomplish, and when he finally did get a vine he was pretty much soaked in sweat. He slid carefully out of the tree he was in and landed next to Yugito and sat down and caught his breath.

"Little bitch, you completely drained me." He said and pulled her away from the tree. He sat her on the ground and brought her arms behind her and tied her wrists together. He then proceeded to tie her feet together and then he held the rest of the vine in his hand. It was about twenty feet long so he was safe for tying her up. He dragged her to her feet and her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she tried to do was scream, but as Naruto predicted the scream was only a groan due to the Hitai.

Naruto smiled at her and shrugged as she glared at him. He started at her legs and began to wind the vine around her. He kept winding the vine around her in a neat spiral and when he got to her chest he sighed. Either way he did this her shirt was going to slip off and he was going to see stuff that he didn't want to see. "Any idea how I can do this without having your boobs hanging out the whole walk back to base?"

Yugito made some noise and her cheeks turned red and Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

He slowly wound the vine around her and when her shirt began to slip he unwound it. 'Okay let's try this.' He thought and began to wind the vine around her breasts completely. When he finished they were completely wrapped in a green vine and Naruto knew that it was very uncomfortable for her.

"Okay I am going to take this gag away for a second to ask a question, if you try to scream I swear to god I will make this whole process painful." Naruto said and Yugito rolled her eyes. Naruto pulled the Hitai away and Yugito snarled at him. "Okay now tell me, is this okay how I have you tied because it looks uncomfortable."

"Of course it is uncomfortable my boobs are in plain sight of you!" Yugito shouted and he thumped her in the forehead.

"Now answer the question, is it uncomfortable or not?" he asked and Yugito rolled her eyes.

"Kinda, if you made the vines looser so that you weren't making my breasts turn into pancakes."Yugito said and rolled her shoulders around.

Naruto sighed and began unwinding the vines again. "I should just make this easy and bind you from head to toe."

Yugito shook her head. "No thanks."

He sighed and as he pulled the vine away he looked away from her. "You wanna fix your shirt so it stops showing off your body?"

Yugito turned red and made to fix her shirt but met some resistance. "I am kind of bound here."

Naruto chuckled as he remembered that he had tied her wrists together also. He looked at her shirt that was now completely exposing her chest and sighed. "Fine I'll do it." He grumbled and yanked the shirt down. Yugito turned redder and Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's your own fault, you went total fire cat and burned your clothes up."

Yugito snorted and looked away as Naruto began to wind the vine around her again but gently making it so that it was tight but loose around her curves. When he finished he looked at her again. "Is that better?"

Yugito nodded her head. "Yeah, but why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to travel with you for about a whole week and I do not want to listen to you complaining." Naruto said and tied the Hitai back around her mouth and she glared at him again. Naruto took the last five feet of vine and tied her wrists behind her back much tighter so she didn't get any funny ideas.

"Oh and if you try to use any jutsu I will break every bone in your hands." After he said this Yugito closed her eyes and from what he could tell, sighed. Naruto dragged her back over to the tree and laid her against it. "We will stay here for tonight so get some sleep." As he said this he laid down next to her and closed his eyes but before he drifted away he felt Yugito trying to roll herself away. Naruto growled under his breath and wrapped an arm around her and yanked her toward him. "I swear to god I will break your legs and arms if you try to escape again." He whispered in her ear and she stopped moving.

Naruto kept his arm around her holding on to her so she didn't try to escape again. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_

Naruto awoke later that day and found Yugito still in his arm. 'At least she took me seriously.' He thought and nudged her and her eyes fluttered open. He stood and she tried to stretch but it was to no avail. He bent over and picked her up in his arms again and wasted no time beginning to set out again. As he walked he noticed that he had more energy than the day before and he sighed thankfully. He shifted Yugito in his arms and continued on his way. After about two hours he stopped by a little stream and set the girl down. He untied the Hitai from around her mouth and she sighed in relief.

"If your good I will not have to put it back on." He said and Yugito smiled at him.

"Thank-you I didn't like the taste of salty metal." Naruto frowned at her and held the Hitai back up and she shut her mouth.

"Thank-you, now drink and hurry up." Naruto and leaned down so she could drink from the stream.

Yugito took in several long gulps and when she was done Naruto took a few gulps himself. He picked her back up and began to walk and Yugito closed her eyes and began to hum softly to herself. Naruto finally had enough after awhile and thumped her ear. "enough." She glared at him and he looked up at his Hitai and Yugito shifted her gaze.

"I don't like you very much." She said and Naruto grunted.

"The feelings mutual." He said and they continued to walk.

Night came upon them quick and Naruto stopped and put Yugito down and again he fell asleep holding on to her, making sure she couldn't roll away. T hey awoke in the morning and set off again, Yugito in Naruto's arms like before.

"How much longer until you get me to the base and I die?" Yugito asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Not much longer we will be arriving there any time." He said and Yugito closed her eyes.

"Tell me, why are you doing this…what have I done to you?" Yugito asked and Naruto saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yugito how old are you?" Naruto asked softly.

"I am 15 years old now why?" Yugito asked as she blinked the tears away.

Naruto brushed them away lightly and smiled at her. "I have nothing against you Yugito; this is the only way to achieve peace, your giving yourself to a greater cause."

"I am being forced to do something I do not want to do!" Yugito shouted and Naruto shook his head.

"That's true, but either way I am sorry…if I could make it so you didn't have to die then I would." Naruto said and he meant it.

"Oh really prove it!" Yugito hissed and Naruto closed his eyes.

"You must know about my first capture?" he asked and Yugito nodded her head.

"Yeah, you invaded Suna and captured that Gaara boy. But what about it you killed him!" Yugito said and turned her head away.

"You know he was resurrected right?"Naruto muttered and Yugito looked at him and nodded. "I helped, but no one else knows that, if I could resurrect you I would, I swear it." Naruto said and Yugito stared at him and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Do you promise... will you do everything you can to save me after this is over?" Yugito said and Naruto didn't answer right away.

"I promise Yugito; I'll do all I can to save you." Naruto said and then looked up. "We are here, do not speak, and do not do anything."Naruto said and began to untie her. As he pulled the vines away she reached up and pulled her shirt down again and Naruto chuckled. He got the last vine off her and before he opened the door he hesitated.

"Yugito, what is about to happen, it is painful…but I can knock you out and make it so you feel nothing." Naruto said and Yugito closed her eyes.

"Do it please…" she whispered and Naruto struck swiftly. His finger jabbed her temple and she crumpled to the ground but Naruto caught her and slung her over his shoulder.

He made a quick hand seal and touched the rock and it pulled apart and he walked into the cave where the whole entire group was waiting even Tobi. Naruto walked to the middle of the cave and set Yugito down and then looked at Tobi.

"You asshole! You came back here and didn't help finish the mission!" He shouted and started walking at Tobi.

"Tobi thought you were dead!" the man exclaimed and began to run.

Naruto drew out a Kunai and was about to hurl it at Tobi when Pain held up his hand stopping Naruto. "Enough, we must seal the demon away before our base is found again, Zetsu has confirmed that Kumo is tracking us as we speak."

Naruto shook his head and raised his hands "I am exhausted, the whole month has caught up to me I need to rest before I do anything else."

Pain narrowed his eyes. "How long will you be out for?"

"Maybe a couple or maybe few weeks." Naruto said and sighed. "Sorry but I can't even use any jutsu anymore that is how exhausted I am."

Pain muttered and dismissed the blonde boy with a flick of his hand. "Go, and do NOT be caught!"

_

Naruto Grabbed his bag that he had thrown in the corner of the base and then walked out of the cave, leaving Yugito alone, ready to get her Biju sucked out of her. He began muttering to himself as he set off towards a place that he could rest without having people find him. He already knew where he would go; he had found the place when he was younger, when he was still a Konoha ninja. He walked along the trail that would lead him to Konoha, only he couldn't enter the city itself. He would have to go all the way around, to the tunnels that were in the cliff that held the Hokage monuments.

It took him a day and a half but he reached Konoha in the afternoon. He walked around and traveled up the mountains, on the path that was made for those who were wealthy enough to buy or build their houses on the cliffs. He got to the top and sighed, his side was hurting like crazy. He limped over to one of the sealed off and hidden entrances and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him. When he was sure no one could see him he made three quick hand signs and then touched the rock and a seal appeared on the front. He gently pulled it off and the rock in front of him wavered and then disappeared. He quickly stepped inside and put the seal on the ground so that the rock reappeared again. When the process was complete he limped around trying to find the perfect place for himself to set up his little house for the next few weeks.

It took him awhile but he found the perfect place, it was behind the second Hokage's head. He also found that in the Fourth Hokage's eye was a large hole that he could sit in. He dropped his bag and began to dig around in it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a green scroll and chuckled. He had become rather good at sealing things in scrolls and he was to the point that he needed to try and seal larger things away. He knew that unsealing his stuff would make it so that he had drained any chakra he had built up in the last couple days. He sighed and continued to dig and when he was finished he had four scrolls sitting in front of him. A red one, two blue's, and one green one and they all had their own things sealed away. He started with the green scroll and unrolled it. He bit his thumb and pressed it against the first mark on the roll. In a cloud of smoke a tent appeared in front of him and he set to work on putting it together.

When he finished he picked the scroll up again and bit his thumb again, since it had healed just a little bit. He pressed it against the second mark and in another cloud of smoke a pile of logs appeared on the ground next to him. He smiled and replaced the scroll in the bag and moved on to the red scroll. He quickly unsealed all of his sleeping things and then all of his pots for cooking. He finished with the scroll by getting a box of matches unsealed. He threw the scroll back in his bag and moved on to the first blue scroll. He unsealed some food, just some small stuff like ramen and crackers. He set the scroll aside and then picked up the last scroll. This was one of his most important scrolls right now.

He bit his thumb and pressed it against the first, second, third, and fourth marks and in a cloud of smoke four big jugs of water appeared in front of him. He nodded his head and let the scroll roll up and then he made it spin neatly in his hand and he stuck it in his pocket. He started getting ready to make his dinner when he stopped and stood up straight. He slowly walked over to the Fourth Hokage's eye and crawled inside of it and saw that he made it just in time to see the sun setting in the horizon. T cast and orange and pink glow over Naruto's home village and he smiled when he saw a group of kids running down the street chasing each other. He sat and watched sadly as his past continued on without him. He looked all around and saw very familiar sights, sights that he had seen when he was 14.

He saw the Uchiha Manor and stared at it, it brought up memories of Sasuke and with Sasuke of his old team. He thought about Sakura and Kakashi and realized that they were no longer a team because of him and Sasuke both now. He averted his gaze and he set his sights on the ninja academy. As he looked he saw a familiar man standing in front of the gates also looking at the sun set. It was his old teacher Iruka. Naruto let his gaze travel over to a small stand that he knew very well. Ichiraku's Ramen shop, even though he had left this village a long time ago, he only missed it for one reason. That Ramen was the best stuff ever and he really had been craving it in the last two months. Naruto closed his eyes and thought to himself. 'Why did I ever leave this place?' His eyes shot open and he glared at the village.

"Oh yeah, because all you did was lie to me." As he said this he pulled himself out of the Hokage's eye and walked over to his little camping area and struck a match. He threw it onto his pile of logs and a fire roared up and if one were to look through it they would see Naruto's face through the blaze. They would see his eyes full of anger and hate. He was formulating a plot and it would be put into action sometime in the future.

"Okay so we have caught four Biju and since I have joined the group that puts us up five and down four. Yonbi, Gobi, Nanabi, and the Hachibi are all that's left. I know that the group wants to wait to catch the Hachibi since he is the most dangerous Jinchuriki besides me." Naruto began muttering to himself. "Yonbi is in grass country, and he is just a queer guy who doesn't even poise a treat to us. Gobi is in that one old man and I guess he is somewhat dangerous but still he will be easily caught and captured. Nanabi is sealed in that one green haired girl…" Naruto trailed of as he remembered this girl. He had met her in his travels with Jiarya before he had joined Akatsuki. She was in Rock country and she was about his age maybe a few months older. They had gotten along for the couple weeks that Naruto was there and Jiarya conducted his "research".

She and him shared stories about their pasts and he found out that she willingly gave herself up to have the demon sealed in her so people didn't really treat her like shit.

"What was her name again?" Naruto asked himself and chuckled when he remembered. "Oh yeah, Natsumi, but either way she shouldn't be too hard to get since she is more of a medical type. That leaves Hachibi in Kumo…"Naruto trailed off. "The best persons to go after Hachibi would be Kisame and Hidan." Naruto kept thinking about all of this and soon he drifted off in a whole new thought. How was the group going to achieve peace exactly when they caught every Biju?

_

1 ½ months later.

(Sorry about the time skip.)

_

Naruto sat up slowly in his tent and stretched and yawned. He scratched his head and crawled out of his tent. As he got to his feet he clenched his fist, he had been resting for a month and a half now, and it should have been plenty of enough time to have gained most of his chakra back. He closed his eyes and spoke in his mind.

"_Hey Fox! Have you had enough time to rest?" _he asked and the fox chuckled at his question.

"I always have time but if you're asking if I have built up all my chakra again then the answer is yes I have." The fox said this and the link went silent.

Naruto grinned and disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared at the fourth Hokage's eye. He looked out and saw the sun just beginning to rise. "I am back." He muttered and flash stepped back to his camp site. He began sealing all of his tuff away and left all of his empty food wrappers and his fire pit right where they were. When he was done he had dressed himself in his clothes and slung his back over his shoulder. His Katana was back on his back and he gripped the hilt in anticipation. He had thrown on his usual black shorts and his usual red t-shirt with the red spiral. Naruto fished into his pocket and pulled out his ring and slid it on his finger.

He began walking through the maze of tunnels that would lead him to the part of the cave that he entered in through. It took him five minutes but he finally arrived and he wasted no time ripping the seal off the floor. As soon as he did the rock wavered and disappeared and he stepped out into the sunlight. He didn't bother replacing the seal at all and started walking away. He got to the path that lead off of the cliff and he sighed and made two flash steps and was soon standing at the bottom. He began walking away and that was when he realized he had done something really bad. He had forgotten to disguise his chakra, and his chakra was easily readable by people who knew him.

He didn't have to run far before he encountered his first Shinobi. He skidded to a stop and sighed. It was just a pair of ANBU, no big deal. One of the ANBU held a short sword in his hand and the other was twirling a Kunai on his finger.

"Well if it isn't Konoha's biggest mess up." The first said and chuckled behind his mask.

The second one snorted and added. "Why has the one who ran away returned now?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and drew out his Katana. "I needed a place to lay low for awhile."

Both men stiffened when he said this. "What do you mean?" one asked and Naruto laughed.

"I have been here for over a month…thank-you for giving me shelter." As he said this he disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind the two ANBU just as they fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto wiped his sword on one of their backs and sighed. "Now everyone will be after me like flies on horse shit." He muttered and began to flash step away.

He went around to the path that he had taken here and he cursed when he sensed a lot of people following him. He picked up the pace and made longer jumps and soon he broke out the forest he was in and into a wide field. He got to the center of it and turned to the spot that the ninja chasing him would emerge from. He held his sword in front of him and bit his thumb. He made a line of blood from the bottom of the hilt to the tip of the blade and threw he sword into the air.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **

In a cloud of green Gamakaze appeared by his side and he was crouching staring at the same spot that Naruto was.

"Thanks for summoning me earlier." The frog said sarcastically.

"I couldn't do shit earlier." Naruto said and started weaving signs. He pressed his hand down on Gamakaze's back and a green cloud surrounded them just as Konoha ninja poured into the field.

"There he is get him!" A ninja yelled and they began to run at Naruto.

The cloud of green faded away and Naruto stood in his Fusion mode staring at the ninja flying at him. He disappeared in a flash of green and reappeared inside the group of 7 ninja and began attacking. He cut down 2 of them immediately. The others were smart and jumped away. Naruto looked at them and glared, he pointed at one ninja and disappeared in a flash of green and reappeared in front of the man who was now impaled on his blade. He disappeared again and the man slumped to the ground. Naruto reappeared behind the man on the complete opposite side of the circle and slashed down ripping his chest open.

As the man fell Naruto spun in a quick circle and shouted as three ninja jumped at him.

"**Futon: Kazeshiteiru!"**

They fell to the ground dead and Naruto sighed and looked at the leader.

"You're wasting my time." He said and the man smirked.

"Oh really?" the man said as he brought his hands up and five shapes detached themselves from the woods.

Naruto watched as Kakashi, Jiarya, Sakura, Lee, Guy, Shikimaru, Neji, Tsunade, Kiba, and Hinata all appeared in a circle around him. Naruto swore as he realized that no matter how strong he was he couldn't take all these people at the same time. He held his sword out in front of him and he heard Jiarya speak.

"Naruto, do not do this." His former sensei said and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Oh, but I am going to." He said and disappeared in a green flash.

He reappeared in front of Tsunade and was about to swing down on her when she brought her fist back and slammed it into his gut. He coughed out a little blood and was sent flying backwards and hit the ground and skidded. He got to his feet slowly as hit inner organs healed from the chakra infused punch. He glared at the old hag and swore. 'Just what I thought, I can't fight them all.' He thought and held his sword up.

'_Gamakaze, shield me in this fight.'___He thought communicating to the frog he had fused with.

'You got it!' the frog said from inside his mind.

Naruto held his sword out in front of him and the green frog shield washed over him and not only was his sword out held but so was Gamakaze's. He smirked at Jiarya who narrowed his eyes at him.

"I see so you have mastered that eh?" Jiarya said and reached into his pocket.

"What is "That"?" Tsunade asked and Jiarya bowed his head.

"Frog Fusion…only few have mastered it in the last 60 years." Jiarya said and pulled out a scroll note.

Naruto watched with wonder as Jiarya started making hand seals and then ran at Naruto with amazing speed. Naruto slashed down at his teacher with his sword but Jiarya ducked under it and the frog's sword and slammed the scroll note into Naruto's chest. He jumped away as Naruto fell to his knees dropping his sword.

"What did you do to me?!" Naruto shouted as the green frog around him disappeared.

"That right there is a special little defusing note; it rips you away from your frog or toad that you combined with." Jiarya said and in a cloud of green smoke Gamakaze hit the ground with a thud. The frog got to its feet and sighed. Naruto looked to his right and saw that his sword was laying by his side, only it was a katana again.

"Well, shall we attack now?" Kakashi said forming a Chidori.

"Yes let us finish this so we can save the innocent." Lee said unwrapping the bandages from around his hands.

Naruto looked up and smirked. "So you sealed away my fusion technique, but I have much more up my sleeve." As he said this he slowly stood to his feet and looked at Gamakaze. "Wanna try out that new technique we were working on?"

Gamakaze grinned at him. "Are you sure, I mean it is far from perfect."

Naruto shrugged and made a couple hand seals and slammed his hands together. "Let's do it!" he shouted and Gamakaze nodded. The frog drew out his sword and ran at Naruto who grabbed his sword and met Gamakaze's sword. The two went up in a cloud of Green and red smoke.

"Now what did they do?" Sakura asked as the cloud disappeared.

Jiarya shrugged and watched his former student. "Nothing, I don't think he did anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes at them. "Of course I didn't do anything." He said this and raised his Katana to the side and Jiarya gasped at it.

"What the hell?" he muttered as Naruto spun the sword in a quick circle.

"How do you like it?" Naruto said darkly.

"Like what?" Sakura muttered.

"My sword." Naruto said and raised his eyebrows.

"Umm Naruto…it didn't work." Gamakaze said from his side.

Naruto jumped and groaned. "Aww man! Well, then Gamakaze I guess I do not need your help anymore, you free to go."

Gamakaze nodded and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Naruto looked back up at the ten ninja he was going to have to try and fight. They were some of the strongest ninja he knew besides the Akatsuki members that is. He sheathed his sword and brought his hands up in a fighting stance. He didn't' have time to dink around with these people. He looked at them all figuring out who he was going to go after first. His sights set on the weakest member of the group, Hinata. He smiled and Disappeared in a red flash and she stiffened when he appeared behind her. He brought his sword down at her head but she turned and slammed her hands into his chest and he was blasted back.

He rolled and hit a tree and shook his head. 'Damn, she got strong.' He thought to himself and got to his feet. If Hinata was that strong then he definitely couldn't stand up against them all. He ran at Tsunade and brought his fist back and swung at her face. She brought her hand up to block but he disappeared in a red flash and reappeared behind her and kicked out. He caught her back and she was sent flying forwards, but she was able to slow herself down and skidded to a stop. Naruto ducked under a Chidori that Kakashi had aimed for his head and swiftly turned and brought his leg around catching him in his gut.

The silver haired man was launched backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Naruto disappeared in a red flash and reappeared behind Kiba and swung at him with his sword but just before he made contact with his neck his arm jerked to a sudden stop. He sighed as he realized what had happened.

"Shadow possession success." Shikimaru said and Jiarya chuckled.

"Let us finish this." He said and formed a Rasengan in his hand.

Naruto swore as he tried to figure out away to get out of the shadow possession. Jiarya began running at him Rasengan in front of him. He brought his arm back and was about to slam it into Naruto's chest when a sudden yellow flash appeared behind him and grabbed his shirt and spun him in a circle and threw him the opposite way. Jiarya crashed into the ground and flipped over and then turned to see who had stopped his attack and froze. Naruto cursed when he saw who was standing in front of him…AGAIN.

"My son, you can't die before I kill you." Minato said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto tried to move but it was to no avail, Shikimaru held him still. 'God I got to get out of here!' he thought frantically and began to think of a way out.

"Shikimaru let me go now!" he shouted.

Shikimaru chuckled lightly and shook his head. "So you can kill us, no thanks."

Naruto snarled at him. "You stupid ass idiot do not recognize this man!"

Shikimaru shrugged his shoulders/ "Nope, but if he is helping us out then oh well."

"Yah and after he kills me you'll be next!" Naruto shouted. This was true since after Minato killed Naruto he would pretty much have to keep following Orochimaru's orders to kill.

Shikimaru froze at this and then narrowed his eyes. "How do I know-"

"He isn't lying Shikimaru. None of us will stand a chance against that man. Do you honestly not recognize him?" Kakashi said from next to the boy holding Naruto prisoner.

"No who is he?" Shikimaru said as he didn't let his jutsu go.

"He is the Yondaime Hokage." Jiarya said from behind the two.

Naruto tried to flash step but he found that he couldn't do that either. Minato chuckled lightly and drew out a Kunai. "I have got you this time my son." He said as he twirled the kunai around.

Naruto chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I guess you do."

Minato swung the Kunai at Naruto but stopped in mid flight. "Wait, even if I have to kill you, I don't want to do it like this."

Naruto let a breath of relief and smiled. "Thank-you with that being the case I will just be on my way."

"I am going to kick your ass for leaving your own father in the sand pit." Minato finished and Naruto sighed.

"I never get that lucky twice." He sighed as Minato brought his fist around.

It smashed into Naruto's face and he was sent flying and he grinned in amusement when Shikimaru was launched to the side also plowing into Kakashi. Naruto hit the ground and rolled and Shikimaru followed his actions. Naruto felt the paralysis technique fade and he jumped to his feet again. He looked over at Shikimaru and saw that he was slowly getting to his feet holding his arm. When Naruto looked closer he saw that it was broken.

"Serves you right." He muttered and looked back at his father. "Sorry dad but I am needed elsewhere, but maybe you can do me a favor." Naruto said and Minato chuckled.

"Sorry but you are the only thing to do on my TO KILL list." Minato said and Naruto sighed.

"So it really is you, Minato?" Jiarya said and Minato turned to his old sensei.

"Sensei? Is that really you?" Minato said and his gaze drifted down to Kakashi. "Kakashi, your all grown up…"

Naruto took this distraction like a gift from heaven and began to creep away. A Kunai buried itself in the ground in front of him and he froze. He turned and saw Minato starring at him. He sighed and started making hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Clones began to appear all over and soon everyone was surrounded by a large mass of Naruto clones. Naruto chuckled as he flash stepped away from the protesting Konoha ninjas. He watched as tree's blurred by and he headed back to the Akatsuki base.

He arrived about four hours later with no one on his trail. He felt that all of his clones had been destroyed now and that the Konoha ninja's were trying to find him and so was his father. Naruto quickly opened the door to the hideout and found it empty. It wasn't like that for long though because Pain appeared and soon everyone appeared everyone but Hidan and Kakuza. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Pain but the man knew exactly what he was about to ask.

"They are dead, Konoha killed them." Pain said and Naruto starred at him in horror.

"No, they can't be they were immortal." He shouted and Pain held up a hand.

"It is true I know that you and Hidan were friends so I am sorry." Pain said and Naruto looked away to the side.

"Who killed him?" he asked and Pain looked at him.

"A Nara boy, he was getting revenge."Pain said and Naruto shook his head in anger.

"Shikimaru, I just got away from him…" Naruto muttered.

"I know Zetsu told me already, you had a run in with many Konoha ninja's and your father again."Pain said and Naruto nodded. "Okay well we can deal with that later but we have other issues on our hands now, first Kisame is on his way here with the Yonbi, we caught him just yesterday. With the absence of Deidra, Hidan, and Kakuza we need you more than ever…can you help in this sealing?"

Naruto nodded his head and Pain sighed in relief. "So we are down to six members and we have six Biju in our hands…" Naruto asked the question and Pain nodded in agreement.

"It seems like that is true." He said and Naruto shook his head.

"The sealing process, it is going to take longer now." he said and Pain nodded his head.

"It seems that way, but it cannot be help." Pain said and Naruto shrugged.

"Well I will be here until Kisame arrives with the Yonbi." Naruto said and Pain nodded and disappeared from sight

Naruto walked over to the rock that Hidan would always sit at and he sighed. Hidan was the only person he actually liked in the group, but for those who were left… he didn't really care for any of them. He sat down on his own rock and waited for Kisame to arrive.

Author's Notes: So Chapter 8, I think it is a piece of crap. I didn't know where to go yet I did. But let's establish a few things. First: There is nothing going on between Yugito and Naruto and nothing ever will.

Second: Naruto isn't as strong as a god, because as you see he got his ass handed to him by Tsunade.

Third: I know I need to start killing more people off, well not really but I just don't think it's fair that Akatsuki are being killed left and right.

Four: I know that Deidra is suppose to die after Hidan and Kakuza are but this is my story, so if I want Naruto to have to battle I giant terd then I will.

Five: I will start to use Time skips more frequently, but not major ones like three years.

Six: I may start having chapters that deal with the past or other people now.

Seven: Last but not least, I know that Minato should be killed off already but you know what, you have to admit it is rather fun having him in the story, it spices it up. Also it is fun having him and Naruto fight since they are just like each other pretty much.

Anyways peace out and Chapter nine will be better I promise.

_

Futon: Kazeshiteiru = Wind Release: Wind Cutter

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow clones Technique


	9. Chapter 9: The Avenger

Chapter 9: The Avenger

Four forms walked through the woods, away from the base they were just at. They walked in the form of a diamond, one in front, two in the middle, and one in the back. In the front was a dark haired boy in white robes. He wore a purple rope around his midsection and threw that was a sheath for his Katana; this was Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's former team mate. Behind him was a big man who was very muscular, this was Jugo, the other three had just added him to their group. Next to him was Kirin, a girl infatuated with Sasuke. He had stumbled across her inside one of Orochimaru's bases and she followed him everywhere he went now. She was a sensory type and was a major asset in the group; she would be able to find enemies long before they found the four of them. Then brining up the back was a boy with silver hair that hung down in front of his face. On his back he had a large sword that he had donned long before he met Sasuke. Sasuke had learned that this boy, Shisani, was one of the seven mist swordsmen and he carried one of the powerful blades, the Executioner blade.

The four were drawn together when Orochimaru was caught and captured by, who they found out recently, none other than the Dobe of Sasuke's past, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was pissed when he heard of the man's capture and then execution, and he added another person to his list of people he had to kill. Sasuke turned his head to his group of followers who now called themselves the "Hawks". They all had something in common and it was rather convenient. All four of them had curse marks, a gift from Orochimaru. Sasuke turned his head away from them and kept walking forwards. They were leaving the base they had just found Jugo in. It was tough to find him since there was hundreds of monster like humans that had received some kind of mutation curse mark.

Sasuke, Kirin, and Shisani had cut down mostly all of the things and finally found Jugo in a cell by himself. When they found him he tried to kill Shisani and Kirin but Sasuke put a stop to that right away. After they persuaded Jugo to come with them they set off for their next destination. Sasuke had decided that Sound country was taking the fact that Orochimaru no longer controlled them to their head. Sasuke planned on restoring order and most likely even planned on making himself the leader of the country. He looked to his left and right remaining alert and continued to look forward again. He had many run-ins with ninja who tried to catch him and bring him in for interrogation and he didn't want any of them to take him by surprise.

His hands remained at his sides as they walked through the maze of trees but when something snapped or cracked he would barely move and a kunai would suddenly be buried in the object that moved. Sometimes it was a rabbit sometimes it was a lone deer, and once he even got fox through the head. Sasuke frowned in disgust as he thought about all the things that had been killed by him since they were on the move. He had wasted his weapons on pointless things and he knew that he would have to soon restock his kunai.

"Sasuke-kun, how much longer until we get to our destination?" Kirin asked sweetly from the back of the group.

"Sasuke-kun, how much longer till we get to our destination?" Shisani mimicked and Kirin narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist down on his head. Shisani snapped his head up and glared at her and growled and she smirked and thumped him in the forehead. "Why you little bi-!" he began but he was interrupted.

"Knock it off, act like the mature people you are…"Sasuke said not turning to look at the two teens behind him. His voice was cold and hard and it stopped the two in their tracks. They glared at each other and continued walking. "We have another day before we reach our first village, Kirin." Sasuke said and became silent again.

"So again why are we doing this, wouldn't it just be better if we let the sound take control to their head and let them get annihilated in their stupidity." Jugo said and Shisani chuckled in agreement.

"That would be easier." He muttered and Sasuke sighed at the dumbness.

"I will not lie when I tell you that you guys are not very bright." he said and Shisani raised his eyebrows in shock of what the raven haired boy just said. "If we take control of Sound and are able to make it work together better, than we will become all that more powerful." Sasuke said and Jugo nodded his head in understanding.

"So after we take control of the Sound then what will we do?" the teen asked and Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Then I will take my vengeance on my brother and after that I will finish what I started with 'him' three years ago." Sasuke said and Kirin swooned.

"Oh Sasuke your so strong and dark!" she sighed and Shisani made a gagging noise.

"Lay off Kirin." He said and Jugo rolled his eyes.

Sasuke frowned as the trio behind him began to bicker with one another. He didn't even try to stop it this time because if he did they would just start up either five or ten minutes from now. He continued walking and when a branched creaked under a heavy weight he stopped. He noticed that the three behind him stopped talking right away also and Kirin walked up to him and whispered so softly that he had to focus just to her what she said.

"There is five people in the trees. They are scattered apart from each other." she said and turned and walked back to her position.

Sasuke didn't react and began walking again and Jugo and Shisani eyed him suspiciously and continued walking also. Sasuke knew that they were at a disadvantage right now since they five ninja were scattered but if he could make them make the first move it would be easier to eliminate them. Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them they were red and had three tamoe's in them. He had activated his Sharigan and he slowly turned his head to the right and the left, trying to find the enemies chakra. He located only one ninja and he sighed when he realized that the others had hidden their presences good. Kirin only found them because of her excellent ability. He continued walking and he noticed that the ninja he located followed in the trees silently. Sasuke looked at Jugo and the teen nodded in acknowledgement.

Sasuke continued walking and acted suddenly, his arm was a blur as he threw four shuriken at the ninja who was tracking them and he saw the four shuriken strike the tree the ninja was in. The ninja was able to pull back and dodge the shuriken as they made a perfect line in front of his face. Sasuke felt Jugo run past him and jump into the tree. Sasuke smirked when a Shinobi came flying out of the leaves and crashed into the ground in front of him. Jugo jumped from the tree and walked over to Sasuke and chuckled as the Shinobi made a weak attempt to escape. Sasuke stepped on his leg and pinned it to the ground and the Shinobi yelped as Sasuke applied even more pressure. Sasuke's eyes shot open as eight kunai flew from the trees at him. He moved with extreme grace and extraordinary speed. He grabbed his own kunai and threw it at one of the blades. They collided and shot off in opposite directions and speared two other kunai to trees. Sasuke watched as a dozen shuriken flew from Kirin's hands and struck down the remaining kunai and whizzed into the tree's aimed at the enemies who threw the kunai. Sasuke looked down at the ninja he was pinning to the ground and sighed.

"How many of you are there?" he demanded and the ninja smirked and shrugged.

Sasuke shrugged and stepped off him and looked at Jugo. The Shinobi jumped to his and began to run at Sasuke but Jugo's fist slammed into him and sent him flying backwards into the forest where he slammed into several trees. Sasuke looked around trying to find the enemies and he smirked when he found them retreating.

"Go, they are trying to run." He said and jumped into a tree and began jumping from branch to branch with incredible speed. He caught up with the first ninja right away.

The ninja was on the ground running and he noticed a shadow getting larger in front of him. He stopped and looked just as Sasuke crashed into his back and slammed him into the ground. The ninja coughed up some blood and Sasuke cocked his head at him and sighed. "Who are you?" he said darkly. The ninja glared at him and then chuckled.

"Screw you." He said and Sasuke shook his head.

"Wrong answer." Sasuke said and formed a chidori. The ninja's eyes opened in horror and saw the last thing he ever saw again.

_

When Sasuke got back to where he had run from he found Jugo, Shisani, and Kirin standing in front of a ninja who was cowered on the ground. He walked up to the ninja as the trio looked at him and then looked back at their prisoner.

"Now, who are you?" Sasuke asked and the ninja shut his mouth tightly. Sasuke sighed and grabbed the man's hair and yanked his head upwards. He bent down and whispered in his ear. "Who the hell are you?" he asked the ninja again. The words were quiet and carried a sharp coldness that made Sasuke's team shudder not to mention the ninja.

"T-that is c-classified." The ninja said and Sasuke dropped the man's hair and he fell to the ground. Sasuke stood up straight and drew out his katana and flicked it at the man's throat. It stopped just as it touched the skin and drew a line of blood. The blood traveled down the blade and the man shuddered as Sasuke pressed the cold metal against his neck harder. "Sound country scouts!" the man yelped and Sasuke chuckled. He pulled the sword away and the man sighed briefly.

Sasuke signaled for his team to follow them and they eyed him and then looked at the ninja. Sasuke shrugged and looked at the ninja. "Tell me who is the true leader of Sound country?"

The ninja smiled and replied quickly and didn't even think about his answer. "That is easy, Sanjukuu-san is."

Sasuke shook his sadly and looked the ninja in his eyes darkly. "Wrong answer, the correct answer is me…Uchiha Sasuke."

The ninja froze at the name and was about to speak but he didn't have enough time.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."**

_

Sasuke walked along with his group behind him, their heads were down. They were still in shock from what they saw. Sasuke had incinerated the ninja that sat before them, and it seemed like he didn't even think about it at the time either. Jugo looked at the raven haired man and eyed him carefully. Not a single one of them knew where he came from or what his story was. Sasuke felt Jugo's eyes boring into his back and he let out a breath of frustration.

"Is there something on my back that you like?" he asked and Jugo's eyes widened and he looked away.

"It's nothing." He muttered and Sasuke stopped and turned to his team.

"I know what each and every one of you is thinking about Your in shock because I roasted that man back there but you know, he was about to kill us." Sasuke said and Kirin looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean? He was helpless." she said this and Sasuke shook his head.

"He was wrapped with explosive notes and I thought it was a bluff until he ignited them. I burned him so that we didn't get killed." He said this and turned back around and began walking and the three teens stared at his back.

They quickly began following him again, taking in what he had just said. Shisani glanced in Jugo's direction and shrugged at the man. There was nothing they could do to change the past, besides the man was a risk. Sasuke kept moving forwards and soon began to pick up the speed. When the sun was getting to the point that it was going to disappear beyond the horizon he was running across the ground. His team was right behind him, somewhat tired but due to their curse marks they got a little boost. It was well into night when they stopped and when they did Sasuke cursed.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Kirin asked looking at him. Shisani rolled his eyes behind her back and sat down in front of a tree and rested his head and back against it.

"We are in enemy territory and we have not reached the first village yet." Sasuke muttered angrily and punched a tree. The tree splintered and cracked under the blow and Kirin winced when blood began to drip from Sasuke's knuckles.

"Are we going to stop here?" Jugo said looking around at all the trees that could be sheltering enemies from sight.

"We have no choice, we do not want to reach the village and be exhausted from running." Sasuke said and stood to his feet and looked at his team. "I will take first watch, then Shisani, Kirin, and then Jugo. "Until it is your turn get some rest you will need it."

With this Sasuke disappeared in a black flash as he ran up the tree with amazing speed. The three ninja on the ground looked at one another and nodded and gathered around one tree. Shisani was on one side, Kirin on the other, and Jugo and the other side. There was only one open spot left but Sasuke was in that direction keeping watch. Soon, after they had all looked around warily at the yellow glowing eyes in the forest, the three ninja's were asleep and Sasuke was all by himself in his tree, sheltered behind leaves.

Sasuke pulled a knee up to his body and laid himself back against the tree trunk and let his other leg dangle from the branch. He looked at the moon and thought about how it glowed in the sky. He was jealous that it sat in the sky, away from all the problems of human kind, though it reminded him of himself. It was all alone, close to the earth and sun yet not able to actually be with them. Sasuke's eyes were red since he had activated his Sharigan again to keep an eye out. He waited for about three hours until he awoke Shisani who tiredly got up and crawled into the tree to keep watch while Sasuke took his spot and drifted into a light and needed slumber.

_

Sasuke awoke from a gentle nudge in his side and when he opened his eyes he saw Kirin squatting next to him and Jugo and Shisani on either of him standing. Sasuke got to his feet and Kirin followed his lead and without a word they set off to the village they were going to capture. As they walked Kirin watched a group of rabbits run shyly into their underground home and then one peeked out but its head shot back in as they passed by.

Sasuke watched the trail ahead of him and began to think about how they would capture the first village. 'I guess we will just go with the flow of things, and if things go bad then…' he thought and turned when Jugo asked another question.

"Hey Sasuke what is the name of this village again?" He asked and Sasuke rubbed his eye before answering.

"The name of this village is Honogaku and after this village we must capture four others and then we will be in control. The smaller villages cannot do anything to us but the five big villages can definitely become a major pain if gone unchecked for too long." Sasuke said and Jugo nodded as he thought about this.

"So what you're saying is that…after we catch these four villages we have to stay and rule over them?" Shisani said with a sigh.

"No, we are just making sure they know who the boss is, Orochimaru didn't stay in any of the villages did he? No, he ruled from bases and they answered to him just like they will do for me." Sasuke muttered dangerously.

"Then after we catch the four villages what are we doing?" Kirin asked curiously.

Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder and gave Kirin a dark look. She froze under his gaze and began to take deeper breaths. 'What the hell?' she thought and then Sasuke spoke.

"After this, I am going to go and make my brother pay finally." Sasuke said and began walking again.

_

They arrived at the village a bit later and when they walked in they had no problems, in fact they had not even a single person stop them. Sasuke frowned when he realized that the village had let power go to their heads, but they were about to learn. He began to march to the center of town where he knew the leader's tower would lie. He had been to almost every village with Orochimaru in the last three years so he knew the blueprints of all the cities pretty much. He continued walking and he got to the small tower and sneered with disgust at it. They had no guards posted around it what so ever, no one to stop intruders.

Sasuke walked in through the doors that were at the bottom and found a woman sitting behind a desk filing away paper work. He walked up to the desk and she didn't turn to talk to him right away so he cleared his throat. She continued to ignore him so he finally took a different approach. He slammed his fist down on to the desk and it shattered from the blow. Kirin, Shisani, and the woman who had been behind the desk all jumped in surprise. The woman looked at Sasuke fearfully and he smirked at her, she wasn't so big and bad as she thought after all.

"Where is the leader of this village?" he demanded and the woman pointed to the steps and Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away from her shuddering form.

He walked up the steps and his team followed close behind. When he got to the door he wasted no time knocking and proceeded to kick it down with ease. The door flew off its hinges and banged to the ground. The man who was sitting behind the desk stood abruptly but Sasuke pointed back down at the chair and the man obliged.

"Who are you?" he demanded and Sasuke walked over to his desk and grabbed the edge. He threw it across the room in one swift motion and walked up to the man in the chair.

"I am the new leader of this village, Uchiha Sasuke." He said and the man froze.

"But I am the leader, I can only be replaced when I die." The man whined.

A boy and his father were walking past the leader's tower bickering over something the boy had done. As they passed they heard a crack and they looked up. As they did they saw their leader fly from the building wall and hit the ground with a loud crash. Cement stones fell to the ground around him and the chair he was in and the boy watched with wonder as a raven haired boy stepped up to the hole. He saw the boy smirk and jump down from the hole to the leader's body and look at it. Three other people followed him and they landed beside him and with blank looks on their faces.

"Consider yourself dead." Sasuke said and walked away.

"Halt!" came a cry from behind him.

Sasuke turned and saw several sound ninja running over to where the chaos was and behind them was the secretary that he had met a few minutes earlier. He held up a hand stopping Shisani who had drawn his blade to dispatch off the annoying guards.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a chilling voice.

"Did you just kill him?!" the guard shouted looking at his previous leader.

"Yes, I did. He said that I could only be leader if he died, so I took care of the problem." Sasuke said and walked right up to the man. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and you better send a message to all of the other four villages telling them that they are all next." With this Sasuke turned and began to walk away.

The guards starred at his back and then looked down at their fallen leader.

"Well he had a long rein…" someone mumbled and the lead guard turned and walked away.

"A whole whapping month." Someone else added and they began to chuckle.

_

Sasuke walked out of the village and behind him was team Hawk. They headed in the direction of the next village that lay about an hour's journey from here. Sasuke hoped that they would be able to hit up this village and then continue on and get at least half way to the third village before dusk. As he walked he heard Shisani and Jugo whispering fiercely behind him and then suddenly Shisani spoke up.

"Do you think we will meet resistance now?" he asked and Sasuke didn't turn to give his answer.

"What do you think; I just put their leader through a damn wall." Sasuke mumbled and Kirin snickered.

"That might not have been the brightest idea." She said and Sasuke sighed.

"It is over and done with, do not dwell upon it okay?" he said and the three became silent as they continued waking.

They walked in silence for the whole hour until they came upon the next village where they found that they were better prepared for them then the last village was. As they walked in the gate a group of a dozen or more ninja ran at them shouting their war cries. Sasuke sighed and activated his Sharigan and drew his Katana and held it out at the oncoming ninja. Shisani drew out his own blade and let it slam down on the ground and Jugo smashed his fists together while Kirin drew out two slender kunai and watched as the ninja got closer. Sasuke reacted first and swung his now lightning covered blade at the first few ninja and before they could react it slashed across their chest.

"**Chidori!"**

They crumpled to the ground convulsing and this made the last nine ninja freeze in their tracks. They watched Sasuke with fear but that was their undoing. He caught them all in a Genjutsu and as they stared at the ninja before them they were hacked down by Sasuke and his group. As they put away their weapons they continued walking leaving a pile of dead or injured bodies behind them. Sasuke thought about where the head tower was in this village and he remembered that it was near the back of the village. They began to run through the streets and when they found the tower they found it guarded by a small army of maybe a hundred ninja.

Sasuke sighed and pointed at the head ninja and spoke.

"You there, I am Uchiha Sasuke I demand an audience with your so called "Leader." He said and the man snorted.

"Yeah right kid, keep dreaming, now either come peacefully or we will have to hurt you." He said and Sasuke closed his eyes in anger.

"Jugo and Shisani go, cut a path down for Kirin, and then Kirin you go and capture the leader and drag him down here."Sasuke muttered and the three acted quickly. Shisani ran at the crowd swinging his sword crazily and Jugo started punching at men, sending them flying backwards. Kirin waited until the path was cleared and took off, running into the building.

Sasuke watched with grim amusement as the ninja who had once been strong fought back pitifully. He saw Kirin reappear at the door way and he sighed in relief. They had managed to successfully capture the man alive. He disappeared in a ball of lightning and ran passed the ninja who were blocking him from getting to Kirin. As he ran he jabbed out with his lightning infused hands and men crumpled as they were electrocuted. He had worked on this technique with Kabuto to maximize his speed. Even though it wasn't his best jutsu it was still helpful when he wanted speed and a way to be offensive at the same time.

He skidded to a stop by Kirin and muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"**Denshiken."**

As he appeared by her a man flew by him and slammed into the building and continued through it and into the main lobby of the tower. Jugo walked out of the mass of men frowning and cracked his knuckles. Shisani appeared next as he cut a man, who stood in front of him, in half. Sasuke watched as the remaining men standing got ready for a second attack but he raised a hand and pointed at their hostage.

"Now, if this man here is your supposed leader shouldn't he have been out here fighting." Sasuke said and looked at all the men he still stood.

"Sound country has become weak since Orochimaru has fallen, but I plan to make that different. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru's student if you may." Sasuke said and he saw many stiffen at this and bow their heads. 'Good at least this understand who I am.' Sasuke thought to himself and then continued talking.

"I am taking control of Sound country and under my fist it will return to glory." Sasuke said and he knew this was a lie. He only really wanted the country and ninja's for fighting purposes. If worse came to worst then he would bring down sound countries full power on those who got in his way.

Sasuke heard several shouts of protest from the crowd and he glared. He yanked the man that led the village over to him and grabbed his neck. "Tell them who the new leader is." He hissed in the man's ear.

The man struggled but Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he squeezed the man's neck harder. "Tell them."

The man finally gurgled out the words Sasuke wanted to hear. "Uchiha Sasuke is the new leader." Sasuke saw many Ninja begin to protest again but he closed his eyes and sighed.

"My first order of business, those of you who do not like the new government then feel free to oppose us but know this." He said and looked at the group before him as he raised the man he held up into the air. He threw him into the crowd of ninja and they caught him barely and Sasuke finished.

"I will kill you." He said in the tone that made everyone who even thought about rebelling dismiss the thoughts immediately.

_

They walked out of the village and Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temples. Kirin rubbed her sore hand from where she had smacked a man's helmet by accident. Shisani was picking at his hair and Jugo was looking at the ground with extreme care.

"Well that went well." Shisani said finally and Kirin glared at him.

"Shut-up, your making things more complicated." She said and Sasuke held up a hand to silence her.

"He is right, it did go well. We should that we mean business and we will not mess around." He said and Jugo finally took his gaze away from the ground.

"But we also made some enemies back there; there will be those who are angered at the death of some of their friends." The teen said and Shisani nodded in agreement.

"True but what was nesaccary was done and we must now move on to the next village." Sasuke said picking up his pace.

"I wonder what would happen if we split up and tried to assume control that way." Kirin wondered aloud.

"It wouldn't work, you saw how they reacted to my name back there, and I must be there for them to believe anything." Sasuke muttered becoming suppressed and silent.

Jugo sighed and scratched his head in confuzzlement. "Okay so that is two villages down and three to go. How many more days will we be at this?" he asked Sasuke.

The raven haired boy groaned from all the questions and rounded on the three. "Tomorrow we will infiltrate the third village and then we will get halfway to the fourth village and then get the fifth village. Then we will back track along and check on each village then go after my brother." He said and the three looked at him in shock.

"What is up Sasuke?" Shisani asked and blinked his eyes.

"Yeah, you have been rather distant lately." Kirin said rubbing away tears.

Sasuke gave them his famous 'Hnn' and turned back around and kept walking in silence. They continued walking for all the day that remained and a bit into the night and they made it past the halfway point and they had only about 14 miles left until they got to the third village, Kagakura. Sasuke permitted them to have a fire and they all sat around it gazing into its depths. Kirin sat with her knees hugged against her chest and Shisani sat cross legged while Jugo crouched on his feet. Sasuke was laying back starring at the embers tat rose up into the air and then disappeared.

"As we capture all of the villages and get them under our control the closer I get to confronting my brother, and this time I will make him pay, but it will be hard, he has something that I have yet to obtain." Sasuke said suddenly and everyone looked at him and he continued.

"When I was a boy I looked up to my brother, he was kind of my idol and my rival. He was a skilled Shinobi, and probably the best Uchiha in our whole village. Then one day he slaughtered the whole village and left me as the only survivor, he told me that I was the one who would be the one who would release him from his guilt. He let me live, he let me become who I am today." Sasuke said and sat up.

"The Mangekyo Sharigan, Uchiha's most powerful ocular jutsu. It can only be obtained by killing your closest friend. My brother, Itachi, he did this and he told me that I could do it to. After that I became a kid who lived alone but there was another boy like me, he had no one but even though I never told him he always had it harder. The village hated him for what had happened before, the Kyuubi attacked and it was sealed within him. He was the lowest of the low in the class, while I was the best student. We ended up being put on the same teams and we soon became rivals.

"Then as I realized that he was getting stronger I got the curse mark from Orochimaru. That was during the Chuunin exams, I was only 14 at the time. I made it to the finals and had to fight a Jinchuriki, Gaara was his name. He was ruthless and killed for fun. That was the day that Orochimaru attacked the village but Gaara wasn't able to fulfill his role. As he retreated with his team I followed and tried to beat him but I was no match. The boy that was alone like me, he saved me from death as I saved him on our first mission. He ended up defeating that monster and I realized that he was getting strong as me. He ended up going on a journey to find the 5th Hokage with a man named Jiarya.

"While he was gone I learned that Itachi had come to Konoha looking for him and I got jealous. Why should my brother be looking for him? I followed them and when I found them I engaged in battle with my brother. He beat me so easily that it was embarrassing. I was hit by Tsukuyomi, a Genjutsu so powerful it messed up my mind. I awoke in a hospital and the boy was by my side, I challenged him to a fight but we were interrupted and we both were about to hit each other with our most powerful Jutsu's. My chidori against a spinning ball of chakra. My sensei caught us and threw us into two water tanks and our attacks slammed into them. My attack messed up the front of my tank twisting it and warping it and when I looked over I saw that his only had a small crater in his.

"I thought it was pathetic and I laughed and left but when I landed on the building behind the tanks I saw the true damage from his attack. The whole back of his tank was blown out completely. The attack was definitely more powerful than mine. I remember that was the final straw I ended up leaving the village and they proceeded to come after me and lone behold the boy was part of the group. We fought at the valley of end. It was vicious, my Sharigan fully awakened and he showed a power I had never seen but in the end I was victorious but not without injury.

"Itachi said that I had to kill my closest friend and that boy, he was my closest friend, he was almost like a second brother to me and he felt the same. We are Mortal Frenimes I guess you could say. We are both incredibly powerful and he is the only person that can let me unlock my true Sharigan but I refused to kill him until now. That boy's name, it is Uzumaki Naruto; he is the one that caught Orochimaru the person teaching me strong enough jutsu to go after Itachi. I know that Orochimaru wanted my body but still whatever it took to kill my brother I was willing to do it.

"Now I have two targets, Naruto and Itachi but in order to beat Naruto I have to see if I can even stand up to my own brother that I hate and despise. If I cannot manage to beat him with all my hatred how will I kill the person who was my best friend and never gave up on me, hell I bet he is still searching for me." Sasuke finished and he looked up and saw that Jugo was staring into the fire. Kirin had tears rolling down her cheeks and Shisani was looking at his sword and Sasuke saw that his story had gotten to them all.

"That is why I have been so different lately, because every step I take forward… the closer I get to Itachi and then Naruto, and if I am not ready I will not achieve my true goal. I will not avenge my clan and I will not avenge Orochimaru." Sasuke looked down at the fire and then finished his little speech.

"That is why, I am The Avenger." He said and everything was silent.

_

Author's notes: Mwahaha I got my laptop back!!!! So I got you all hyped up for a dull chapter YAAA! Anyways I have great ideas and now that I can type them…Its going to rock! Okay so I did my first proof read and I found that the chapter isn't all bad but it could be better especially for you Sasuke lovers. Also I know that Shisani isn't that one dude's name, I just like it better than his.

Thank you to everyone who criticized my story and helped me explain it a bit better!

Peace out Sauerkrauts

_

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Fireball Technique

Denshiken = Electric Armor

Chidori = 1,000 Birds


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting Darkness

Chapter 10: Fighting Darkness

Sasuke and his group awoke early in the morning and sat around the now smoldering fire. As they saw the last ember go from dull red to deathly black they got to their feet and began to walk towards the third village. As they walked they saw nothing out of the ordinary, just birds and rabbits that minded their own business. Sasuke kept his eyes on the path ahead of him while his three companions walked behind him. Kirin watched the forest to her right while Jugo watched the left. Shisani brought up the back sparing a glance backwards every few minutes. As they walked Shisani finally got sick of the silence so he broke it.

"So how easy while this village be to over throw?" he asked Sasuke.

"I have no idea but if we can continue doing like we did in the last two villages…it should be rather easy." Sasuke said without turning around.

"So please tell me again how many villages will we capture today?" Shisani asked picking at his ear.

"Only one but we will try to get to the fourth one if possible." Sasuke said and became silent again. They continued to walk for hours and soon the village came into sight.

"Here we go." Kirin said softly as they neared the gates.

As they approached a man ran out to them and the look on his face drew a small grin from all four ninja's. They could tell that he was scared to death and didn't want to be here. Sasuke held up a hand and the three stopped walking behind him and watched as the man drew nearer. As he got up close Kirin saw that he had long brown hair that hung over his eyes. When he got to be about ten feet away from the group he stopped. Sasuke eyed him carefully before speaking.

"What do you want?" he asked the man.

"Our village surrenders without a fight and we acknowledge your leadership." The man gasped and took a couple steps back.

"Why is this?" Sasuke asked as he took a step forwards.

"We do not want any violence so we have decided to come quietly." The man said and took two steps back.

"So that is the only reason?" Sasuke asked and took four steps forward.

The man shook his head vigorously and started to retreat slowly but he stopped dead as Sasuke gave a dark chuckle. The man tried to figure out if he should run or stay to see what Sasuke wanted. "What is it?" the man asked nervously.

"Well I just want to make sure that your village knows that I am in charge and I will not accept any disobedience." Sasuke said and began walking towards the man slowly then picked up speed. The man turned and started to run but Sasuke stopped him dead in his tracks. "Take another step and you die." The man froze and slowly turned around to face Sasuke who now stood directly behind him.

"P-please I have a family that I take care of, my mother who is old and sick and my little nephew who has no family besides me." The man said and fell to his knees. Sasuke looked at the man and motioned for him to stand up.

"Stand." He said and the man began to slowly rise to his feet. "I will not kill you because then I would have rebellion, and I don't like that." Sasuke said and he turned to Kirin. "Kirin!" he said sharply.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she said as she skipped over to him.

"We need to make a demonstration of him." Sasuke said and Kirin nodded her head and drew out a long needle.

"This won't hurt a bit." She said softly and thumped the man in the temple with her empty hand. He crumpled to the ground and she quickly flipped him over and tore his shirt off to expose his bare back. She held the needle in front of her and started making quick swipes. Blood trickled down the man's back and when she finished she took a step back to admire her handy work. Sasuke walked over and nodded his approval and she threw the needle away from incase someone tried tracking them.

On the man's back were two snakes that intertwined around each other and bit at each other's necks. The running blood made the effect seem even scary which was the goal. Sasuke grunted and began walking away and signaled for the three others to follow him. Kirin spared the man one more glance and ran up behind the three boys.

They walked for about an hour and then stopped and set up camp. They slept so that they could get to the fourth city refreshed.

_

_Crackle Crackle_

'What was that' Sasuke thought as his head shot to his left.

He turned to Jugo, Kirin, and Shisani and they all nodded at him. They had heard it to; there was no way that those noises were an animal. Sasuke came to a halt and drew out a kunai.

"Who the hell?" he muttered and then he turned to His team. "Square formation quick!" he shouted and all four of them made a square watching every direction.

Sasuke felt a sudden breeze and watched for the person he was looking for. Sasuke looked around wildly a sneer appearing on his face and that is when he saw it. Coming from all around them was a shadow and it kept coming closer and closer, faster and faster until it was on them. Sasuke realized what is was and swore. Shadow paralysis technique a specialty of Konoha.

"It is Konoha!"Sasuke began to yell until something weird happened. The shadow completely covered the ground under and around then and then blackness. Sasuke looked around but saw nothing but black. He started to run one way but the blackness never ended. It was always there making sure he didn't escape. Sasuke swore and yelled to his team.

"KIRIN, JUGO, SHISANI!!!" he yelled but his voice didn't seem to have any weight to it, it seemed empty and hollow. Sasuke started making handseals and then brought his hand up to his mouth and tilted his head up and blew a long torrent of fire into the sky.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."**

Sasuke felt the flames leaving his mouth, the heat washing over him, but he didn't see anything, the fire he was going to use to light and blow the darkness away swallowed it up. Sasuke swore again and started to think. What could he do to get out of here? He could use Denshiken but he risked hitting obstacles at high speeds which meant death… As he thought about schemes a small hole of blue opened up above him. He watched as slowly the darkness began to peel away and soon it was gone completely and in its wake he saw his team. They were all on the ground unconscious or dead he did not know. Sasuke ran over to Jugo and checked his pulse, it was faint but it was there. He checked Shisani's and Kirin's also and both were faint almost gone. He swore as he got to his feet and bent to pick one of them up but that was when he heard a low chuckle from the forest.

He rounded on the voice with incredible speed and looked upon the shape that was detaching itself from the trees. When he saw the man in full light he shook his head in disgust.

"Who are you?!" he demanded and the man laughed.

The man had really tan skin and he had major muscles that rivaled Jugo's. He wore a pair of torn short and a T-shirt that had rough and torn edges and on his arms he wore metal cuffs that went from his wrists to his elbows. Sasuke watched as the man cracked his huge fist against two trees that were on either side of him and continue walking forward. "My name is Gin, and I am here to tell you that the villages Gahoonaku and Jiokyu will not be taken by scum like you, even if you were Orochimaru's pupil." Gin said and pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't notice the shadow flying at him until it was too late. When the shadow was in front of him it shot up into the air and a long club of darkness knocked Sasuke backwards into a tree. He slumped to the ground and shook his head. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself. The man hadn't made any hand seals yet he was just knocked away like a fly. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stared at the man trying to find the flaws in his structure but was shocked when he found none.

"Ahh so that is your Sharingan, how does it fare against the darkness element?" Gin asked and Sasuke's eyes opened in horror.

"Darkness element?" Sasuke muttered and Gin laughed.

"Shocked?" Gin asked and twirled his finger and suddenly Sasuke was thrown high into the air by a rope of darkness. As he descended an arm of darkness flew up towards him its claw reaching out for him. Sasuke gasped as memories of his fight with Naruto racked his mind. The black claw grabbed him and brought him down hard into the ground. There was a loud crash and when the dust settled Sasuke lay inside of a crater. Gin chuckled and shook his head.

"How did you take three villages like this, you're so…weak?" Gin said and Sasuke slowly got to his feet. Little black flames outlined in purple spread across his face, showing that he had released the first stage of his curse mark.

"I do not have time to shit around!" Sasuke yelled and looked at his fallen team. He had to hurry and end this fight. "This is over!"

"No, it is just beginning." Gin said darkly and ran at Sasuke and swiped at his face and three blades of darkness flew at him.

Sasuke jumped to his right and in a blink of an eye he slashed at Gin with his sword. Gin brought his arm up and the sword smashed into the gauntlet and bounced down. Sasuke rolled to his left and thrust forwards and laced his sword in lightning.

"**Chidori!"**

Gin caught the crackling Katana between both cuffs before it stabbed him in the chest. Sasuke grinned let go of the sword and launched himself at Gin, attempting to tackle him. Gin swore and dropped the sword and threw up a wall of blackness that Sasuke crashed into and groaned as he felt his energy seep out of him suddenly. He jumped away from the wall and landed next to his sword and grabbed it. He faced Gin and glared.

"What the hell was that?" he asked and Gin chuckled.

"Dark matter, it devours almost any type of energy, including chakra." Gin said and a long black sword like shape appeared in his hand. "Good luck."

Sasuke smirked and brought his arms out to his sides and chuckled. His body became enveloped in lightning and his Katana was lost in a white crackling blur. Soon as the lightning took on a more steady form Sasuke was encased with lightning armor and his sword was much longer and glowed white from the electrical heat. Sasuke disappeared in a crackle of lightning and appeared in front of Gin swinging his sword. Gin brought his Dark matter sword up and blocked the hit and Sasuke jumped away before his chakra could be drained. As he landed he slammed his sword down into the ground and looked at Gin. A stream of lightning shot up in front of the man and came crashing down on him.

"**Raiton: Denshi Kasukedu!"**

Sasuke released the lightning and saw that Gin was enveloped in a sphere of dark matter and he waited until it disappeared before he pointed at Gin with a lightning encased finger. "I found your flaw."

"Oh really please do tell!" Gin laughed and Sasuke chuckled and swung in a circle and poured all of the lightning he had into his attack.

The lightning traveled along the Katana and then a large arc of it flew into the trees and exploded. When the bright white flash disappeared Sasuke looked at Gin who was staring at him in horror.

"You have no control over the dark element." Sasuke said and pointed his sword at Gin. "In fact, you have no control over nay elements do you, those attacks were someone else's doing and they were hiding in those trees but I am guessing that they are gone now right?"

Gin's hands shook in anger and Sasuke nodded his head. "So I have figured it all out. That person had an affinity for earth and somehow infused chakra absorbing metal into a really dark type of dirt which I am going to assume was a mixture of black dye and tar?" Sasuke said and Gin continued glaring at him. "Glad to know I am on the right track. Anyways so while I thought you had an affinity for darkness this person watched my every movement and used the black dirt to counter attack. But what I do not get is how you got me with the black sphere where I wasn't able to see."

"It was a simple matter, he, who was once Fura made the illusion that the black dirt was a shadow by making it plow through the ground. He then had it raise up around you and when all light was extinguished he formed thin layers of loose black dirt around your eyes and ears. This gave the illusion of utter darkness." Gin said angrily.

"So, while we were blinded you attacked my team mates and thought that you could be macho and fight me one on one." Sasuke said as he held his sword out in front of him. "Bad idea."

Sasuke ran at Gin and slashed downwards at the man's chest but Gin brought his metal cuffs up and blocked the hit. Sasuke held his hand out to the side and a ball of lightning formed in it. He pulled his katana away and slammed the ball of lightning into Gin's gauntlets.

"**Chidori!"**

Sasuke jumped backwards from the explosion and when the dust settled he raised an eyebrow in amusement. Gin stood in a small crater with his arms still in front of him only the metal gauntlets were gone and his arms were now torn up to the point that Sasuke could see the man's bones, also his face and chest looked to be burned from the explosion also. Sasuke chuckled and slowly slid his Katana back into the rope around his waist.

"Are you giving up…?" Gin panted and then coughed up blood.

"No, actually I just want to see what you do next." Sasuke said as his curse mark state receded.

Gin grunted and ran at Sasuke who wasted no time forming two hand seals and then bringing his hand in front of him.

**"Raiton: Hakkiri Shiteiru!"**

There was a brief flash of light and the sound of thunder and then nothing, all was silent. Sasuke walked over to his fallen team mates and made some quick hand seals and bit his thumb then slammed it down on to the ground. Three snakes appeared around him hissing and he pointed to his team. The snakes ate each team member and began to slither behind Sasuke. His team mates would be put into a Coma state so that he could get them somewhere where they could be healed. He only knew of one person who could do it and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had to abandon his mission at hand and he knew he probably wouldn't get to it again. Sasuke began walking towards the place he had left behind so many years ago, the place where he would find the eager pink haired girl waiting for him.

Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke was going home.

Authors Notes: Okay I am sick of writing about Sasuke hence the reason this chapter is so short. I don't like this part of the story at all but I have to use it to show a couple of Sasuke's abilities and actually introduce him so yeah, there. Anyways if you think this chapter sucks feel free to start a horrible conversation about it because I will actually join in. Pretty sad I know.

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Fireball Technique

Raiton: Hakkiri Shiteiru = Lightning Release: Clear-Cut

Chidori = 1,000 chirping birds

Raiton: Denshi Kasukedu = Lightning Release: Lighting Cascade


	11. Chapter 11: Sorrow and Pain Hurt

Chapter 11: Sorrow and Pain hurt

Naruto sighed as he dropped his hands to his side and jumped off his stone figure as a man fell to the ground with a soft thud. This used to be the container of the Yonbi but now he was just a dead meat sack. Naruto walked over to the man and prodded him with his foot gently and turned to Pain.

"So, why do the containers die during the process?" Naruto asked and Pain sighed before explaining.

"Because as the Biju is ripped from the containers body it puts an extreme physical stress on them since they grew up with the demon inside them. The demon being unwilling to go to a place that it can't escape from tries to fight back which causes mental stress on the container. Soon it gets to be too much and they die." Pain finished and Naruto nodded slowly.

"So, shall we put the man in his grave now?" Kisame asked grinning like a shark.

"I guess so." Pain said and made a few handseals and slammed his hand onto the ground.

"**Doton: Suchi Kofin!"**

The ground shook as nine coffins rose from the ground and each bore the kanji for the numbers 1-9. Pain walked over to the coffin with the number 4 on it and made a hand seal and pressed it against the lid. It swung open and Pain grabbed the dead man from the floor and threw him into the coffin and shut it. He made three more handseals and slammed his hand down on the ground again and the coffins began to sink.

Naruto looked at coffin number 2 and frowned, he had promised Yugito that he would save her and he was staying true to his word. He was going to go to Suna, since Akatsuki was ceasing to catch anymore Biju right now, and get the scroll that he knew lay hidden I the Kazekage's office. In that scroll was the resurrection technique that he needed to get. He already knew how he was going to revive Yugito without killing himself; it was just a question of how to get the body from the coffin without anyone's knowledge. Naruto looked around the room at the surviving members again like he usually did.

Tobi, Pain, Mystery girl, Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu. Seven remaining members in all counting him. Naruto tapped his chin in frustration and sighed before shaking his head.

"I need to know, what are we going to do to achieve peace when we have all of the Biju?" Naruto asked and Pain raised an eyebrow at him.

"We will be able to instill fear into everyone since we hold such great power, but what we shall truly do will be extraordinary. We are going to re-seal the Biju inside of ourselves and take over the five great nations!" Pain exclaimed and Naruto gasped.

"But what about the remaining two Biju, we would have to have more members to properly seal them." Naruto said and Pain nodded his head.

"Yes we have factored this in and decided that we shall make a super weapon from the last two Biju, it will be so unique and powerful that countries will have no choice but obey our commands and let peace flourish." Pain said and Naruto bowed his head.

"I see, but that being the case, do you really think you guys will be able to overpower your Biju so easy?" the blonde asked and Pain sighed at this.

"That shall be our only issue." The man said and Naruto nodded.

'So that is our objective.' He thought and began to walk from the cave.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked darkly and Naruto turned to the Uchiha.

"Somewhere over the fuckin rainbow, don't worry about me!" the blonde said equally as dark and opened the cave door and walked out.

"We should keep an eye on him…" Itachi muttered but Pain shook his head.

"He has done no wrong at all." The leader of Akatsuki said and Itachi shook his head in disgust.

_

Naruto walked solemnly along the trail, kicking a rock in front of him. He already knew his destination; it wasn't far from where he was since the group had to change bases due to Konoha.

_Flash Back no Jutsu begin_

"_Pain-sama, the Konoha ninja they will be here soon." Zetsu said and Naruto cursed._

"_Naruto you know what needs to be done, kill them all." Pain said and Naruto sighed and raised his hands._

"_I would be more than happy to, only Jiarya and Tsunade are with them and also most of Konoha's top ninja are also included in the group, I couldn't take them all on before and I still won't be able to make much of a difference four hours later."Naruto said and Pain glowered._

"_So be it, but either way get to the hideout near Suna, it is the last one that is secure enough." Pain said and faded from sight._

_Naruto chuckled and quickly ran from the cave towards the next hideout._

_Flash back no Jutsu end_

That had been about a week ago today. Naruto sighed as the grassy earth turned into hot sand underneath his feet. He really hated this area f land and preferred not to come here but he made a promise to Yugito.

_Flash Back no Jutsu begin_

"_That's true, but either way I am sorry…if I could make it so you didn't have to die then I would." Naruto said and he meant it._

"_Oh really prove it!" Yugito hissed and Naruto closed his eyes._

"_You must know about my first capture?" he asked and Yugito nodded her head._

"_Yeah, you invaded Suna and captured that Gaara boy. But what about it you killed him!" Yugito said and turned her head away._

"_You know he was resurrected right?"Naruto muttered and Yugito looked at him and nodded. "I helped, but no one else knows that, if I could resurrect you I would, I swear it." Naruto said and Yugito stared at him and another tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Do you promise... will you do everything you can to save me after this is over?" Yugito said and Naruto didn't answer right away._

"_I promise Yugito; I'll do all I can to save you." Naruto said and then looked up._

_Flash back no Jutsu end_

He trudged over a hill grumbling about how he was going to revive the blonde girl he had captured. She owed him big time for this little trek through the desert. Naruto kicked at the sand as his face began to sweat like crazy. He usually wouldn't mind it but after awhile the sweat kept dripping into his eyes, stinging them like none other. For the tenth time he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm and after he did so it was then that he saw the two giant rocks that showed he was about to enter Suna. Naruto cursed and hoped that he wasn't spotted and began to flash step. He disappeared in a red flash and reappeared on top of the rock that over looked the desert. Usually he would be able to flash step across the whole desert but since he just finished a sealing process he was a bit tired and decided to just walk it instead. As Naruto walked he was happy to find that none crossed his path. He got near the edge of the rock that overlooked the entire city of Suna and he crouched low and observed. His red T-shirt fluttered in the breeze that swept loose sand across the rock.

Naruto looked around for the Kazekage's tower and when he found it he smirked, he hoped that this would be an easy picking. He disappeared in a red flash and reappeared on top of the tower where he dropped out of sight when two guards looked his direction. He wasn't here to kill but he would if it was nesaccary. When the guards looked away Naruto jumped to his feet and ran silently down the flight of steps that led to a corridor inside the Kazekage office. From there he knew he had to trek down to the basement and follow a long tunnel to a vault that held all of Suna's secret scrolls. Secretary would be tight there but Naruto knew he would have to chance it. He disappeared in several red flashes advancing through the building slowly. Soon he was on the steps that led to the lobby where the secretary sat waiting to give out appointments. He was about to flash step past her when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Furi-san how are you?" Temari asked sweetly.

"I am good Temari-san how have you been?" the woman known as Furi replied kindly.

"Oh you know same old same old…" Temari muttered.

"Still looking for Uzumaki I presume?" Furi asked.

Temari snorted. "Yeah I swear where ever I go he would be there but something always happens and I miss him by a minute or so." Temari fumed and Furi chuckled lightly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Temari, that boy is rather good…Kazekage should just go after him his self." Furi said sadly and Temari sighed.

"Yeah but I think I know where to look next…"Temari trailed off and looked behind her in wonder.

Naruto didn't stick around much longer and disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared at the basements steps which were in the room next to the secretary. He opened the door quietly and slipped down the steps. He slowly crept downwards drawing his Katana and holding it in front of him. He walked ever so slowly and when he reached the bottom of the steps he sighed, there was no guards in sight and he began to run down the hall. Doors blurred by and he saw the silver door that laid at the end of this hallway here. Naruto skidded to a stop in front of it and tested the handle and was surprised to see that it budged. As he slowly pushed the door open he was amazed by what he saw. There were many shelves with scrolls on them and the room itself was magnificent. The walls were made of hard sand and the ceiling had sand patterns on it while the floor was plain marble. Naruto walked across the floor hearing the soft pats his feet were making as he stepped forward. He walked over to a shelf and sighed, it was going to be hard to find the scroll. In front of each scroll was a name of the person who published the scroll but that was all the information given. Naruto thought for a moment and then acted.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

About 1,000 clones appeared and filled the room up. They all knew their task and set out to do it. Red flashes were seen around the room as Naruto's scanned the shelves faster than one man could do by himself. After about twenty minutes of searching Naruto made the activities cease since one clone had found what was needed. Naruto walked over to the clone and pulled the scroll off of the shelf and unraveled it and checked out its contents. Naruto grinned like a fox when he found the jutsu he was looking for, it was the revival jutsu he wanted. Naruto rerolled the scroll and stuck it in his pocket and brought his hands together to dismiss the clones when he heard a voice.

"What the hell?" the male voice said and Naruto cursed when he realized who it was.

"Shit Gaara…"he muttered and canceled the dismissal, but it wasn't nesaccary because Gaara, with a flick of his finger, sent sand roaring around the room destroying all of the clones but being careful not to destroy the precious scrolls in the process.

"Naruto!!!"Gaara roared as he pushed the sand to the sides of the room. Naruto was creeping towards the door when a lance of sand shot at him. He ducked underneath it and dived to the side when it rerouted back towards him.

"Hey Gaara, how are you?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Gaara glared at him and slammed his hand down on the ground and suddenly a wave of sand spikes started shooting out of the ground and they headed towards Naruto. Naruto quickly made a hand seal and focused his chakra into his right hand and brought it out in front of him. In it a single ball of water floated and as the sand got closer the ball of water expanded and then suddenly it exploded towards Gaara, shooting thin blades of deadly water at the sand spikes.

"**Suiton: Mizu Kamisori!"**

The blades of water cut through the advancing sand spikes and continued on towards Gaara spun in a circle on his leg and kicked up a large wall of sand that crashed down on the water, trapping and destroying it.

"Naruto the last time you beat me you were lucky but this time I am going all out!" Gaara shouted and slammed his hands together. Sand began to rise up in front of him and then he pushed his hands apart and the sand slammed into the two shelves one both sides of him and they were blasted towards the walls. The shelves behind those were also pushed and when Gaara was done there was a small battlefield for the two.

"Really Gaara?"Naruto asked scratching his head. "You wanna risk destroying this place just because of little old me? How flattering." Naruto said as he jumped out of the way as a sand bullet roared at his head.

"Sit still asshole!" Gaara roared and Naruto chuckled.

Naruto ran at Gaara and threw a punch at his head but a wall of sand shot up from Gaara's right and stopped the blow. Naruto disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared above Gaara bringing his foot down on his head but the sand that had blocked his punch grabbed his ankle and flung him at a wall. Naruto tried to slow himself down but wasn't fast enough. He crashed into the wall and as loose sand ran out from behind him he slowly fell away from his small crater. He crashed into the floor and groaned that hit had hurt a lot. Naruto slowly stood to his feet and looked at Gaara again who had regained his calm composure.

"So you got rather good." Naruto said and spit out a bit of blood.

"Then tell me how you like this." Gaara said as a clear powder began to spiral in front of him.

Naruto swore as the glass powder shot out towards him. He knew he couldn't be hit by that powder lest he suffer immediate death. He jumped to the side as the glass whizzed by and rounded on itself to fly at him again. Naruto rolled out of the way as the glass smashed into the ground throwing up a bunch of sand. Naruto disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind Gaara but a spike of sand shot up and cut Naruto's cheek open. As he jumped away he felt the wound healing already and he chuckled.

"I bet you miss the rapid healing?" he asked Gaara who stared at him blankly.

"Naruto, what have you become?" Gaara asked as a spike of pure glass formed and shot at Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and jumped of the glass spike and grabbed the ceiling and hung there smirking. "I have turned into what I should have." He said and Gaara brought his hand down. The sand ceiling caved in on its self and Naruto gasped as he lost his grip and fell.

Gaara watched as Naruto was buried in sand and then he held his hand out and clenched it together. The sand constricted and tightened crushing Naruto where he was trapped. Gaara sighed and began to walk away from the sand mess and when he got to the door he stopped and looked back. If only it had been that easy to kill Naruto in the first place. He was about to step out when a green light flooded the room and sand blew apart everywhere. Gaara turned around to see Naruto looking at him lazily. Naruto's appearance had changed. He had his green cloak with the flames on the bottom and the kanji for frog on the back of it; he had a Black T-shirt with green swirls on it and a pair of forest green pants. His giant black sword with the frog on it was in the ground and he was leaning on it lightly.

"Now you pissed me off." Naruto said and swiped his hand in front of him.

"**Futon: Kazeshiteiru!"**

A blade of wind flew at Gaara suddenly and the Kazekage reacted as quick as he could. He threw up a quick sand shield and jumped the side as the wind jutsu sliced through his defense and struck the wall destroying a good chunk of it and leaving a hole about twenty feet deep. Naruto hefted his blade and disappeared in a green flash and reappeared behind Gaara. He swung his sword down at the boys head but Gaara quickly threw up a shield. Naruto cut through it and his blade got about an inch from Gaara's face before it stopped moving. Naruto jumped backwards yanking his blade out as a spike of glass shot through the sand, and it was aimed at his heart. Naruto landed lightly on his feet and spun in a quick circle swinging his sword at Gaara from a distance.

"**Futon: Kaze Ogama!"**

His sword was shrouded in wind for a split second before it whipped off at Gaara. It spun wildly and Gaara did the only thing he could…he jumped to the side of the wind blade. He felt his leg cut open and he swore when he found that the cut went very deep. He landed in a mess on the ground and slowly got to his feet and glared at Naruto.

"I am going to rip your black heart out!" he said darkly and released a wave of killing intent.

Naruto glared at him and released a wave of even stronger killing intent and Gaara shuddered from it, it was pure evil. Gaara got to his feet and winced when he applied pressure to his injured leg. He held his hand out to his side and some sand rose up and began to whirl around in a circle. His glass began to whirl inside the circle also and he then closed his eyes and grinned as he imagined what he wanted the sand and glass to take the form of. A Slender sword began to build itself suddenly and when it was finished Gaara grasped its handle. He held it in front of him waiting for Naruto's attack. He forgot about his leg for a second and when he applied more pressure he winced. Gaara twirled his finger and some sand rose up and covered his leg in a thin shell and also filled the cut with sand. Gaara got into his fighting position again.

Naruto wasted no time flying at Gaara and when their swords met he was surprised to find that Gaara's sword did not break under his own. As he pushed down on the blade Gaara grunted and suddenly the sand side of the sword expanded and shot towards Naruto. If he hadn't acted fast he would have been sliced in half by the sand, but he had and he was now standing behind Gaara trying to cut him in half but Gaara had brought his sword up behind his back, stopping the blow.

"Your rather good at Kenjutsu now." Naruto said as he swung he sword around to slash Gaara side open.

"I had no choice." Gaara replied as he brought his arm around his head and stopped the blow.

The two fought for what seemed like hours before finally Naruto felt his Fusion chakra fading away from him. 'Shit, this isn't good.' He thought and looked at Gaara who was panting from tiredness. Naruto made a split second decision and twirled his giant sword in front of him and shouted.

"**Gama: Ginuzu!"**

A small silver vortex began to spin in front of Naruto and soon it occupied the entire space in front of him. Naruto stopped spinning his sword but the vortex was still there spinning and releasing a screaming sound. Naruto brought his sword down on the jutsu and it shot at Gaara making a large funnel. Gaara swore as he dodged out of the way but the vortex nicked him. Gaara grunted as he was sent spinning wildly towards the bare wall of sand. He crashed into it and hung limply and stared in shock as the silver rerouted itself and flew at him. Gaara closed his eyes just as the silver tunnel smashed into the sand wall with an explosion.

Naruto bowed his head as he released the jutsu; there was no way Gaara could have escaped that. Right? Naruto began to walk away when suddenly a blade of sand rose up from the ground and roared at him. Naruto chuckled as he threw himself out of the way but not quick enough and his leg was sliced open. He landed on his back and slid while he fumbled for his sword. He felt his leg slowly healing itself and he sighed, he had used a lot of chakra and he was tired from the sealing process that he had just done. He watched as the wall of sand slowly fell away and left Gaara standing in solid hole panting heavily. Naruto got to his feet and groaned from the effort, there was no way he could make this fight drag on any longer then he had to. Naruto leaned heavily on his sword and watched as Gaara made a small platform of sand and rose up to the ceiling. Naruto watched as the Kazekage began making complex handseals in rapid order.

Tiger, Horse, Dog, Tiger Horse, Tiger, Ram, Snake, Rabbit, Tiger, Dog, Toad, Hawk, Cat, Dog, Cat, Snake, Tiger, Horse Cat, Lion, Tiger, Horse, Hawk, Hawk, Snake, Ram, Toad, Ram. Naruto was shocked at the sequence of the seals and gave Gaara the respect he deserved for remembering such a complex set of seals. His praise turned to anger when all of the sand in the room began to slowly stir.

Naruto watched as it began to whirl in a raging vortex and Gaara leapt down from his sand platform as it joined the raging sand vortex. He landed 15 feet away from Naruto and then they were surrounded with spinning sand that reached the ceiling which meant, no escape was possible. Gaara elbowed the giant case on his back and suddenly the fine powder of glass was added to the raging storm as the case blew apart. Gaara glared at Naruto who was looking around in concern.

"You die here Naruto. I told you that you would be mine next time and here you are my prisoner." Gaara said and Naruto shook his head.

"Gaara I told you that if you ever crossed paths and tried to harm me again I would kill you. I must stay true to my word for that is my Shinobi way…"Naruto muttered and Gaara sighed.

"Naruto must it be like this?" Gaara asked sadly.

"You chose this way." Naruto said and took his fighting stance.

"I didn't choose anything. You chose to join Akatsuki and start to attack and kidnap our demon brothers and sisters!" Gaara shouted at Naruto and sand whipped across the field cutting Naruto up.

"I had good reason to do so!" Naruto roared back as his wounds began to heal and wind flew at Gaara. It slashed at his legs making small painful cuts. The boys red hair billowed backwards and his clothes also flapped wildly.

"What reason, did you want to be stronger like Uchiha Sasuke? YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM NOW!" Gaara roared as more sand scrape Naruto's skin.

"Do not compare me to that traitorous leech! HE ABANDONED EVERYTHING FOR HATE AND REVENGE!" Naruto screamed and a bit of red chakra began to leak from him.

"Then why did you join the Akatsuki?! What ulterior motive did you have!?" Gaara screamed as a sand giant began to form behind him. He never wanted to do this again but he guessed that he would have to since Naruto was getting angry. After Gaara was resurrected he found that he had demon chakra left in him, quite a lot actually. It was enough to give him a major chakra boost for at least one day but then it would be gone for good and then he would be completely human.

"BECAUSE EVERYONE IN MY LIFE LIED TO ME!" Naruto screamed and disappeared in a flash of red.

Gaara brought his fist back and punched out just as Naruto appeared in front of him. Naruto was blasted back into the raging vortex and sent flying around randomly, getting cut up. It didn't take the boy long to get out of the spinning sand and soon he and Gaara were trading blows. Naruto's eyes were red and slit and red chakra enveloped his fists and feet. He was holding the Kyuubi back by sheer will. Naruto swung at Gaara's head but the Kazekage ducked and retaliated with an upper-cut. Naruto leaned back, dodging the kick and swung his leg around at Gaara's face but the boy caught Naruto's leg and lashed out with a sand kunai that had formed in his hand. Naruto grabbed his wrist before Gaara stabbed him in the chest and then it became a battle of determination. Gaara trying to stab Naruto and Naruto trying to free his leg.

Naruto bounced on his left leg for a second and swung it over his body connecting with Gaara's head and then he proceeded to throw the boy over his back at the raging vortex. Gaara smashed into a wall ad fell to the ground limply, his vision flashing red and white before it finally returned to him. Naruto ran at Gaara who wasn't being hurt by the sand at all and punched down at the spot that the boy was sitting. His fist smashed into the sand vortex as Gaara rolled to the side. The sand around them was blown in every direction before it kept spinning in a circle again.

Naruto glared at Gaara and held his hand out to his side and started to pour the rest of his chakra into his next attack, and hopefully the final attack. In it a small green ball began to spin rapidly and then imploded on itself and then exploded into a smaller ball with four rings around it. One horizontal, one vertical, and two diagonal rings that spun rapidly. Naruto glared at Gaara and held the jutsu out ahead of him and down like it was like Chidori. Gaara saw the jutsu and acted fast. He called fourth the giant he had been making throughout the fight. It rose from the ground slowly as Naruto began to run at Gaara. Gaara poured more chakra into the giant and it rose up as Naruto took to the air. The giant towered up behind Gaara and Gaara jumped to the side as Naruto came crashing down and slammed the attack into the giant.

"**Gamarasengan!"**

The sand vortex was blown apart and random sand dunes were lying everywhere. Many scrolls were scattered around the room with a lot of them being destroyed. Naruto was lying on the floor and slowly pulled himself to his feet and dropped to his knees. He had poured a ton of Chakra into that attack. He looked over and saw Gaara laying in front of a dune of sand that he had plowed up when he was sent flying. Even though the boy had jumped out of the way of the attack he was still hit by the extreme concussion and the outpour of released chakra. That was the trick of the whole attack really. Naruto focused raw chakra into his hand as it spun wildly. The four rings would spin wildly not touching and they all had different amounts of chakra in them. When he thrust the attack into someone or something the rings would collide and then collide with that ball of raw chakra making a wild explosion that was carefully controlled and directed by Naruto. Then the chakra would be released in that general direction destroying everything in its path. The concussion that followed it was just as dangerous also. This time Naruto hadn't really controlled the blast and had just slammed it down on the sand giant with anger.

The only reason the library was safe was because the sand that was making the vortex must have been infused with chakra meaning it absorbed the wild wave of chakra that was released. Naruto grunted as he fell to his side and starred at the ceiling. He heard a slight movement and saw Gaara slowly rising up. The red haired boy fell to his knees tough and fell forward and land on his hands. He was breathing heavily and spat out a large glob of blood and looked over at Naruto who rolled over and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees also.

"You fool." Gaara said and began to crawl towards Naruto.

Naruto looked around and saw his sword back in the form of his Katana lying to his right and he dragged himself over to it. He picked it up and began to shuffle towards Gaara who had formed a simple Sand Katana in his hand. Naruto grunted as he realized the boy probably had some chakra left. Naruto himself only had a bit left and that was only enough for three flash steps so he couldn't waste it. As they got closer Naruto coughed and hacked up some blood and sand.

"Just die or something!" he tried yelling as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud.

"Not before I avenge the villagers you killed." Gaara wheezed and swung his sand sword at Naruto.

Naruto brought his sword up slowly and blocked the half hearted blow. Naruto swung at Gaara's thigh since they were fighting on their knees. Gaara blocked sluggishly and swung his sword at Naruto's now unguarded chest. Naruto managed to block the blade with his hilt and he took that time to dive at Gaara. Gaara was taken by surprise and was knocked backwards and laid out. Naruto sat on his chest huffing and puffing.

"I should kill you now." Naruto said as he fell down and caught himself on his hands. His head hung a mere four inches from Gaara's and his blood that trickled from his mouth dripped on to the boy's forehead. Likewise Gaara's injuries let small blood stains on Naruto torn black shorts and ripped red shirt. Gaara glared at him, his eyes going dark.

"It is to late I won." Gaara said as he raised his hand up.

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded.

"Your mine." Gaara said and Naruto gasped as he felt a strange feeling in his back suddenly.

Naruto looked down and saw that sprouting from the right side of his chest was a sand spike that continued down right through something else. That something else was Gaara's heart. Naruto gasped and coughed up blood that speckled Gaara's now paling face.

"W-why did you sacrifice yourself?" Naruto whispered and Gaara gurgled out with the last of his strength.

"For my village and the rest of the world. You Naruto are a threat and I regret having to kill you since you were one of the first people to believe in me." Gaara said and began to cough up some blood and turned and spit it out to his side.

"You fool Gaara…"Naruto muttered as the bloody sand spike dissolved and fell away letting Naruto fall over. He landed with a thud next to Gaara who was slowly fading away.

"Naruto why did you trade sides, you had everything, friends who cared, a goal to live for…"Gaara muttered as his vision slowly dimmed to black. "You killed me…and so many innocent people."

Naruto coughed up more blood and turned his head to his side weakly and stared at Gaara. "Gaara you fool, how did you still have chakra left in you?"

Gaara wheezed as his heart started to slow down. "I retained some demonic chakra from when I was resurrected. I just didn't ever use it and I used it to defeat you."

Naruto chuckled and it sounded like his voice was drowning in water when the sound came from his throat. "You fool that wasn't your chakra that was mine." He said softly.

Gaara turned his head slowly to the side and stared at Naruto in surprise and a thin line of blood trickled from his mouth. "What do you mean?" the red haired boy demanded.

"When grandma Chiyo revived you…she didn't have enough chakra… so I snuck into the tent and poured my own chakra into the cause." Naruto said as a tear formed in his eye. "Gaara I saved you so that you could live a life free of hatred but now you have sacrificed that life for such stupid reasons." Naruto said and eyes opened wide in horror.

"But, Temari…she said that she…" Gaara said weakly as his vision went darker.

"She was the only other person who knew I swore her to secrecy." Naruto said and began to cough wildly.

"Uzumaki Naruto…I am sorry things had to be like this. If you somehow manage to survive until someone arrives please tell them to give this to Temari and this to Kankuro." Gaara said as tears formed in his eyes. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out two envelopes that he always carried with him in case he ever died. He handed them to Naruto who managed to slid them shakingly into his shorts. Gaara coughed up a bit more blood that rolled down his chin. How he would miss life, how he would miss Suna, how he would miss his family and friends and the villagers, he hoped that Suna would flourish. His head rolled toward Naruto and he looked into the blue eyes as darkness overcame his vision.

"Gaara..."Naruto muttered as the red haired boy closed his eyes.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked in concern as the boy's breathing ceased.

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed.

Gaara of the Sand, Gaara the fifth Kazekage, Gaara the X-Jinchuriki, Gaara brother of Kankuro and Temari, Gaara who battled with Naruto and became his first Demon brother…had died.

Naruto's breath began to come in short gasps as he felt his life fading as well. He began to hack uncontrollably and he started to spit up loads of blood. Naruto knew he didn't have much time before he died and if he wanted to live he had to act quick. He didn't know what to do though, he was so confused. Tsunade would be able to save him or even Sakura but they were so far away. Naruto felt darkness over take his vision finally and he began to cry when he realized this was the end, he had died while trying to save Yugito.

"Little whelp, you're lucky I am here to save your ass like usual but his time my service comes with a price." The fox said as he chuckled lowly.

"_What is the price name it now?" _Naruto said in his mind quickly.

"Release six tails of my form for me." The fox said and Naruto stiffened.

"_Why? You will destroy everything!" _Naruto screamed.

"Then have fun dying." Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto mocked his action.

"_You better do it or else you will be dead to." _The blonde said and the Kyuubi growled.

"You got lucky this time but the next time you are weak and I have the power to take over I will. For now you are the King and I am the horse but when I get the chance I will kill your ass and make myself the king and you will be my horse you got it you little Basterd!" The Kyuubi growled in anger.

Naruto felt a sudden feeling overcome him and he was washed over with chakra. His eyes shot open and the darkness was driven away suddenly and he slowly got to his feet. His looked at his wound which wasn't healing at all and he groaned in pain. 'Why the hell isn't it working?' he muttered to himself and couched up more blood. He bent over and grabbed his katana and sheathed it despite his sheer agony. He felt three tails swishing behind him and he wasted no time in walking from the room slowly. As he got into the hall way about ten ninja ran in front of him.

"H-halt Demon!" the leader screamed and Naruto cocked his head at them.

"I have no time to waste I am about to die." Naruto said softly and held out his hand. The red chakra shot out and speared the led ninja through the gut and three others in the chest. He tossed them to the side and the last seven starred in horror as he walked slowly toward them. Naruto shook his head sadly. "You have seen me, so now you must die. I am sorry." Naruto said and formed a fire jutsu in his hand. A ball of fire formed and suddenly it began to spin and formed a plate. Then a small ball detached itself from the fire and the circle of fire spun around it. Naruto looked up at the men in sorrow and one tried to run but Naruto wasted no time in hurling the jutsu towards the center of the group.

**"Katon: Rasenmoeru!"**

The fire jutsu exploded and the hallway was consumed in fire. The walls and ceiling were a raging mess while the ground was littered with random piles of fire. Naruto stood in the middle of the mess, pissed and sad. His eyes glowed an eerie red and he waved his hand in front of him and a path way of fire disappeared. He ran along t ignoring the pain that came from the hole in his chest. He had a wound like it many years ago and he lived to tell the tale. He walked up the stairs of the building and kicked out the door that was in the main lobby. He was surprised to find it empty and blew the door to the Kazekage's tower off its hinges only to find the tower surrounded by ninja of every rank.

"IT"S HIM!" someone screamed and Naruto sighed. He felt blood pouring from his wound and knew that is he didn't get somewhere soon he would die from blood loss.

Naruto looked around in the crowd and found the two faces he was looking for, Temari and Kankuro. Temari starred at him in shock while Kankuro looked at him in anger. Naruto met Temari's eyes and looked away and she muttered.

"No." she said and ran towards Naruto despite the people trying to hold her back.

"No!" she screamed and punched him in his face. His head jerked sideways and he spit out a large glob of blood and met Temari's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said and disappeared in a red flash. He reappeared on the rock ledge that he had entered from and flash stepped to the end of it and then down into the desert. He kept going until he was over 14 miles from the village and then he collapsed suddenly. His demon cloak disappeared and he winced as his wound sent a wave of fresh pain through him. His eyes were overcome with darkness and the last thing he saw was a bright shining star.

_

Temari and Kankuro tore through the flame engulfed hallway ignoring the intense heat and dead bodies. They crashed into the room and Temari dropped to her knees. Lying in the middle of the room was their brother.

"GAARA!" she screamed as tears lured her vision.

"NO! I"LL KILL HIM!" Kankuro roared as he ran over to his brother's body. He fell to his knees and hugged Gaara close to him as he sobbed.

"Gaara, you can't be dead!" Temari shouted from the area she laid in.

Ninja began to run into the room and the sight they saw sadden almost all of them and the ones who were not sad were enraged. Temari wiped her tears and looked at the hall way in anger, she knew who was responsible for this and he would pay dearly. Temari slowly rose to her feet as she wiped away more tears and ran from the room and into the night.

"Naruto…"she muttered to herself as she left Suna behind her.

Author's Note: There Chapter 11 is up and done. I hope you enjoyed it because I didn't like writing it, it rather hurt me. I didn't know how to make Naruto get out of the room because I knew that either he had to be captured, killed, or I would have to have Minato come in and save his ass again. I decided that I would have Gaara try to kill him and kill his self in the process. Now I know a lot of you like the Dark Naruto and I do to so know this, he isn't about to change…he just feels guilty about what happened because he has cut all ties with his past yet he still holds on to so many memories. I know you guys want to see some Narumari going on but rest assured patience pays off. Also I know I haven't ever talked about this but I do not do major lemons, maybe some little mature scenes but I am not going to get to detailed so I will probably just skip those parts. Other than that for you guys who are like "Oh Naruto shouldn't be able to just get up from that attack!" trust me this wound will have a rather big consequence in the future. As ii was writing this chapter I was thinking about my story since I know how it will end and the events leading up to it you know what I mean? Then I totally changed the whole thing to something that is rather unique I think…hopefully you guys will like it. It will be some serious HELL!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

Chapter 12: Reunion

The sun beat down on the teenager as he dragged his feet through the sand. His forehead was drenched with sweat while his clothes were torn and bloody. He wiped several beads of sweat from his eyes again and continued walking forwards. Naruto had awoken only three hours ago and he knew he had to get going in order to be safe. His destination was the one and only place that he knew had the knowledge to save him. He was heading to Konoha for what seemed like the millionth time. From previous trips to Suna in the past it took about three days to reach either village. Naruto sighed as he felt his skin burning under the sun that beat down on him; the heat was starting to piss him off.

"Gaara you son of a bitch." He muttered as his wound throbbed angrily.

Naruto still didn't know why his wound wasn't healing but he hoped to any god that there was that Sakura would know because if she didn't… He didn't want to think about what would happen if he couldn't get healed by her. He continued on slowly dragging his feet and leaving a trail behind him.

_

It was dark out and his small fire was dancing in front of him gracefully. He stared into its depths as he pondered his thoughts carelessly. A lot had happened in the last week or two. First he had lost his friend, Hidan, Second he had made a serious promise to Yugito, and third he had just taken part in the death of one of his former friends. Things were not looking to bright for him at the moment and he knew that fact. He sighed and poked at the fire with a small stick that was at his side. In the day that he had traveled he only covered a small distance, smaller then he wished he had. He watched as he knocked up a flurry of fire embers. They swirled in a small tornado as they drifted higher and higher up into the sky.

He laid back slowly and winced at the sudden wave of pain. He eased himself down and stared into the star filled sky tiredly. He knew he wasn't safe where he was sleeping but he had no other choice. He was too weak to pull himself up into a high tree and stay there and he was too weak to conger up a shadow clone to watch his back. Naruto sighed lightly as he closed his eyes wishing for sweet bliss. He hoped that the Akatsuki would come up with the means for achieving peace soon because he was getting bored with all of this fighting, due to the fact that it was he who always got messed up and had to sit out for long breaks.

Naruto sighed as he sat up slowly and winced again. He got to his feet and dragged himself over to a tree and leaned back against its rough bark. He removed his sword sheath which was at his hip and laid it across his lap. He held on to its hilt and grabbed the middle of the sheath so that if need be he could do a quick draw and slash at his opponent. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes and drifted away into sweet bliss…

_

"Naruto…" a familiar cooed to him.

"S-Sakura?" he asked and was surprised to hear that his voice was weird sounding.

"Naruto, why did you leave me?" the pink haired Kunoichi asked innocently and cocked her head at him.

"Sakura I am sorry but there are things you can't understand." Naruto muttered looking away.

He looked back and saw the disapproving face of Kakashi starring at him.

"Those who abandon their team are worse than trash." The silver haired Jounin said and shook his head.

"What about those who lie to their students?" Naruto asked angrily and glared at Kakashi but it was no longer him. Naruto now stared into the face of Jiarya.

"I thought you would take on my nindou."The man said sadly.

"Yeah and I thought that you cared about my feelings." Naruto said as he blinked back tears of anger.

"Tell me…why have you abandoned trying to capture me?" Sasuke asked mockingly as he stared blankly at Naruto.

"You're not worth saving you piece of shit." Naruto said and spit at Sasuke.

"Or is it because you're not strong enough?" Sasuke said as the spit missed him.

"How's your quest for avenging your clan?" Naruto asked and Sasuke suddenly was Tsunade.

"I thought you cared about Konoha and its people?!" She yelled at him.

"I thought that my dad wanted me to be looked on as a hero, not a monster like they do. "Naruto said lazily.

Suddenly Tsunade changed into someone that Naruto was surprised to see. Standing before him was Gaara.

"Why did you attack my village?" he asked in a low voice that held a load of killing intent.

"Why did you kill yourself…"Naruto muttered.

"To rid the world of a monster like you." Gaara said and Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that there was two voices that said the same thing.

His eyes snapped open and he flicked his sword up at his attacker's neck. He felt the cold metal of a kunai pressed against his throat and he wasn't surprised to find Temari perched over him staring angrily. His sword rested against her jugular lightly but sturdy enough that if he twitched in just the right way she would be dead.

"So you finally came eh?" he said and was surprised to see that his breathing was more ragged then it had been when he went to sleep.

"You son of a bitch!" Temari growled and pressed her kunai harder against his throat.

"What did I do, are you surprised that I knew that you would come after me." Naruto said and narrowed his eyes at her. "You are the only one right?" he asked and Temari continued to glare at him.

"Yes but I wouldn't be surprised if half of the five great nations aren't on your ass in the next week." Temari said and clenched her jaw.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me…"Naruto muttered and Temari pressed the kunai harder drawing a thin line of blood.

"I should kill you right here and now." She hissed at him.

"But you can't…our bond is to deep isn't it?" Naruto said as his blade slowly made its way down her chest and hovered above her left breast, directly in front of her heart. "It is molded into your heart." He said and Temari closed her eyes and leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"If you can turn your heart to ice…so can I." She whispered softly and pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Oh really?" Naruto said and coughed into his arm. "Then do it, kill me right now." He said as his voice raised slightly.

"I wish I could!" Temari yelled and jumped off him.

He slowly got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his right shoulder. He stared at Temari's back and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Come on, avenge Gaara!" he Yelled and Temari turned on him with amazing speed. His head snapped downwards as her Kunai slashed a thin line in his right cheek. Blood welled up in it and dribbled down his face and neck.

"Don't you say his name…you do not deserve to." She hissed and Naruto clenched his jaw and wiped the blood on his face away with his left hand.

"Why do I not?" Naruto said and began to cough again. He looked up and deep within Temari's eyes, mixed with all of her pain and anger, he saw concern for him.

"You…killed him." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "He was my brother and you killed him!"

Naruto winced at Temari's words as he remembered how Gaara had committed suicide in order to kill Naruto. The two blonde stood and stared at each other for a long time until finally Naruto sagged to the ground. He was tired and couldn't stand much longer. Temari took a step forward but stopped and stared at him.

"I see Gaara inflicted a rather devastating blow on you." Temari said observing the wound that was now visible through Naruto's torn shirt.

He looked up and Temari saw helpless eyes that were throwing up barriers. At this very moment Naruto was at his most vulnerable

"Temari…I'm sorry." He said as his head slowly fell backwards and he stared at the dark, star filled sky.

"Naruto…you keep saying sorry to me…But do you mean it?" she demanded and tossed her head to the side and her tears glistened in the moonlight.

"Temari…I do." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"Naruto you keep…you keep hiding yourself from your past, but please just let me in…"she whispered and walked over to him.

"Hiding…No!" he said suddenly as his eyes snapped open.

"Then what…are…you…DOING?!?!" she screamed and he glared at her.

"I am facing my future. Have you ever been lied to your whole life?" he asked and Temari could sense the venom in his voice. It wasn't directed at her, it was directed at everyone who lied to him.

"Naruto, the Akatsuki-"she began but he interrupted her.

"Are the only people to tell me the TRUTH, the only ones to actually recognize me for me, not for the monster inside of me." Naruto said darkly.

"When did I lie to you? When did I ever hate you?" Temari whispered sadly.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours before finally Temari collapsed to her knees in front of him, crying. Naruto looked away and then held his arms out slowly. Temari looked at him for a minute before making up her mind. She pulled herself closer and Naruto enveloped her and held her close. He stroked her head as she cried on his good shoulder. Temari held him tighter as she let her emotions flow freely. Her head was buried in his shoulder and Naruto's head was hanging loosely around her shoulder, eyes closed as he rubbed her back slowly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear and she sniffled and peeled her face away from his shoulder.

Her eyes met his and she spoke softly, so softly that he had to lean in to hear her clearly. "Naruto, do you mean it…do you truly mean it?"

Naruto looked away and looked back at her and nodded slowly. "I mean it with all my heart."

Temari smiled slightly and hugged him again and he sighed with relief. 'At least she doesn't hate me anymore.'

"I just can't believe he is gone for good this time." She whispered.

Naruto didn't respond and just nodded his head, agreeing with her. He didn't really care that Gaara was gone since it didn't affect him. The only reason it harmed him was because it hurt Temari…who he actually cared for.

_

Naruto awoke the next day and found Temari wrapped in his arms. Her leg was over his and her hair hung around her loosely Naruto winced as his wound throbbed again but he found that it was actually wrapped and not just freely exposed. He shifted slightly and Temari groaned and her eyed fluttered open and met Naruto's eyes. Temari smiled slightly and sighed.

"I guess my whole trip to kill you was pointless." She muttered and Naruto chuckled.

"Not really…" Naruto muttered and dug into his pocket. He pulled out the two envelopes with Temari and Kankuro's names on them.

"What are those, apology letters?" she giggled but Naruto shook his head.

"Letters from Gaara…He wanted me to give them to you guys…" he muttered and handed the letters to the blonde girl.

"Oh…Thanks." She muttered and eyed the letters sadly.

"You should go." Naruto said and slowly got to his feet.

Temari followed his lead and stretched when she had stood. She combed her hair with her fingers and the loose blonde hair fell a little bit past her shoulders. Naruto simply shagged his hair with his hands and tied his Hitai-ate around his forehead and let his hair fall over the edge of it. The two stared at each other for awhile before Naruto bent over and grabbed his katana which was resting against the tree he had been sleeping against. Temari watched the process and smiled as Naruto strapped the sword across his back.

"What?" Naruto grumbled as he let his hands fall to his sides.

"Nothing…but Naruto before we part ways." Temari said and stepped over to him and gave him a hug.

He returned it softly as he buried his face in her hair and smelled the sweet smell of vanilla and lavender. She pulled away slightly and met his eyes. The two looked at each other, their blue eyes almost speaking to each other. Then they both leaned towards each other slowly. Then what should happened months ago but Naruto hadn't let it. He and Temari's lips met as they shared a small yet hugely emotional kiss. They pulled back and Temari turned slightly red while Naruto coughed and turned away.

"Well, I guess I'll…see you later." He said and began to walk away.

"Naruto…please be safe…" Temari said and Naruto froze and spoke.

"Temari…please…"he began and turned back towards her. "Don't steal my lines." he said and with a smirk he turned and walked away from the grinning teenage blond girl.

_

It took him loner then he hoped it would to reach Konoha. It had taken him about five and a half days not including the day he escaped from Suna. At the moment he was relaxing by a tree outside of the city limits so that he could catch his breath before walking into the city. He already knew how he was going to get into the city; that was a simple matter to take on. The only thing he was worried about was that he wouldn't be able to get out.

He took a deep breath and began to walk towards Konoha, his plan in action now. He had until he was about 300 feet away from the gate to use his flash step to get into the borders. He hadn't used any chakra just for this reason. The wound that was inflicted upon him was sapping him of chakra and he wasn't regaining it properly for some reason. As he neared the gate he was happy to see that the guard wasn't too large and he would be able to slip through the barrier easily enough.

He got to the point he was waiting for and faster than the eye could see disappeared in a red flash. He reappeared in a familiar alley that he had used in his pranking days. He walked down the alley and out into the street but he was careful to stay within the shadows, using his skill he developed from being in the Akatsuki. He walked in the direction that Sakura's house was in the north if he remembered correctly. He shuffled along, the only thing seeing him was a rat or to and in his presence they scattered into holes that were in buildings and in the ground. Naruto could feel his wound throbbing again from walking for so long but he couldn't afford to stop here. If he was found he would undoubtedly be apprehended or killed, either one was bad.

Soon the pink haired Kunoichi's house came into view and he sighed a breath of relief. He was in the green zone for now…hopefully. He continued on, completely ignoring his wound. As he got to the street that was in front of the house he found it deserted, no one was in sight.

"What the hell…"he muttered to himself as he quickly moved across the street and into the shadow of the large house. He saw that a window was open on the third floor so he decided he would make his way up there.

He knew he was going to regret doing this but he couldn't resist the easy access . He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and concentrated the loose scraps of chakra that he could.

On the night after he had taken on the three tails state he found that he couldn't control the fox's chakra for some reason and whenever he reached for it he found it blocked by some other presence that he couldn't recognize but it seemed familiar. Just as the fox's chakra was blocked so to was the mental ability to communicate with the demon.

When Naruto was satisfied that he had gathered as much chakra as he could he closed his eyes and disappeared in a weak flash of red and reappeared in the ledge that was outside of the window. He was breathing heavily since he had used almost the last of the chakra he had built up in the last five days. As he staggered to his feet he quickly peeked in the window just as someone entered the room but was completely oblivious to him. Naruto watched as Sakura walked around for a bit looking for something and then sighed when she found it. He was shocked to see her looking at a very familiar photo. It was the one of Team 7…the old Team 7 that consisted of him, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Naruto watched impatiently as she set the photo down on her desk and picked up a case that was on the side of it.

She walked out of the room and Naruto took this chance to jump into the room, well more like roll and hit the ground softly. He slowly got to his feet and followed the Kunoichi silently. He followed her down two flights of stairs and hid behind a corner as she studied a blank spot on the wall. She looked around cautiously before pressing her hand against a random spot of it. Naruto gasped as the wall slowly opened up just as the Akatsuki bases would. Sakura quickly darted inside and Naruto wasted no time in following. His fingers had just made it through when the wall shut. He sighed in relief and looked ahead and saw that Sakura was now descending a flight of steps and held a torch in her hand.

'Why the hell does she need that, it is perfectly lit in here.' He thought to himself and followed her closely.

She got to a black wooden door and pushed it open and Naruto saw why she had the torch. The door opened up to what seemed like internal blackness. He knew that he had to follow her or else he feared being lost in the darkness. He watched as she walked into the blackness and lit it up with the light form her torch but the light didn't illuminate very much. Naruto quickly bounded after her and stayed about four feet behind walking silently. Sakura had always been really bad at detecting people and it didn't surprise him that she didn't detect him now. He followed as they walked for awhile and the darkness grew warmer. Soon Sakura stopped moving and Naruto did the same. She slowly reached out and grabbed a door handle that appeared from nowhere and opened it. She walked into a room that was lit by a fire and Naruto followed.

Before stepping into the room there was a ten foot hallway that was somewhat dark, dark enough that he could hide in it and watch what Sakura was doing. He got to the end of it and leaned against a wall as Sakura walked to the center of the room where a circle of chairs sat and she took her place in a vacant one. Naruto couldn't sense any chakra at all but it didn't surprise him because if there were ninja in there they would e able to disguise their presence like he was. Naruto felt his wound throbbing, asking for him to just go ask Sakura for help but he felt as though he should wait for some reason, just to be careful.

Naruto heard Sakura chuckled slightly and then start speaking to one of the chairs.

"It has been awhile hasn't it." She muttered and started pulling stuff out of her case.

"Yes, I suppose…." A dark and familiar voice said but Naruto couldn't place it.

"So how did this all happen?" Sakura asked as she started wrapping a bandage around a arm that appeared before her.

"Me and my group were attacked by two men who had very good team work." The voice said and Naruto knew that it was male.

"I thought you were suppose to be so strong and stuff like that." She said as she tied the bandage with a firm tug.

"Yeah well the two had very good tricks." The voice muttered angrily and that was when Naruto recognized it.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke….it would be Naruto in this position usually." She said with a grin and he heard Sasuke let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah I know but the dobe is gone now right?" he asked and Sakura nodded briefly and became silent. "Where did he go, if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto felt his anger boiling at this boy's presence, how dare he be here at the same time Naruto was. Naruto clenched his fists and reached up behind his back and grabbed the hilt of his Katana and slid it out soundlessly. He began to walk forward towards his two former team mates. Naruto held his sword off to the side so that he could slash at Sasuke easily. Naruto ignored his wound that was throbbing like crazy now, he knew that he was in no condition to fight but he still couldn't suppress the anger.

"It's okay." Sakura said and continued as Naruto crept forward more. "Naruto is-"

"Right here." Naruto said suddenly. Sakura jumped from her chair drawing a kunai just as Sasuke jumped from his chair and glared at Naruto. Sasuke already had his Katana out also and held it in front of him dangerously.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed at his presence.

"Dobe!" Sasuke snarled.

"Teme!" Naruto hissed and ran at Sasuke who also ran at him.

Their swords clashed together loudly and sent sparks flying. They grunted as they both pushed to gain ground but neither had the strength to do so. Naruto felt his grip on his sword lessening and he felt the same happening to Sasuke. He jumped back and landed heavily on his knee and sheathed his sword. Sasuke stood where he was and fell down on to one of his knees also and sheathed his sword.

"Sasuke! You're in no condition to fight." Sakura said running to his side and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky Dobe, if I had all of my strength back I would kill you here and now for what you did!"Sasuke seethed.

"HA! You're lucky I am injured also or I would fuckin turn your ass over to Suna just like I did to Orochimaru." Naruto said mockingly.

Sasuke made to jump at Naruto but Sakura held him down.

"Naruto why are you here?" she asked calmly.

"I need a favor." He muttered as he held his glaring contest with Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sakura sighed angrily.

"I need you to heal this wound." Naruto said pointing at the hole in his shoulder and Sakura's gaze drifted to the blood soaked bandage.

"What the hell happened?!" she exclaimed and Naruto clenched his jaw.

"Probably got beat the fuck up by some Genin." Sasuke hissed as his glare never left Naruto's.

"I got into a fight with Gaara." Naruto said and Sakura stiffened.

"Again?" she whispered and Naruto nodded as his wound sent another wave of pain through him, and he wasn't able to ignore it this time.

"So can you do it please…for an old friend." Naruto said hoping that Sakura would do this one thing for him.

"Naruto…"she muttered and sighed.

"If anyone finds out about this I swear to the heavens I will kill you…and you to Sasuke." she fumed and pointed to a vacant chair and Naruto slowly rose to his feet and walked to it.

"Stop. Give me your sword." Sakura said holding out her hand and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked darkly.

"Because I said and this goes for you to Sasuke, I don't want to save your guy's life's and then have you kill each other." she said and Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I better have it back when I leave." He said and detached his sword from his back and set it in Sakura's hand just as Sasuke did the same.

"Same." Sasuke said and stood to his feet and walked to his own chair.

Naruto sat down in the chair directly across from him and observed the others in the room. There was two boys and a girl and they were all unconscious. Sakura must be healing all of them. Naruto felt Sasuke's gaze boring into him and he turned towards the annoying teen. They made eye contact and a chain of hatred was almost visible between them both. Sakura saw this and sighed in frustration.

"Will you two knock it the hell off!" she yelled and punched the chair next to her. It blew apart sending wood slivers skittering across the floor. Naruto quickly looked away from Sasuke and found that the Raven haired boy had done the same.

"Pathetic, I am at-" Naruto said to himself.

"-the mercy of the-" Sasuke said to himself.

"-the former and weakest member of my team." They both said under their breath. Nether knew it but they had both said the same thing at the same time.

Sakura eyed them both suspiciously before setting to work on Naruto. If she wanted to she could have ANBU here ASAP but was that what she wanted? This was the first time that her team had been in the same room and not, well not trying to kill each other. She would settle for the fact that Naruto and Sasuke hated each other but she detected hat there was still a bond between them.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered again.

"Teme." Naruto grumbled.

'Or not.' She thought to herself with a sigh and began to tear the bandage from Naruto's chest.

_

Naruto now lay near the fire that was pouring heat out across the room. Sasuke sat in a chair that was against a wall, looking at the blond boy who was now healing, rather slow, but healing all the same. Sasuke's team was still in their respective positions watching the blond cautiously incase he tried anything. Sakura had taken all of here weapons after another nasty little argument where Naruto and Sasuke had managed to fight with kunai. Shisani tried to lop off Naruto's head but found himself plastered to a wall, looking at an angry Sakura. She had held out her hand and Naruto and Sasuke grumbled as they threw her their weapons.

It had been a day since Naruto was set on the road to recovery and he had taken the first step to find out why his wound wasn't healing.

Flash Back no Jutsu Begin

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled as Sakura peeled his bandages off.

"Shut up and suck it up." She hissed as she tore the last of the bandages off.

"So can you tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the angry red wound.

"Well for starters the wound is infected so I cannot actually deduce what is wrong with it until it is cleansed."Sakura said as she started to pull things out of her kit.

"So how are you going to cleanse it?" Naruto asked and Sakura smirked.

She pulled a bottle of water out of the kit and poured it into a metal bowl which she set down by the fire. Naruto watched as the water began to boil after ten minutes and Sakura gingerly picked it p with a towel. She set it down and closed her eyes as her hands hovered above the boiling water. Naruto raised an eyebrow as her hands began to glow green and the water slowly swirled around and rose up and hovered in a perfect sphere beneath her hands.

"Wait are you going to put that shit in me?" Naruto asked as she drew closer to hm.

"Suck it up or go to Tsunade." Sakura said and held the water in front of Naruto's wound.

Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai he saw sitting in Sakura's kit and bit down on the handle. After he was ready he nodded to her.

"Okay." He mumbled and Sakura closed her eyes and pressed the boiling hot water against the wound.

Naruto bit down hard on the kunai as he groaned. Sakura pressed the water into the wound and slowly slid her hand around to his back and placed it a few centimeters above the other side of the wound. Naruto felt the boiling hot water in his shoulder swishing around under Sakura's guiding hands. He clenched his jaw harder as the kunai in his mouth shook from his pain. Sakura focused on her task ignoring Naruto grunts and groans. She slowly began to pull the hand that was behind Naruto's back backwards and with it came red a yellowish water. After all of the infected water had left the wound she let it fall back into the bowl and quickly poured it off to the side of the fire and it soon evaporated. Naruto looked down and saw blood dribbling from the wound and he winced.

"One more time with cool water." Sakura said pulling out another water bottle and holding her hand above it.

The whole process began again and when the water left his body Naruto saw that it wasn't completely filled with infection this time but any infection that was left in his wound was now gone.

"There now that that is done." Sakura said as she pulled out a smaller wooden bowl and some herbs. She began to mash them up and added a little water that was still in the water bottle to the mix. Soon it became a green pasty liquid which she smeared on both sides of the wound. Naruto pulled the kunai form his mouth and threw it to the ground with disgust.

"That shit hurt." He muttered and Sakura chuckled.

"Well the next part will be worse." she said and Naruto looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I have to find the toxin that is blocking the ability for the wound to heal…"Sakura said as she stood to her feet and walked over to Sasuke.

"Great…"Naruto muttered and closed his eyes.

Flash Back no Jutsu End

Naruto sighed as he pulled the scroll he had stolen from Suna out of his pocket. He opened it up and began to read it carefully. If he was going to be immobilized here then he was going to be sure that he could save Yugito without messing it up.

Forbidden Art: Resurrection Technique

By combining one's life force with their own chakra and infusing it into a corpse

One can recall a spirit to its former body. In the process the user of the technique

Ultimately dies no matter what. This technique takes patience and skill, no ordinary

Ninja can use this technique for fear that they bring back some evil embodiment

Instead of the spirit that was trying to be summoned. After use the resurrected person

Can live a normal life.

Hand seals are as followed.

Dog, Tiger, Cat, Horse, Cat, Dog, Rabbit, Monkey, Dog, Tiger, Monkey, Dog, Dog, Cat,

Fish, Horse, Tiger, Cat, Rabbit, Monkey, Rabbit, Dog, Cat, Tiger, Dog, Fish, Monkey,

Rabbit, Dragon, Tiger, Dog, Cat, Dragon, Monkey, Fish, Horse.

-Granny Chiyo

Naruto sighed heavily as he sat up slowly. He held the scroll at a distance and read the hand seals again. He set the scroll down next to him and started to practice the long set of seals. It would take awhile to remember the hand seals but at least he had time to do so.

He was practicing the first set of handseals when Sasuke suddenly spoke up interrupting him.

"Dobe…Itachi, have you seen him?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto as though he was a plague.

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly for awhile before he finally spoke up. "Yeah…I have why should you care though." Naruto said and went back to practicing.

"Has he gotten stronger?" Sasuke demanded angrily and Naruto chuckled.

"Have you gotten stronger?" Naruto asked simply and Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows.

"What the hell does that mean?!" the raven haired boy seethed.

"It has been how many years now Sasuke? Three almost…of course Itachi has gotten stronger! You got stronger in three years right but obviously your way of thinking hasn't matured at all." Naruto said as he tried to focus on what he was doing again.

"Shut up, you don't understand me." Sasuke said rising to his feet.

Naruto looked at him pathetically and laughed. "Who cares! You lost your family, at least you know who did it!" Naruto said rising to his feet. "I was an orphan since birth, I have this demon sealed in me which made everyone hate me and when I had people who did care for me I found out it was all a lie!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke angrily. "It is you Sasuke who doesn't understand me." Naruto said and Sasuke raised a fist up threateningly.\

"I will kill you." Sasuke said as he formed a chidori in his right hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and sat back down calmly and began to practice his hand seals again. Sasuke growled and ran at Naruto had outstretched. Sasuke's team gasped when Naruto disappeared in a red flash and reappeared behind Sasuke with his hand around his neck and his other hand holding the chidori above them both. Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he realized what Naruto had just done. Naruto gave a quick twist to Sasuke's wrist deactivating the Chidori and he then followed it up by tossing Sasuke over his shoulder and into a wall.

The raven haired boy hit it and fell to the ground and shakingly stood to his feet and glared at Naruto. Naruto cocked his head at Sasuke mockingly but Sasuke didn't take any action because Sakura came running into the room with a kunai in her hand.

"What the hell was that!?" she exclaimed and Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing." He said and walked back over t where he was sitting.

Sasuke grumbled and sat back down and his team pulled their chairs next to his to guard him from any danger. Naruto was happy that Sasuke hadn't retaliated in any way because he probably wouldn't have been able to fend the boy off. Naruto and Sasuke didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night but Naruto could feel the boy's glare staring at him.

'If looks could kill…' Naruto thought to himself as he snapped the scroll shut and slid it back in his pocket carefully. He sighed and stood up and walked over to his chair and sat back in it gingerly and closed his eyes. He didn't let himself fall asleep due to the fact that he had enemies in the room but instead he put himself into a semi-conscious state so that if anything funny happened he would be able to know immediately.

_

Naruto opened his eyes several hours later happy to find that he was still alive and intact. He checked his pocket and found the scroll still there where he left it. He looked around and found that Sakura was again changing Sasuke's bandages while his team sat on the ledge by the fire eyeing him carefully incase he tried to attack Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood to his feet and stretched his stiff limbs. He saw Sakura tie the bandage that was on Sasuke off in a firm knot. She turned and made her way over to him and he put his hands into his pockets and waited.

"So are you ready to see why you're not healing?" she asked tiredly and Naruto saw bags underneath her eyes.

"Sure…"he muttered and sat down as she gave him a gentle nudge.

She slowly undid his bandages and Naruto saw that most of the green paste came off with it. What didn't come off Sakura scrubbed of with a wet rag and threw it away into the fire to smolder. She walked over to a large case that was near Sasuke and dragged it over towards him and stopped with a sigh. Naruto watched as she tipped it on its side and opened it up. She pulled out a large jug of greenish liquid and pulled out a metal bowl and walked over towards him.

"So what are you doing?" he asked as she poured the green liquid into the bowl.

"I am going to draw out some of the toxin and analyze it and hopefully make a antidote." She explained as she held her hands above the bowl and the green liquid rose up and out and hovered beneath her hands.

"Okay." Naruto said as he sat back and closed his eyes.

Sakura stood and walked over to him and pushed the green liquid into his wound. Naruto winced but held his tongue. Sakura moved the liquid around trying to find any toxin that was able to be found. After awhile she withdrew the green liquid and found that it only contained a small amount of blood that was oddly tinted. She sighed and threw the sphere of green liquid into the bowl and walked over to the fire and poured it in. The fire hissed and a nasty smelling green steam rose from it and quickly dispersed. Sakura turned towards Naruto and raised her hands in defeat.

"I didn't find anything, sorry." She muttered and tapped her fingers across her side.

"What about that blood?" Naruto asked casually and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"It was just infected blood that was missed by my cleansing." She said and her eyes widened suddenly.

"What?" Naruto asked and Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Gaara attacked you with his special sand right?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "But he also had the glass stuff you were talking about in it right?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked while sitting back.

"His sand was infused with Shukaku's chakra!" Sakura exclaimed and Naruto jerked forward.

"And he had Kyuubi's chakra within him also…"Naruto muttered.

"But Biju's chakras are toxic to humans adapted to it." Sakura said and clenched her fist.

"Well I have Kyuubi's chakra within me so it can't poison me but Shukaku's chakra would harm me somewhat but since I am a Jinchuuriki already…"Naruto said as he thought about it.

"Oh shit I got it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The two chakras fused and created a foreign type of demon chakra, some sort of hybrid chakra that your body didn't recognize and so it had the same effects it would on a human." Sakura said and quickly poured the remaining green liquid into the bowl.

"So what your saying is that this chakra has been tearing away at my energy and has blocked my contact with Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Okay I will explain what I think is happening." Sakura said as she held the green sphere in front of Naruto. "This new chakra invaded your body and since your body recognized the Kyuubi part of it left the toxin alone to a certain degree but at the same time it analyzed both chakras and set to destroying all of it. So while it was trying to destroy the hybrid chakra it was also attacking your demonic chakra thus destroying your healing abilities and ability to control your demon chakra. When you tried to call on it your body would quickly destroy it before you could use it and in the process your body used its own chakra to do this thus the reason you were so low on chakra." Sakura said as she moved the green liquid around in Naruto's body.

"But then why wasn't I able to talk to the fox?" Naruto asked as he flinched from the pain.

"I don't know about that…maybe Shukaku's chakra has been disrupting the connection because it is familiar to Kyuubi's chakra yet different so it confused your nervous system, but that is just a guess." Sakura muttered.

"Then why wouldn't my wound even heal? Even if my accelerated healing didn't work I should have been able to heal at my own pace but it hasn't healed at all." Naruto said as Sakura withdrew the green liquid with some of the infected blood in it.

"Because a Biju's chakra does not allow a wound to heal properly so while your wound tried to heal Shukaku's chakra would just reopen it, so it would be like trying to push a wall backwards, no matter how hard you try your just working against yourself." Sakura said as she closed her case up and walked away from Naruto with her bowl in her hand.

"How long will it take you to make an antidote?" he asked her back.

"I have no idea." She said over her shoulder and grabbed her torch and left the room.

_

The answer was five days, and on the sixth day was when Sakura gave Naruto his antidote. She threw him a syringe full of a reddish liquid which he caught in one hand and looked at her curiously.

"This is it?" he asked and she nodded as she walked over to Sasuke and undid his bandages for the last time. Naruto watched as the raven haired boy flexed his now healed arm but winced slightly.

"You have to rest for another day before you will be good enough to move it without pain." she told him and walked over to his team and checked them all out. "You guys to, you will be a bit sore tomorrow but you will be alright after about three days." She said and turned to Naruto.

"So all I have to do is inject this and I will destroy Shukaku's poison?" he asked while eyeing the antidote.

"Yup…" she said and yawned.

Naruto looked up and sighed at her appearance. It was haggard and tired, she needed some rest she had been attending to the five ninja for two and a half weeks.

"You should rest…" he said as he stabbed the needle into his arm and injected the antidote. He pulled it out when all of its contents were gone.

"I am but first…" she muttered and walked into the dark corridor and walked out with all of their weapons in her arms. "Take these because when you guys leave I am not saying goodbye." With that Sakura walked from the room leaving the five ninja staring at their weapons for a little bit.

Naruto acted first and threw himself at his sword and grabbed it and unsheathed it in one fluid moment and blocked a slash at his head that was delivered by Sasuke. He rolled away as Shisani's executioner blade crashed down on the ground where he had just been. Naruto jumped onto the ledge of the fire and watched the four ninja in front of him carefully. Sasuke held his Katana in front of him with one arm lazily. Shisani had his giant blade on his shoulder while Jugo and Kirin stared at Naruto dully.

"Just can't wait until it is a fair fight eh Sasuke?" Naruto said as he sheathed his sword.

"I take that as a personal challenge Dobe."Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword.

"Oh really because I use wimps like you for warm-ups." Naruto said and flexed his arms happily. "Besides by tomorrow I will be able to kill you easily. My wound will be healed thanks to Kyuubi and my chakra will have gathered again."

Sasuke snarled at Naruto who laughed at the pathetic loser. Naruto felt a sudden twitch in his wound and he looked down to find that it was already healing. Slowly the muscles that were damaged healed themselves and Naruto knew that in a matter of hours the wound would be good as new. He looked up at Sasuke and grinned. "Maybe in a couple of hours."

"Then let's do this, tomorrow…you and me, the final fight!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto laughed at the feeble display of stupidity.

"If you insist." Naruto said and walked over to his chair and leaned back in it while Sasuke and his team sat in their chairs. The tension was almost visible between the two former team mates, they both wanted to rip each other's throats out.

Naruto closed his eyes letting himself fall into a semi-conscious again.

_

Naruto awoke and found that Sasuke and his team were all sleeping, the pathetic losers. He soundlessly got to his feet and stretched his limbs and checked out his wound. He grinned when he saw that it was completely gone and the only thing that was left behind was a small white dot. He strapped his sword to his bare back and walked from the room. As he got to the pitch black room he twirled his hand and a small orb of fire appeared in it and he smirked. His power was back, and he had a mission.

He walked from the downstairs and got to the wall that he had to open and touched it with his finger and let loose a wave of chakra. The wall shot open and he walked out into the hall and looked around before walking out of the house on to the empty street. He looked around and chuckled lightly…it was too easy to infiltrate Konoha. He looked back once and muttered a silent thank you to Sakura and disappeared in a red flash. After three flashes he reappeared about a mile away from the village and began walking. He only got about two miles when suddenly he felt four chakras approaching him. He knew that it was Sasuke and his little gang.

He sighed and sat down gingerly, waiting for the Teme so that he could end the stupid squabble.

They appeared four minutes later and surrounded him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke with a tired expression. "So, you wanna do this the quick way?" he asked and Sasuke smirked.

"I am going to kill you." Sasuke said.

Naruto disappeared in a red flash and reappeared behind Kirin and delivered a monster kick to her back, sending her hurtling towards a tree. She crashed into it and it cracked and split in half as she flew through it. Naruto landed gracefully as Shisani ran at him swinging angrily.

"You Basterd!!!" the boy screamed as he swung down at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and disappeared in another red flash and reappeared behind the boy and grabbed his neck. Shisani tried to turn to cut Naruto in half but Naruto was faster than he was. The blond formed a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into the boys back.

"**Rasengan!"**

Naruto's hand passed through the boys back and he was shocked for a brief second. The boy's mid chest had turned to water and Shisani had began to laugh wildly.

"Fool, now your mine!" the boy screamed as he swung his sword around and his body twisted in order to behead Naruto.

Naruto sighed and ducked under the blade and brought his other hand back and formed a jutsu he had been working on for awhile but never felt the need to use. In his left hand a spiraling Rasengan sat perfectly but lightning crackled throughout it and made the normally blue attack was turned white. Naruto withdrew his right arm as he thrusted his left hand forward into Shisani's water back.

"**Rasenraikyu!" **

Shisani's mouth opened in a silent scream as he was blasted forward towards Sasuke who side stepped his flying body and let it crash into a boulder.

"Well, Sasuke…are you to scared to come at me yourself?" Naruto asked as he finally drew his sword out of its sheath. He disappeared in a red flash and before Jugo could reacted he slashed his back open. The man fell to the ground as blood soaked his clothes.

"Dobe…my whole team!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Well your next so don't worry." Naruto muttered and disappeared in a red flash.

He appeared behind Sasuke who brought his sword around and met Naruto blade easily. Naruto nodded in amusement and disappeared in another red flash and reappeared about twenty feet from Sasuke.

"Hmmm, well let's see how you like this." Naruto muttered and brought his hands up to form a shadow clone when Sasuke charged at him with a Chidori in his hand.

Naruto sighed and was about to forma Rasengan when he felt a familiar presence above him. Naruto sheathed his sword angrily as a black shape slammed into the ground in front of Sasuke.

"**Rasengan!"**

Sasuke had jumped away in time and avoided the attack that would have killed him. In a small crater of his own making stood Minato who was glaring at Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke yelled.

Minato raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and muttered angrily. "You should respect your elder's boy."

Naruto sighed as his dad turned his attention towards him. "There's my boy!" he exclaimed and ran at Naruto.

'Why me?' Naruto asked himself as he ducked under his dad's blow. He looked at Sasuke and grinned.

"Let's see how strong you really are!" he shouted and disappeared in a red flash, far away from the battle scene, leaving Sasuke to face his dad.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he continued to disappear in a series of red flashes.

"Hopefully some of them die." He said to himself as he heard a distant explosion. He set his mind on his next task, fulfilling his promise to Yugito.

Author's Notes: Okay so if any of you are pissed about how this chapter ended I'm sorry. If any of you are angry with how this chapter was I'm sorry. I got bored and I decided to do a chapter that brought together a lot of characters, hence the name Reunion. Now hopefully some of you will lay off about things heating up between Temari and Naruto because I have finally started to answer your wishes and am finally starting things between them! Just not as fast as you hope. But hopefully I answered a few questions with this chapter like why Naruto's wound wasn't healing, why I included Sasuke in the story because trust me I hope to have him make more appearances in the next arc.

Oh yeah I decided to make this arc end in about two or three chapters and start the second arc…now if it gets off the ground we will have to find out but I will hopefully answer some big questions like-

What are the Akatsuki's objectives

What are Naruto's true feelings

Who is Gamakaze exactly and what are his and Naruto's abilities

How is Minato suppose to die

Why did Kyuubi want 6 tails released

What will happen between Sasuke and Naruto

Other than that…yeah I don't know. I feel as though my story is staring to disappoint me even though it isn't horrible. I wonder…maybe…maybe it's time to…yeah it is time to do THAT!

NEXT TIME!!!!

CHAPTER 13: CHOICES

"Can one make a choice that is truly right?"Pain asked.

"I don't know…maybe." Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

"No matter what you do, your choice will always be wrong to one person and right to another." Pain said.

"But should that sway my decision?" Naruto asked darkly and looked at the leader of the Akatsuki.

"No…" Pain said as he drew out his sword.


	13. Chapter 13: Choices

Chapter 13: Choices

Naruto appeared on a tree branch in a flash of red, just outside of the Akatsuki hideout. He flexed his arms and dropped from his branch and walked towards the rock that would allow him to enter the base, in only a pair of shorts with a sword strapped on to his back. 'How am I going to explain my absence?' he asked himself as he walked towards the base. He stuck his hand out and laid it against the cold and flat rock in front of him and it opened without protest. He gingerly stepped inside of the damp and dark cave and already found six heliographic forms waiting for him. Their cold and rainbow colored eyes stared at him in anger.

"Where have you been?" Pain demanded angrily.

"Oh you know here and there…"Naruto muttered shrugging his shoulders.

"I have sent Kisame and Itachi to look for you and they haven't found anything, we have been thinking that you were dead." Pain said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto.

"I was doing something on my own time and I happened to get injured by some strong person and so I was getting healed."Naruto said and Pain shook his head.

"We cannot go on with our plans because of you, while you have been dicking around Konoha has proposed an agreement with other nations. The remaining three Jinchuriki have all been moved to a safer location and we were planning on attacking and capturing them while they were traveling but we couldn't due to you." Pain said and Naruto clicked his tongue.

"Hmm, I see well it's a mistake on my part but either way…" the blonde trailed off and Kisame chuckled lowly.

"Boy, you gotta be careful, you have enemies and you are marked as an S-ranked criminal in the bingo book." the fish man said and Naruto shrugged.

"Well less about me and more about the recent development with the Jinchuuriki."Naruto said trying to get out of the argument.

Pain sighed angrily before closing his eyes and reopening them. "The Nanabi, Hachibi, and the Gobi have been relocated to different locations…we believe that they were actually scattered into different countries and we know for sure that Konoha and Kumo are two of the most likely places for them to be right now." Pain said and Naruto nodded.

"Hmm, that would explain why there wasn't many people…they were watching the Jinchuuriki."Naruto muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Tobi asked in his stupid voice.

'Mmmm nothing, just a mental note." Naruto said and returned his gaze back to pain. "So what is the plan of action?"

"You, me, and Kisame are going to go and monitor Konoha since we know our way around it much better than anyone else." Itachi said suddenly and Naruto sighed bitterly.

"Hmm, Itachi I ran into your brother on my way back here…he was kinda fighting my dad so yeah." Naruto said to the maybe last Uchiha.

"Hmmm…" Itachi mused and Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke and his brother were one and the same, dull and gloomy.

"Me and Konan will be keeping tabs on Kumo while Tobi and Zetsu watch over any other suspicious countries." Pain finished and Naruto chuckled.

"Well then when do we head out?" He asked. He had just left Konoha about two days ago and he was already going back.

"Tomorrow at the latest." Pain said and Naruto chuckled lightly again.

The blonde simply walked over to where he stashed his stuff as many of the images of the members winked out of sight. All that remained in the cave was himself and Pain. Naruto bent down and found his bag that he carried and opened it up finding his scroll already waiting for him. He pulled it open and bit his thumb and smeared it across four seals, releasing them. In a cloud of smoke a pair of black pants, a red T-shirt, a pair of boots and his ever handy Akatsuki cloak laid in front of him.

"So… you went to Suna for what reason?" pain asked suddenly and Naruto stiffened.

"I should have figured that you would know where I went." The blonde muttered pulling on the T-shirt.

"Hmm yes but what did you need there." Pain said simply, expecting an answer.

"Visiting an old friend…"Naruto said as he quickly changed his shorts and pulled on the black pants.

"That you killed and who almost killed you. Then you went t Konoha I see."Pain said and Naruto shrugged as he strapped on the boots.

"Yeah pretty much it and to answer your question you are going to ask, I think that a Jinchuuriki is in the village already." Naruto said and strapped his sword back on his back.

"I thought as much myself…"Pain mused and stared at Naruto dully again.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked as he quickly slipped on his cloak and found that it fit perfectly still. The hilt of his sword stuck up behind his head where he could grab it and decapitate anyone who tried to fight him.

"I hope that you are not making any reckless decisions that will force me to kill you…"Pain said and Naruto laughed out loud almost.

"Hmm, am I making any bad choices do you mean?" Naruto asked and Pain frowned at him. The mood suddenly changed then.

"Can one make a choice that is truly right?"Pain asked.

"I don't know…maybe." Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

"No matter what you do, your choice will always be wrong to one person and right to another." Pain said.

"But should that sway the decisions I make?" Naruto asked darkly and looked at the leader of the Akatsuki.

"No…" Pain said as he drew out his sword.

"Are you going to kill me or something?" Naruto asked and Pain shook his head.

"I wouldn't need to kill you with a sword no…this sword-"Pain began and his form slammed the sword into the ground and it shook. "Is in case the Jinchuuriki resists. It is my chakra draining swords, I have many so I want you to take this incase anything happens." Pain finished and suddenly six black swords rose up from around Naruto and he watched as one detached itself from the ground.

"Hmmm, you know I like my sword much more though." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow and Pain sighed.

"Lay your sword down." He muttered and Naruto chuckled lightly.

Pain made a few handseals and slammed his hands together and suddenly all six swords began to glow red. Naruto watched with interest as they began to rise out of the ground and whirl around him making a red vortex. Soon the vortex closed at the top in a sharp point and the point slammed down into his sword and the red disappeared. Naruto looked down and found that his sword had completely changed now.

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto muttered picking his sword up and staring at the hilt.

"I fused the six swords with your sword…it now has the qualities to absorb chakra and use it while retaining the same weight and form your sword usually does." Pain muttered and disappeared from sight. "Be careful and for Kami's sake be smart Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled as he checked out his new sword. The hilt was now a blood red with a black spiral wrapping around it and the hilt of the sword was red and black also. Naruto slowly drew the sword and gasped at the blades new appearance. It was black on one half and silver on the other. Decorating it were little red spirals that seemed to actually spin while looking at them.

"This is nice, very nice." Naruto muttered darkly and strapped the sheath to his back keeping the sword in his hand...

He walked over to the cave entrance rock and held the sword in front of him. So if he was able to drain chakra and then use it he could manipulate chakra using his sword. Naruto grinned and brought his sword behind him and focused his chakra in to the sword and swung at the rock.

BOOM

The rock exploded outward leaving a large hole that Naruto stood in grinning wildly. He sheathed his sword and stepped through the hole, knowing that Pain would be pissed but hey, who cared. He got a new sword. He walked from the base, looking like a true Akatsuki member again and he liked it, it got rid of any side thoughts, well almost all of them. Temari was still on his mind.

As soon as the thoughts began to pop up in his mind he pushed them away and began to walk towards Konoha again. Would he arrive before Itachi and Kisame? 'I doubt it…' he thought as he disappeared in the woods. He knew he should avoid the area he had last left Sasuke but he knew he was going to go to that area anyways to see how bad the landscape was changed.

_

When he got to the area he sighed in frustration. He could see burn marks on trees, that was if the trees were still standing somewhat. He looked around and found many craters and spots of blood that he could only presume were from Sasuke and his team. He walked around still feeling the strong residue of left over chakra. He walked over to the spot that Minato had first appeared inspected the hole. He hoped that he would be able to deduce how strong his father's Rasengans were from the size of the hole. After he inspected it he found that the Rasengan the Minato could use must be at about the same level as his Cho Oodama Rasengan. He sighed and stood to his feet and examined the other damage carefully and deduced that Sasuke had also increased the strength of his chidori.

He found a spot that was completely scorched black and sighed, they didn't care how big of a ruckus they caused; they only cared about killing each other. Naruto sighed and continued to walk towards Konoha which lay about three or four miles away at this point. As he walked he suddenly disappeared in a red flash. He didn't even notice the pair of green eyes watching him carefully from a tree.

Naruto reappeared several flashes later outside of Konoha in a tree and watched carefully as he thought about how he could get into Konoha again. Of course he could get in like he did before, it was easy. After thinking about it for a little bit he finally did just that. He disappeared in a red flash and reappeared on top of a house and hid carefully behind a chimney so not to reveal himself. Now he had to see if Itachi and Kisame were already here. He closed his eyes and made a hand seal and muttered under his breath.

"**Chakra Nami."**

He emitted four waves of his chakra throughout Konoha and wasn't surprised when he found Kisame and Itachi both sitting up on the hokage monuments. Naruto grinned and looked towards it and because he knew what he was looking for he saw two black shapes sitting upon one of the heads. He cracked his neck and disappeared in a red flash and reappeared right next to Kisame who jumped at his appearance.

"Son of a bitch you scared me!" The fish man growled and Itachi glanced at him.

"Hmm, I was wondering who emitted that chakra wave; I already knew you were in the village." The Uchiha said and Naruto saw that his Sharingan was activated.

"Yeah, I wanted to inspect something but other than that, have you found anything?" Naruto asked and scanned throughout Konoha. When he emitted his chakra wave he hadn't detected any demonic chakra other than his own.

"Nah, Sameheda would be spazing out if there was any demon chakra detectible."Kisame said and Naruto nodded his head understanding what Kisame was saying.

"So who ever this is must have almost perfect chakra control since they are able to hide both theirs and their demons chakra." Naruto muttered and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Yes so all we can do is spy upon the whole village which means we must infiltrate it…" Itachi said.

"Well there is only one way to do that…"Naruto muttered and then grinned.

Thirty minutes later.

The three now stood with a henge around them, it was actually a really good henge. Kisame was a teen boy with spiky blue hair and pale skin but still had sharp teeth. Itachi now looked much younger and the lines under his eyes were gone and his hair hung down to his shoulders. Naruto had made his appearance what it usually was. A black haired boy without whisker marks and green eyes. The three stood staring at each other awkwardly. Itachi had a black t-shirt on that read Spawned and a pair of tight black pants. Kisame had on a pair of blue shorts that hung past his knees and an open white collared shirt that opened half way down to reveal his bare muscular chest. Sameheda was sealed away in a scroll just like Naruto's sword was sealed away. Naruto stood in a pair of black shorts with an orange t-shirt and over that he wore a black jacket.

"Okay so…"Naruto muttered before chuckling. "Shall we go get information from the ninja now?" Naruto asked and was about to disappear in a red flash when Itachi's steel grip stopped him dead.

"We have to hide our chakra signatures for fear someone recognizes them." The Uchiha said and Naruto sighed.

"Your right…"Naruto muttered and they began to walk down from the mountain side and soon were standing in front of the Hokage's tower.

"It will be hard to get information from the ninja if we are civilians you know…" Kisame growled and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Itachi you think we could henge our Hitais into looking like Konoha head bands?" Naruto said and the Uchiha shrugged.

"I guess if it suits you." He said and all three pulled out their scratched head bands. They ran their hands over them and tied the bands to their foreheads and became Konoha ninja's. Well fake ones that is. Naruto chuckled and reached into his pocket and quickly unsealed his sword.

"What are you doing boy?" Kisame growled.

"Well it's not uncommon for a ninja to have a sword like this, well maybe not like this but still you get my drift." Naruto chuckled and strapped the sword to his back.

"Why can't I use Sameheda?" Kisame muttered and Itachi respond even though Kisame knew why.

"Because everyone knows who carries that sword." The Uchiha said but the conversation was cut short as a blond girl walked around the corner.

Naruto studied her and found that it was Ino. He took a deep breath and then raised a hand and said in his mist cheerful voice. "Hey Ino-Chan!"

The blonde girl turned towards him and stared at him in confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked and Naruto laughed lightly in a tone different from his original.

"Yeah I was in your graduating class but failed the second test so I had to take it again the next year." He said and Ino raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmmm Id think I would remember someone like you but oh well. "She said and raised her hand in farewell.

"Oh wait what was your name again?" she asked suddenly and Naruto froze for a split second and she seemed to notice.

"So your already trying to stalk me?" Naruto said hiding his sudden shock at not remembering to create a false alibi.

"As if!" Ino yelled at him and walked away angrily.

"It's Kazemi Furi!"Naruto yelled after her and chuckled.

"Fool, you almost got us caught and we have only been here for a mere thirty minutes." Itachi said in his new voice that wasn't to different from his original.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and turned to the two other Akatsuki. "So what are our names, well your guy's since you know mine." He asked and Kisame's evil grin plastered his face.

"I'll go with Mizujin Suiko, if it's okay." The former Mist ninja said and Naruto shrugged lazily.

"Yours Uchiha?" he asked and the raven haired boy closed his eyes in thought.

"Kaicho, Hintaro Kaicho…" Itachi muttered as though he was lost in his own thoughts.

Naruto nodded and tried to remember the names so that he wouldn't mess them up when the time came to not mess them up. The group of three ordinary looking teens started walking towards the first area they would observe, the Hokage's tower. It was taking a big risk to do such a thing but sometimes big risks were nesaccary. As they got closer Naruto disappeared in a red flash and reappeared outside of the window and crouched carefully. Itachi and Kisame appeared next to him and they all nodded and brought their hands up in a seal. Their forms rippled for a split second before vanishing from sight completely.

This was the invincibility technique that most Akatsuki knew, the only draw backs were that they couldn't really fight for fear of losing concentration and canceling the jutsu. Naruto didn't' really know where the other two were so he peeked his head up and looked into the office and found it occupied by three figures. Tsunade, Jiarya, and Kakashi were all sitting in chairs around a newly added rug. Naruto couldn't catch the jist of what they were saying so he made his way onto the ledge and crept into the room. He knew that if he was not careful the three great ninja would detect his presence and no doubt about it, they would have the whole village on his ass. He came to a stop about three feet away from Tsunade and leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"So, the plan is in full gear…we have the three Jinchuuriki getting ready for the battle." Kakashi said and Jiarya nodded.

"Yes and along with them we have a lot of the higher leveled ninja like the Hyuuga's, getting ready for the attack." Tsunade said pinching her nose in thought.

"So as we gather our forces we will make our move on the first three known bases and destroy them. Then we move on and try to eradicate the remaining members, which accumulate to a grand total of six." Jiarya said and Tsunade nodded.

"…I still can't help but wonder if we are taking the right approach at this." She said softly and Kakashi closed his only visible eye and nodded his head while Jiarya closed his eyes and remained motionless.

"It would be better this way, if one of us three are able to at least get rid of the two that we know of then…the nations will be much safer." Jiarya said finally and opened his eyes up.

Naruto watched as he stood to his feet and ran through some quick hand seals and then it his thumb and slammed it down on the ground. He was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and when it disappeared a small frog was standing before him wondering what the toad Sage wanted.

"What is it?" the small thing asked and Jiarya chuckled lightly.

"Send word to Natsumi telling her to be ready to move out in three days time." Jiarya said and the small toad saluted him and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stiffened at this and knew he had gathered what he needed and it would be too risky to stick around. He didn't know where to find Itachi or Kisame but he hoped they knew to get the hell out of dodge also before they were busted. They had no need to stick around anymore. Naruto slowly began to rise to his feet and was about to take a step when Jiarya's next words froze him in his footsteps.

"Though, it would be easier if we rid ourselves of three problems right now." The toad sage said and Naruto knew immediately that the three Akatsuki's fake identities couldn't compare to the natural instincts of a Sannin.

Naruto chuckled lowly causing Kakashi to jump but Tsunade shook her head as she stood to her feet. Naruto let his invincibility jutsu fade and soon he was standing in the room in his henge staring at his former teacher. Tsunade and Jiarya opened their eyes in shock for a second not recognizing who was in front of them.

"So you found us?" Naruto asked and suddenly Itachi and Kisame appeared only they were no longer henged and Kisame had Sameheda on his back once again.

"Itachi and Kisame eh?" Kakashi muttered as he jumped to his feet.

"Hehehe it's the Sharingan teacher who we met on other occasions." Kisame chuckled showing his wicked shark grin.

"Be careful Kisame, we have two of the legendary Sannin in the room with us and Kakashi is also at the fighting level of border line low Kage." Itachi muttered and Kisame snorted.

Jiarya, Tsunade, and Kakashi all stood now watching the three in the room carefully. Naruto stood in front of both Akatsuki smiling stupidly.

"It's like a family reunion eh?" he said and was enveloped in a swirl of red chakra and his henged dropped. He now stood in his Akatsuki robes staring at the three former friends and sensei's with a look of utter happiness. He was happy because he was going to finally fight them.

"Naruto…" Jiarya muttered and clenched his fists.

Tsunade had a more direct approach and grabbed the chair she had been sitting in and flung it at the three Akatsuki. Naruto simply ducked while Itachi and Kisame turned sideways and let it slam into the wall and create a rather large hole. They all heard the chair crash down into the street below. Naruto shook his head and made a Tsk noise which pissed the blonde woman off even more.

"Control your anger Baa-Chan or else it might come back to bite you in the ass." Naruto said and Kisame grinned wildly. "Let's blow the roof off this place, literally Kisame."

Kisame chuckled at the boys request and made a few hands seals before arching his back and aiming his head towards the ceiling.

"**Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu"**

A large torrent of water shot from his mouth and collided with the roof of the tower blowing it apart and sending it flying off into the distance where it would probably kill some people. Oh well. Tsunade growled as the tower was destroyed and Naruto began to laugh while Itachi shook his head.

"We shouldn't engage in a fight, our orders were to get information and we have we should go." The Uchiha said but Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I have messed with these people to long it is about time to give them a show finally…they want to see just how strong I am anyways!"Naruto yelled and thrust both arms to his sides and gust of strong wind shot from them both. They collided with the walls and blew them apart leaving the six people to stand in open air with no barriers. People on the streets looked up in horror as they walls exploded and rained down on them. Among these people were many of Naruto's old comrades.

"Naruto you fool there are so many innocent people!" Jiarya yelled but Naruto shrugged.

"They should learn to run when a big object flies at them." The blonde said and started making hand seals. "Anyways I think I am going to actually show some of my true power in this fight don't you think?"

Kisame laughed wildly at the boy's statement and Itachi shook his head. Naruto arched his back and then belched out three large flaming whips from his mouth. They all took on the shape of a cross between a Dragon and a snake which made them look like Hydra's.

"**Katon: Hidora no Jutsu!"**

The flaming hydras grew in size as they flew at the three Konoha ninjas who jumped out of the way of them. The fire hydras changed their course and flew at the ninja while they were in mid air. Jiarya grunted and formed three quick hand seals and slammed his hands together.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"**

A large Water dragon bursted from the floor beneath Naruto, which he had to jump away from for fear of dying, and rose up and encircled the three flaming hydras and constricted around them. Right as the fire hydras were about to hit the three Konoha ninjas they turned into mist that passed them by harmlessly.

"Hmm nice one…but I can do even better." Kisame chuckled and brought his hand out on front of him and began to form hand seals. He was almost done when suddenly a blur flew at him and he had to dodge lest be hit by Tsunade's killer punch. It made contact with the floor and it blew apart causing the six ninja to have to land on the outer rim of the destroyed fourth floor. They all stood and stared at each other for awhile and Naruto began to laugh suddenly.

"What's so funny!?" Tsunade yelled at him.

"This battle will go down in history, that's all." Naruto said as he looked at Kisame and Itachi who nodded their heads in agreement.

"You fool…is that all you are about now?!"Jiarya shouted and began to form hand seals and swept his fire covered hands at the three Akatsuki.

"**Katon: Kasai Uzu Nami no Jutsu!"**

A large wave of fire flared to life and roared at Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame who watched the oncoming flame. Naruto and Itachi jumped high into the air while Kisame quickly drew Sameheda and absorbed most of the chakra with the sword. Jiarya cursed when he remembered the swords abilities. Kisame chuckled and suddenly roared and swung the massive blade at the three Konoha Nins.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Even before the mist descended upon the area Kakashi knew what was going to happen next. Kisame was going to try and use to silent homicide technique on them and end the battle.

Wrong.

"**Katon: Rasenmoeru!"**

Kakashi heard Naruto shout and the mist turned a bright red as the large spiraling fire jutsu flew at them. Kakashi threw himself backwards and plummeted towards the ground and landed lightly on his feet just as the jutsu made contact with the building. There was a bright flash of light that could be seen through the mist and then a large explosion rocked Konoha and the Hokage's tower blew apart scattering flaming chunks in all directions. The fire jutsu was enough to destroy the mist jutsu and Kakashi could see that the two Sannin had guarded themselves with their summons. Jiarya was inside his famous toad stomach while Tsunade was enveloped by a giant, and black, slug. He watched as both summons disappeared and they jumped from the burning debris looking for their enemies.

"Lord Hokage Lord Jiarya…maybe we should go one on one." Kakashi suggested and Jiarya chuckled.

"Yeah that's what I thought, they work together perfect though Itachi isn't doing much of anything." Jiarya said quietly.

"Hmm well if this is the case then I'll handle Itachi since I to have a Sharingan, Lord Tsunade you should handle Kisame since you do not use high leveled Jutsu's and Lord Jiarya…you're the only one who knows Naruto the best and since he has the Rasengan and the flash technique like his father's…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Yeah I guess I would be the right choice eh?" the old pervert said as he detected the three finally. "Over there." He said pointing towards a building that three figures were on. Kisame and Itachi stood by each other while Naruto was perched on the roof's edge laughing wildly.

"I haven't fought like this since…Gaara…"he muttered forgetting that he had already killed one Kage indirectly.

Kisame chuckled and cracked his neck while shouldering Sameheda. "Boy, you are gonna have your hands full."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared twenty feet in front of the three Konoha ninja.

"So where is you guy's back-up?" he asked calmly and Tsunade snorted.

"Like hell we are having anyone fight you guys, us three are about the only ninja capable of handling you at the moment." The Hokage said and Naruto shrugged and disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind the blonde woman.

"Your choice I guess." He said as he swung his sword around at her neck. It made contact with a metal arm plate and he looked up and saw Jiarya standing in front of him with a Rasengan in his hand.

"Well this is my choice." The toad sage said as he brought the attack forwards attempting to catch Naruto in the gut with it.

Naruto quickly disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind Kakashi and tried to pierce his heart but found that when he did Kakashi's body turned into a log.

"Where the fuck do all of these logs come from…?" Naruto muttered as he ducked under a Chidori. He swung his leg around hoping to catch Kakashi in the face but instead he found That Kakashi was now behind him. He brought his sword up and caught the raging lightning blade that was covering the Jounin's arm with it. Naruto chuckled as Kakashi pushed forwards bending Naruto's arm back.

"Let's just say they are there when I need them." Kakashi muttered and threw roundhouse at Naruto canceling his Chidori. Naruto ducked under the round house and thrusted forwards with his sword but Kakashi twirled in a circle and dodged right and struck out with a kunai aimed at Naruto's forehead. Naruto Caught Kakashi's wrist and held it away from him. He flicked his wrist and his sword slashed towards Kakashi's now exposed side but the man jumped over the blade spinning his wrist out of Naruto's grasp and landed with his back to Naruto. He immediately spun around with a kick aimed for Naruto's head which was lower to the ground now so if the kick landed it would cause serious harm.

Naruto grabbed the kick and stood up and flipped Kakashi up into the air. He brought his hands together to form a cross and yelled out.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Seven clones appeared around Naruto and jumped up to fight Kakashi in mid air. Kakashi swore as he rolled to the left to avoid the first clone. As it passed he grabbed its leg and did a barrel roll in mid flight spinning it around and then releasing it, letting it fly down to slam into the next assaulting clone head on. Kakashi drew a kunai swiftly and caught another clone's sword on it. He pushed himself off of the clone and landed on the ground and before the clone could land on its feet he jumped up doing a flip while slashing the clone from groin to fore head with the kunai. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Kakashi landed behind another two clones and swept their legs out from beneath them. As they fell he stabbed one in the neck while driving his elbow into the others face. Kakashi faced the remaining two clones and the real Naruto and chuckled.

"You getting rusty Uzumaki." The copy-nin said and Naruto chuckled.

"Right." He said and his remaining two clones ran at him full speed. Right before they tackled him they disappeared in red flashes and reappeared behind him. Kakashi wasn't expecting this and the clones delivered roundhouse kicks to his back sending him flying towards Naruto who now had a Rasengan in his hand. Kakashi quickly formed a chidori and swung it around just in time to meet the Rasengan head on.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

There was a large explosion and the nearby buildings sidings were torn off from the concussion. Naruto was sent hurtling backwards and caught himself on a roof ledge while skidding backwards on his hands before coming to a stop. His shredded hands were all ready healing and he looked at Kakashi who also just came to a stop on his feet. Naruto chuckled and his eyes shot open when he felt something detaching itself from the sky above him. He disappeared in a red flash just as Tsunade's green chakra incased fist slammed into the spot he just stood. The house was blown apart and when the dust settled Tsunade stood in the center of a small crater glaring at him.

"Nice one old hag!" he cheered and she charged at him. He ducked under a kick to his face and narrowly avoided a deadly uppercut that would have sent his ass on a one way trip to heaven…body and all. As he jumped back Tsunade grabbed his cloak by the front and spun in a circle and sent him flying high into the air. Naruto flipped head over toes and cursed, he had to be on something solid in order to flash step. As he fell down he saw Tsunade with her fist cocked back and already charged full of green chakra.

'Well shit…' Naruto thought as the blow connected with his gut sending him flying back into the sky. He coughed up blood as he flew up into the clouds and out of the other five ninja's sight.

"Hmmm, seems that is gonna hurt him." Kisame chuckled and swung down at Jiarya's head but the Toad sage easily dodged the blow and tried unsuccessfully to take Kisame's head off with a round house kick.

Naruto felt water soak his clothes as he flew through a cloud and he cursed to himself. "That bitch, she is so fuckin powerful…" he said and started forming hand seals.

"**Katon: Yurika no Jutsu!"**

He shot six large fire ball from his mouth and they tore through the cloud and it fade away. They continued on down towards the ground where Tsunade cursed and threw herself out of the way as they crashed down. There was a series of loud explosions and Naruto landed lightly on his feet and surveyed his surroundings. Most of the buildings around them were destroyed by now and there were large craters with fires in them. He chuckled lowly and looked at Kisame who was bust fighting Jiarya and sighed.

"Well, I guess this wasn't the best idea." He said to himself and his eyes snapped open when he heard a whistling sound coming towards him.

He quickly ducked just as Lee shot over his head and slammed into the ground in front of him making slabs of earth shoot up in all directions. Lee quickly jumped to his feet and took on a fighting stance and got ready to charge again. Naruto swore and disappeared in a flash of red just as a fist slammed into the ground he was just standing in. Tsunade stood in a now destroyed area of earth glaring at him. He now stood a few yards away staring with boredom at the reinforcements that had shown up.

Instead of just three Leaf shinobi there were now six of them and they were all rather strong. Lee, Shikimaru, and Ino all stood watching the three Akatsuki who had regrouped by Naruto.

"So, it was you earlier." Ino said and narrowed her eyebrows. "I should have known."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and Itachi spoke. "It would be foolish to stick around any longer now Naruto…"

"Yeah but still…there is someone that needs to pay for a certain crime they committed." Naruto said and his gaze settled upon Shikimaru.

Tsunade saw this and opened her mouth to warn the Nara but Naruto disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared behind Shikimaru only now…a blade protruded threw the boys chest. Naruto glared at the back of the boys head as he shoved the blade farther threw him. Shikimaru looked down at the blade in horror and saw blood already soaking his uniform.

"That is for Hidan you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled and drew his sword out and kicked Shikimaru in the back and sent the dying boy flying forwards.

"SHIKIMARU!!!!" Ino screamed and threw herself in front of his flying body and caught him. They both crashed onto the ground and slid for about ten feet before coming to rest at the edge of a crater.

"NARUTO!!! I WILL KILL YOU!" Tsunade shouted and threw herself with more vigor at the blonde.

Kisame chuckled and just as Naruto disappeared in a flash of red he appeared in front of the Hokage and brought his sword up to stop the blow. Tsunade's hand slammed into the blade and sent Kisame skidding backwards for ten yards until he managed to dig Sameheda into the ground and stop himself. Tsunade held her hand to her side and Naruto saw that it was torn up from hitting Kisame's sword.

"Tsunade think wisely!" Jiarya yelled as he ran at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under his fist and caught Lee's attempted kick at his face and threw the boy to his right. Lee landed on his feet and charged at Naruto again. Jiarya formed a Rasengan in his hand and just as Naruto ducked under Lee's punch he thrusted forwards at Naruto's now exposed chest. Naruto reacted quickly and grabbed the Sannin's wrist with both of his hands stopping the Rasengan from hitting him just mere centimeters away from his chest. Naruto grunted under the strain and tossed Jiarya over his shoulder and flipped high into the sky as Lee tried to slid trip him.

Itachi had engaged Kakashi in battle and the two were trading blows rigorously. Itachi swung a short sword he had at Kakashi's face but Kakashi drew a kunai and stopped the sword in mid flight. Itachi chuckled and closed his eyes only to have them reform as Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi swore and jumped backwards just as black flames exploded upon the area he had just stood.

"**Amateretsu."**

Kakashi watched as Itachi stepped harmlessly past the fire and walked towards him and before he knew it was standing in front of him. "Got you." Was all the Uchiha said and he turned into a swarm of Ravens.

Naruto continued to fight both Lee and Jiarya and knew right away that he was in trouble. Even though the two ninja had never worked together Jiarya and Lee were working together perfectly. When Naruto dodged a blow from Lee, Jiarya would come in with an assault. Naruto had already taken several blows from both ninja and thanks to Kyuubi the wounds had already healed. Naruto ducked under another kick at his face from Lee and he saw Jiarya getting ready to throw and uppercut at him when he made a split second decision. He grabbed Lee leg and yanked the boy back towards him and threw him in the way of Jiarya's punch. Jiarya wasn't able to stop and his hit made contact with Lee's chest and sent him spinning backwards until he crashed into the ground and rolled for a few feet until he came to a complete stop. Naruto turned to Jiarya who growled at him in anger.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" the pervert said and threw a kick at Naruto's face.

"Jiarya admit it already, I have surpassed you." Naruto said as he ducked under the kick and lunged up with his sword. Jiarya leaned out of the way as the blade swished pass where his heart just was. Naruto frowned and quickly slashed to the side again. Jiarya caught the blade on his metal forearm protectors and held the blade there while staring at Naruto.

"You may be stronger than me, but wisdom is how I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." The Gama Nin said and kicked at Naruto's hands making him release the sword. Naruto's sword was sent flying and stuck in the ground about ten feet away from the pair.

"Hmm, I believe it is time to get serious…you ninja are annoying me and my comrades." Naruto said and disappeared in a red flash.

"Kisame and Itachi…I am going to use THAT technique so withdraw and back me up when you know what happens." Naruto yelled and the two Akatsuki nodded and jumped away from their opponents.

"What is he doing?!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto held up his now retrieved sword. He bit his thumb and smeared his blood along the blade and in a green cloud of smoke Gamakaze appeared next to him.

"Hey boss, what's going on?" the frog asked and looked at the chaos. "Oh shit!" he yelled and Naruto slammed his hand down on the frogs back and they disappeared in a large cloud of green smoke. When it faded Naruto stood in his Fusion mode staring at the Konoha ninja with bloodlust. Tsunade jumped over and landed next to Jiarya while glancing over at Shikimaru's motionless form. Ino was working restlessly to try and heal his body but she wasn't having any luck from the looks of things. Lee appeared next to Tsunade in a green blur and following him was Kakashi. The four ninja stood staring at Naruto and Naruto could only chuckle.

"It seems that the last time I used this form you guys were not able to fight me because of my old teacher there." Naruto said and pointed at Jiarya who didn't show any emotion.

"Naruto, you're going to die here…"Tsunade said closing her eyes sadly and Naruto shook his head.

"No I feel as though one of you guys will be dying here today…if you don't remember correctly I tried to summon the new form me and Gamakaze had been working on but I failed…let's see if it works this time!" Naruto shouted and held his sword out in front of him.

Jiarya notice a vague presence stirring up around Naruto but he didn't really take note of it until a green chakra was spiraling around the teen. Naruto shouted as he pumped more chakra into the cause and Jiarya knew immediately what he had to do.

"Tsunade…Senjutsu…" he said quickly and Tsunade nodded.

Jiarya made a set of quick handseals, bit his thumb, and slammed his hand on the ground. In a cloud of smoke two small frogs appeared in front of him.

"Ma and Pa quick Sage mode!" Jiarya shouted as Naruto disappeared in a green vortex.

The two elder toads nodded quickly and jumped onto his shoulder attaching themselves to it. Jiarya suddenly went through a quick change and when it was done his nose was bigger, he had horns, and his eyes had a reddish shade under them. On his shoulders sat the two frogs and Jiarya spoke to them. "This is Naruto my old…apprentice."

"Hmmm…I see that he has a toad summoning contract…that was you I take it?" Fukasu asked as the green vortex imploded suddenly.

"No time for that!" Jiarya shouted and looked at Tsunade. She was now a bit paler with three blue streaks running down the middle of her face. She had a blue arrow on each of her arms that wrapped around them and ended at her wrists. Jiarya looked at Lee and Kakashi who shrugged their shoulders.

"Lee be ready to open your gates if nesaccary." Jiarya said and turned his attention back to Naruto.

When the Green chakra disappeared Naruto stood their but he had again changed. He had his green cloak and everything still but his hair now hung longer on his head, obscuring his eyes from sight. When he looked up two green streaks were under his eyes and his eyes were actually a deep green. Jiarya noticed the biggest change of all though. In Naruto's hand was a weapon he hadn't ever seen before.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed loudly and held the weapon above his head. It was no longer a sword anymore. It was a long metal staff that came from the ground up to his shoulders. On the end of it was a large and extremely sharp metal disc. On the side of the blade facing Naruto was a small opening, making the blade look like a crescent moon that had barely formed. Naruto held the weapon steady and looked at his opponents with a new look and spoke in a deeper voice.

"Your asses are grass." He said and slammed the blade down on the ground and shouted.

"**Futon: Kyojin Taka Bakuha!"**

From where the blade slammed into the ground a large arc of green wind roared towards the four ninja. It tore up the ground as it traveled towards the ninja and the horrible screeching noise it made was terrible upon human ears, Jiarya swore and made a quick hand seal and his hair expanded and made a shield around the four ninja just as the jutsu made contact with them. There was a loud explosion and when it was over Naruto saw Jiarya's hair receding. On either side of the four ninja was a twenty foot deep fissure that was about five feet wide. The fissure stretched for about 50 yards until it came to a sudden halt.

"Holy shit!" Kisame exclaimed seeing the attack. "When did he get so strong?"

"Naruto has never really gone all out in a fight before, not because he doesn't want to but more of the fact that he can't…" Itachi said watching the blonde launch himself at the ninja and swing his moon staff around.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked and Itachi chuckled.

"I know all about this form…Naruto hasn't worked the kinks out of it yet." Itachi said as Naruto bashed the blunt end of the staff into Lee's chest sending him hurtling back at insane speeds.

"What do you mean kinks? From the looks of it, it works just fine!" Kisame exclaimed as Lee slammed into a lone building making it topple.

"It may be strong but Naruto can only hold this form for ten minutes tops right now…" Itachi said and Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that he can't or that he shouldn't?" Kisame said as Naruto tried to shave Tsunade's head off.

"He shouldn't for every minute over the ten minutes he uses this technique he loses a day of his life…if he holds it for an hour he loses an entire year."Itachi said and Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"So with this immense power…" Kisame muttered.

"Comes great consequence and boundaries for now." Itachi said.

Naruto swung his moon staff around in a quick circle and slam it on the ground sending a wave of green air at Kakashi. The man quickly used an earth jutsu to hide under the ground as the wind roared by. Kakashi jumped out of the ground and ran at Naruto with a Chidori while Jiarya charged a Sage Powered Rasengan in his hand. Tsunade focused her chakra into her fist and it began to glow a dark greenish white. She raced at Naruto at the same time that Jiarya did and screamed at the blond boy.

'Shit, I only have thirty seconds left in this form!'Naruto thought to himself and brought his moon staff up to fend off the attacks. He charged chakra into his staff and it glowed green.

"NA-" Tsunade screamed as she jumped into the air.

"RU-"Jiarya said lunging forwards at the blond.

"TO!!!" Kakashi said coming up from behind Naruto randomly.

Naruto spun in a quick circle attempting to block all three of the attacks.

BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM

A large cloud of dust obscured the area and Itachi watched in frustration. "This could be bad." He said and Kisame nodded in agreement.

"Why is he being so stupid?" Kisame muttered and Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Your also to blame, you wanted to fight just as much as he did." Itachi accused and Kisame shrugged.

"Yeah well I have extraordinary amounts of chakra." The shark man said as he watched the dust cloud slowly blow away.

Standing in the center of the cloud was Naruto breathing heavily while his sword was embedded in the ground. At his side was a very worn out Gamakaze who was panting heavily. Jiarya, Tsunade, and Kakashi all stood a bit farther back watching the boy carefully. Tsunade had used all of her sage chakra in the attack and Jiarya dismissed the elder toads thinking the fight was over.

Naruto looked up and grinned. "You guys got me there; I had to use all of mine and Gamakaze's fusion chakra to defend myself from those attacks." He muttered and grabbed his sword and held it up to keep fighting. Before it even got pass his waist his hand suddenly jerked to a stop. He tried to move but to no avail. He swore and his eyes looked down and he saw one of the worst things possible. A thin shadow stretched from him to a very weak Shikimaru who was standing next to Ino.

"Shadow possession success." The Nara muttered as he coughed up a little blood.

"You son of a bitch you should be dead!"Naruto screamed and Shikimaru smiled slowly.

"Nice try but I am not going to die that easy." The Nara said and Naruto's teeth clenched.

Itachi sighed at the sudden turn of events.

Jiarya and Tsunade looked at each other and nodded. Jiarya formed a Rasengan in his hand and Tsunade focused the rest of her chakra into her fist for a super charged killer punch. Kakashi formed his last able Chidori and held it to his side.

"This ends here and now Naruto!" Tsunade shouted and the three began to run at Naruto.

Before they took more than six steps Kisame and Itachi dropped down in front of them. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's worst and yanked it down but was skimmed by the chidori and the skin along his arm burned up. Kisame caught Tsunade's monster punch on his sword but Jiarya slipped past him and made a split second decision. He turned and slammed the Rasengan into Kisame's exposed back.

"**Rasengan!"**

Kisame let out a roar as he fell to his knees still holding on to Sameheda. Shikimaru let out an exasperated groan and the shadow possession faded away. Naruto felt control return to him and he looked at Shikimaru in anger.

"You should have acted dead so that you could have lived." He said and Shikimaru shrugged.

"Hey I have lived my life…I am going to die protecting my village." The Nara said and Naruto formed a RasenMizutemari in his hand dropping his sword.

Tsunade saw the attack but time seemed to slow down and no one could move. Naruto spun in a slow circle due to the fact that no one could believe what was happening. As he spun he disappeared in a red flash and reappeared in front of Shikimaru. Shikimaru used the last movements of his life to push Ino out of the way and she was sent rolling. She looked up just as Naruto slammed the water jutsu into Shikimaru. Time seemed to freeze as Shikimaru's eyes met Naruto's for a split second.

"**Suiton: RasenMizutemari!"**

"NOOOO!!!!" Tsunade and Ino screamed at the same time.

Jiarya could only watch in horror as the water jutsu exploded and drilled into the Nara and sent him spiraling towards the rock cliff that guarded Konoha to the north. Naruto dropped his hand as watched as Shikimaru slammed into the rock face and it created a large crater.

"SHIKIMARU!" Ino screamed as tears poured down her face.

Naruto felt a mass of presences suddenly appear around them and he looked around and saw the faces of all his former comrades. Among them was the face of Shikimaru's father. Naruto heard many screams and cries as Shikimaru fell from the crater.

"SHIKIMARU…OH KAMI NOOOO!!!!" his father screamed and ran towards his now dead son.

Naruto grinned evilly and said in a whisper that everyone could hear.

"Serves the fucker right."With that he dodged many kunai and disappeared in a red flash and reappeared behind Kisame who was now on the ground. He delivered a fierce kick to Jiarya's gut but it had no avail since the man was in shock. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Kisame and Sameheda and was happy to find that the blade didn't attack him. Itachi looked at him and nodded. The Uchiha disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves while Naruto and Kisame disappeared in a red flash.

Behind them they left a wake of destruction and sorrow.

It was then that everyone realized that Naruto really was an enemy and wouldn't have mercy on any of them.

"By the sake of Kami what has happened?" Tsunade whispered as medics arrived on the scene and she saw a guilty looking Sakura standing over the convulsing Ino. Sakura looked and Tsunade and shook her head in sadness.

This was all her fault.

Shikimaru was dead and some of the most important parts of Konoha were destroyed not to mention the number of casualties that the Akatsuki had caused. No… the deaths that Naruto had caused.

It was a sad day for Konoha, but many more were to come.

_

Author's Note: Okay guys I am sorry about this lame old chapter. It just did not want to be written at all. I thought I knew what I was going to write about but I realized that it really wouldn't fit into this chapter. I also felt that it was time to have Naruto fight his former comrades finally and kind of show his new sword form. I know that I made his sword a chakra draining one and I didn't really use its power in this chapter but I decided that I wasn't going to really use the power until later. Also ignore what I said about having alternate chapters, I have decided yet again to change the entire plot line since I factored some major parts out. I realized that I have some loose ends to tie up still like…

The Akatsuki's objectives

Minato

Naruto and Temari

The deal with Kyuubi

Yugito

The Fusion form

Yeah also I figured that I might as well kill off Shikimaru now therefore having Naruto avenge Hidan who is in fact rather dead in this story. Now I may throw in a another twist because I realized that I can make Hidan's death actually mean something and I talk about it but let's just say that Pain fusing his and Naruto's blade together gave me a rather good idea.

Also I would like to add that my inner muse has resurfaced finally… in other means my co-author Daniel has returned only it is focusing on two other stories I am writing for Naruto, a story I may write for another Manga, and maybe something else….so yeah. Anyways if you didn't like the chapter I am sorry, if you think the battle scene was rather rushed my bad…I kind of like writing battle scenes only they aren't up to par lately but anyways…

There will be no Jutsu dictionary this chapter sorry to you who hate it when there isn't one…I believe it is Malix2 that gets angered by that I haven't checked for awhile lol!!!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Things quickly had elevated after Naruto, Kisame, and Itachi's attack on Konoha. Many countries finally agreed that the best thing they could do would be to gather the remaining Jinchuuriki and prepare them for war. They couldn't allow the demons to fall into Akatsuki's hands. The Akatsuki was angered at this obviously and had rallied together some week nations and had created their own small village, very small yet they were deadly. Naruto had achieved FOS in the bingo book and was ranked as a double S criminal. He had a large bounty on his head that rivaled that of other members. After awhile Pain saw it nesaccary to declare the fourth great ninja war and did so. Many were shocked and fearful but the strong leaders knew it was inevitable. Three months after the declaration more countries began to take sides. Some took the Akatsuki's side and their group was really small while most countries took Konoha's side or remained neutral. The Akatsuki also gained a few new members that Pain saw fit to join the ranks and from there the end of book 1 takes place.

Quick A/N, this is going to be rather short.  
_

A dead corpse hit the ground with a dull thud as the person who killed it took a step back. They eyed their handy work and grinned. It was one more person foolish enough to come after him. Naruto looked upon the dead body of a root ANBU that he recognized as a boy called Sai. Naruto would grant the boy one thing, he was tough. His ink jutsu had surprised Naruto at first but the blond soon destroyed him using his Fusion form. Naruto wiped his bloody blade on Sai's clothes and walked towards his partner. They were new to the organization but Naruto knew them well.

"Ready to go my love?" he said joking around but his words still held depth.

"Sure, why not Naruto-kun?" Temari replied as she shook her long hair out.

"So where to next, we have completed both missions." Naruto said as they began to walk from the abandon building they had fought in.

"Hmm, well we haven't been on a date for awhile." Temari said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"True, but we have to focus at the tasks on hand. We are in the middle of a huge war." Naruto said as he rubbed the girl's hair gently. He turned his head and met her sapphire eyes that mirrored his own.

Temari had joined the group about a month after Naruto had killed Shikimaru. She said that she wanted to be with him and she had nothing holding her in place at her village since Kankuro had died in a fight with Tobi. Naruto had consulted Pain and he agreed that Temari was talented and she also knew Suna well and that would benefit them greatly. It took only a few weeks for her initiation where she had t assassinate the last elder in Suna and she did so with ease. Or so she said.

"Well we could go to Kumo…" she said seductively as she ran a hand down his neck. "Get some ramen…" she whispered in his ear. "And then kill the Raikage." She finished as she kissed his cheek.

Naruto chuckled for a little bit as he thought about what a great time it would be. Ramen, assassination, and best of all a date with his beautiful girlfriend. "If only we could, but I doubt you could take the Raikage on in a fair fight." Naruto said as he kissed Temari gently upon her lips.

The blond girl whined as her ploy to get him to take her out failed. "Jerk…" she muttered and Naruto began to laugh again.

"If I'm a jerk then why are you dating me?" he said as he poked her in the side.

"Because you're my jerk." She replied simply as she, returned his kiss only made it deeper then the first.

"That's the way I like it then!" Naruto said as they disappeared in a red flash.  
_

"So Konoha sent another assassin after you?" Pain asked with a sigh and Naruto chuckled as he held Temari close to him.

"Yeah, this one was by far the strongest and he had a weird jutsu, it was ink style I believe is what he said." Naruto replied as he ran his fingers through Temari's hair subconsciously.

"Hmmm, I never heard of that jutsu, I should investigate it." Pain muttered before looking back at Naruto. "Well in any case we have other problems. The Jinchuuriki that are in training… their location is still unknown and we can't figure it out." Pain said and Naruto sighed as he stopped rubbing Temari's hair.

"Yeah, but where could they be. How hard is it to detect that many demonic presences?" Naruto muttered.

"Yes I haven't been able to find them in Konoha, Suna, nor Kumo." Zetsu said as his body emerged from the floor.

"Yeah and they were not in Grass country when I went there." Kisame said with a frown.

"Tobi hasn't seen them in Mist village." Tobi said as he rolled on the balls of his feet.

Pain rubbed his temples with his fingers and looked back at his group. There were eleven there as of now with the new replacements. Konan, Tobi, Naruto, Temari, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Himself, Hidan who Naruto had found away to save, and two others that usually remained silent. He himself stood in the room in person, not using a heliograph for the first time in awhile. Konan stood by him since many members finally asked Pain who she was and after awhile he complied.

"So what should we do, I mean I can go to Konoha with Naruto and start some shit because it has been awhile since I have done so." Hidan said as he spun his scythe around his head and grinned at Naruto who returned it.

"That would be a good idea but we need Konoha alive since they know the location of the Jinchuuriki. So if I sent you and Naruto along the village would become ancient history." Pain muttered and Temari giggled.

"True, Naruto is a bit reckless." She said remembering how he had "accidently" as he put it, destroyed a large bridge in wave country. Coincidently it was the one that he had saved when he was a younger kid but now it was just concrete at the bottom of the ocean.

"Oh well…" Naruto muttered kissing the back of her neck. "The group needs people with a sense of humor."

Most of the members laughed at this, well the only people that didn't were Itachi, Pain, Zetsu, and the two other recruits. Itachi didn't laugh because he never showed emotion, Pain didn't laugh because he thought it was beneath him, Zetsu didn't really care, and the two other recruits were just…yeah.

"Well either way we have no choice but to just observe the movements of our enemies. And when I say observe I mean it." Pain said looking at Naruto and Kisame.

"Sounds cool Boss." Naruto said as he stood to his feet and picked Temari up. He ran at Pain and right before he collided with him he disappeared in a red flash. He had taken to doing this a lot now because it irritated the man.

"That boy, if he doesn't get killed I'm going to end up doing it one day." The Akatsuki leader said as he grabbed Konan and they winked out of existence.  
_

A/N Okay so not a long Epilogue but oh well you guys can deal with it. So I will start book 2 sometime in the future, but first I going to rethink it since I put Temari into the Akatsuki. Actually this is another plot line change and I hope you guys find it acceptable. Anyways the next book will be called…

The Untold Story: War

Or something like that I am not sure yet, but anyways. Peace out sour kraut and until my Sister gets out of the hospital do not expect great chapters like my other ones, well my writing style may change after she is out so yeah.


	15. Chapter 1: A New Village

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! So I have thought about the story and I found out that I really have wanted to write this first chapter. I hope to end this story at maybe 30 chapters that is a combination of the first and second book. So that means that I have to somehow manage to scrape together 17 chapters plus an epilogue. Anyways, I have looked over including Temari into the Akatsuki and I have made my final decision. She IS staying. It may be rushed but you guys didn't object when I had Naruto simply go over to the dark side when he found out about himself being a weapon. Anyways, my story is probably going to take a change for either the good or the bad because I have realized something. THIS IS MY STORY! My old chapters followed the cannon somewhat but now things are going to change! So I really hope that you guys like the story, if you have any suggestions then please post them or send them to me in a PM. Also please, please, please, please, and an extra twenty pleases. Review my story, I have a goal. I want to get at least 150 reviews before my story is over. Other than that, I really hope that this goes well because I honestly forgot most of everyone's powers so bare with me. Also when I label chapters in the second book I am going to put a 2 in front of the chapter so that people know that it is the second book. Oh yeah we may see some more Kyuubi in this book if I am not lazy about it.**

_The Untold Story  
Book 2: War_

Chapter 2-1: The New Village

"W-why are you doing this?" a man asked as he cowered in a corner. His eyes were full of fear as he looked at the three people in front of him. Their black cloaks with red clouds on them showed that they were a force to be reckoned with. The man let his gaze wander over to the taller of the three people. "Please, I have a family!" he said trying to get the three to have pity on him.

"You should have thought about that then." The man said as he took his large three bladed scythe off his shoulder.

"But Hidan-sama-"the man began again.

"Aww shut the hell up!" Hidan said as he kicked the man in his ribs. "You had this coming!"

"What did I do though?!" the man said frantically as he held his ribs in agony.

"We were generous and we bought our supplies through you, but at the same time you were sending that information to Konoha." The second tallest Akatsuki member said quietly.

"But Naruto-sama-"the man tried again.

"Stop now, save yourself the embarrassment and die peacefully." Naruto said as he drew out his black sword.

"Wait please I have a deal." The man said as a last ditch effort.

"What is it?" Hidan said as he lifted the man's chin with his scythe.

"I can give you some top secret info on Konoha if you let me spend my last few hours with my family." The man said and the woman in the group raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked and the man nodded.

"Temari…" Naruto muttered as he held his sword pointed at the ground with his cloak hiding a good portion of his sword and arm.

"Naruto-kun don't be heartless." Temari said as she put a hand on boyfriends shoulder.

Hidan laughed but was silenced by Naruto's sword suddenly at his throat. Naruto looked at the man in front of him carefully. "You have three hours."

"But if you betray us." Hindan said.

"I'll cut your legs off." Temari said and with that the three Akatsuki members walked out of the small house that they were just in.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami." The man said frantically to himself as he bolted out of the door behind the three who had disappeared.  
**  
-- (2 Miles Away From Village)--  
**  
Naruto held Temari in his arms as they sat against a tree. Hidan was hanging from a tree branch lazily as he twirled his scythe around in a circle. Naruto opened his eyes and left his dream state and looked up at Hidan who stopped spinning his scythe.

"I feel his presence and four others leaving the village." Naruto said and Hidan laughed as he began to spin his scythe again.

"What did you expect?" Hidan said looking at Temari who was frowning.

"I thought he would be a man." She said as she kissed Naruto on his neck and got to her feet.

"Well, I guess we should go and kill them." Hidan said and dropped from the tree. He did a quick flip and landed on his feet and fell into a crouch while he brought his scythe around and behind his back.

"No, just Hikaru, I don't want the lives of women and children on my hands." Naruto said and Hidan snorted.

"Then I'll do it." Hidan said and Naruto shook his head.

"No. Only Hikaru dies do you understand." Naruto said and stood to his feet. "I am in charge and my word is law for now."

"Hidan rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders." Whatever then sir." After he said this Temari giggled and Naruto shook his head and grabbed her and Hidan by the shoulder and they disappeared in a red flash.

Naruto traveled towards the fleeing family.  
**  
-- (Unknown Location)--  
**  
Hikaru was pushing his family along at a frantic pace while he carried the bare minimum with himself. His wife was holding their son of 5 years old while his oldest son who was 15 was carrying his second daughter who was 8. Hikaru had tears in his eyes as he abandoned the village he loved so much in the past. He was about to say something when suddenly a red flash appeared in front of him and three familiar forms stood staring at him with anger.

"Honey RUN!" he screamed.

"Move and you all die." Naruto said coldly and everyone froze. "You four better not move south anymore. Return to your village now or else you will die." The blond said and Hikaru looked at his family in defeat.

"Go. NOW!" he said and as they walked by him he embraced them all in a final hug. "I love you all."

"Daddy!" his oldest daughter said.

Naruto didn't wait any longer and grabbed the man by his shirt while Temari wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck and the Hidan grabbed the blonds shoulder and they all disappeared in another red flash.

They reappeared about three miles away after a few flashes and Naruto threw Hikaru to the ground and the man rolled as he got to his feet and tried to run.

"**Futon: Kami no Kaze!"**

Hikaru screamed in agony as he fell, legless, to the ground. He started to hyperventilate as he stared at his stumps and then at his legs that still stood standing where he tried to run from. Temari held her fan in one hand as she leaned against it. Naruto had gotten her a new one right when she joined the group because her own was heavy and old. The new one had Carbon metal for the body which made it as light as a stick and for the fan wings it had ultra thin cloth that was threaded with crystal that would never tear. The cloth itself was made from regular wool and metal intertwined together and it made a silverish white appearance that glistened in the sun light. Naruto had finished the entire ensemble with a kanji on each of the six fan wings on both sides. They all read Life, Death, Kami, Demon, Love, Hate, Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Gravity. Temari shut her fan and sealed it back in a seal that Naruto had tattooed on to her hand so she didn't have to carry the overgrown fan around all the time.

"Told you I'd cut off your legs." She said and smiled at him.

"You messed up Hikaru; I was going to kill you peacefully but now." Hidan said and took a step forwards but Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the man.

"You die now." Naruto said quietly and unsheathed his sword in one fluent movement and brought it around at Hikaru's neck.

There was a sickening squelch as Naruto's sword severed the man's head from his body. Naruto disappeared in another flash of red and reappeared next to his team again just in time to avoid the fountain of blood that rocketed from the headless corpse. Hidan hissed at the fact that he wasn't going to get to play a game at all. The blond haired man looked over at Hikaru's head and in one fluent movement threw his scythe at it. The head exploded in a gush of red and pink and Hidan smiled.

"There now I'm happy." He said as he yanked back on the chain that was attached to his scythe. The weapon flew back to him and landed in his grip and he slung it right on his back where it belonged.

"You're sick." Temari said and Naruto shook his head as he spit on the ground. He swung his sword down in front of him, flinging the blood off of it and then following the movement up he put it back into its sheath.

"Come on, we have another target now." Naruto said and began to walk.

"Now what!" Hidan screamed.

"I want some ramen." Naruto said and Temari smiled while Hidan slapped his forehead.

Naruto walked with a large grin on his face, he could only keep his emotionless facade up for a little bit before he cracked.  
**  
-- (Roadside Ramen Shop)--  
**  
"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he slammed his hands together and dug into a bowl of ramen. Hidan and Temari watched the teen slurp up the food in disgust while they pushed their own bowls away.

"Do you have to eat like that dude?" Hidan asked and Naruto grinned while a long bite of noodles hung down his chin.

"Yup." He managed to say throw the food before sucking it all up. "I do actually."

"It's disgusting." Temari said while picking at her ramen. "I don't want to eat anymore now."

"Sweet." Naruto said and grabbed her bowl and poured it into his mouth while making weird noises.

"NARUTO!" Temari said angrily while crossing her arms. "I was kidding."

"Oh well." He said as he finished the bowl with gusto. "Well, I think were finished here." Naruto said while setting the bowl on a rising tower of other bowls.

"…wow." Hindan said and stood to his feet while his cloak billowed with a slight breeze.

The team was sitting at a rare roadside Ramen shop that Naruto had found while walking. It was small but it seemed to get a lot of business despite that fact that it wasn't in town. When they first arrived the cook had been nervous but when Naruto explained that they meant no harm he quickly began to make bowls for them but still was wary.

"Well we should get back to the village." Naruto said and the three exited the ramen shop after Naruto had paid for the food.

"This trip is going to be a drag!" Hidan said as they walked.

"It is only three days away…" Temari muttered and looked at Naruto. "Now if this asshole would hurry up and perfect his flash step technique or maybe steal the damn Hirashin technique then we would be good but NOOO you have to eat ra-"

BOOM!

A large dust cloud was thrown into the air as the team jumped backwards and landed lightly on their feet. Naruto was already out of his cloak and it was lying on the ground in front of him. He wore a pair of black pants, a black under armor shirt with a blood red t-shirt. Over that he had a sleeveless black vest on with his sword strapped across his back. He stared at the large dust cloud in anger as Temari ripped off her own cloak as well and threw it at a nearby tree. She had on a pair of black shorts that made it a little more than half way down her legs before they cut off. They weren't tight fitting at all so they gave her legs the ability to breath. She then had on a pair of black sandals and over the black shorts she wore a tight fitting pink shirt with a skull on the front. Temari had her fan at the ready while Hidan looked at them in boredom.

"You fuckers just ruined ANOTHER pair of cloaks!" he screamed and gestured at the torn cloaks. "Why do you do that, every time!" he yelled and grabbed his scythe off his back.

"We fight a bit better without our cloaks and besides…we need to be careful now." Naruto said and he saw the dust cloud starting to settle.

Standing in the middle of the cloud was a single man who was leaning on a blade that was stuck in the ground. His blond hair billowed in the breeze and his blue eyes stared into Naruto's own.

"Hey dad." Naruto said as he shifted into a ready position.

"Hey my son." Minato said as he cracked his neck. "Are you going to die this time?" he asked and Naruto snorted.

"This mother fucker…AGAIN! I thought you blew his ass up the last time!" Hidan screamed while pointing at Minato.

Naruto had run into Minato over the last three months a grand total of five times and Hidan had been with him the last time and saw Naruto use his fire style Rasengan on the man.

"Yeah but he is like an annoying pest, he just keeps coming back." Naruto said and spun his sword in a small circle while biting his thumb. He slammed his bloody thumb against his sword and in a green cloud of smoke the sword was replaced by his moon scythe. Naruto stood without the usual green cloak and everything. He had finally found out that he didn't have to alter his appearance much anymore when transforming. Now only his eyes transformed. They were slitted green instead of their usual blue.

"Well let's exterminate him then." Hidan said while running at Minato.

"Oh goody." Minato mumbled as he block Hidan's sword.  
**___**  
Naruto stood panting while Temari lay against a tree holding her fan on her knees. Hidan was on one knee using his scythe to hold him up. The three were staring at the man they had managed to defeat yet again, barely. Minato had obviously come up with some new tricks and some new jutsu somehow. Right now Naruto's father was pinned to a tree with Naruto's moon scythe stuck through his chest and right through the giant tree. The man struggled against his restriction until he finally realized that it was futile.

"You got me again." Minato said and Naruto snorted.

"Yeah but now I have to get my scythe…but all I have to do is wait." Naruto said as he saw the edge of his moon scythe glowing yellow as it absorbed Minato's chakra.

"Yes, usually I would just have to wait for you to release me or-"

SWISH

Minato's head rolled away from his body and stopped talking for a second.

"That wasn't nice." He said as he looked at his now headless body.

Hidan spit on the man's face and stuck a kunai that he grabbed from the ground through Minato's head. The kunai pierced the ground and held the head of Naruto's father firmly in place.

"You know he is still going to regenerate." Naruto said as he yanked his scythe out of Minato's body.

"Yeah well hopefully I shut him up for awhile." Hidan said as Naruto walked over and picked an exhausted Temari up and slung her over his shoulder.

"We should get going; we used a lot of chakra and energy in that fight. I can flash step us about half way there but then we have to walk." Naruto said and Hidan nodded and grabbed Naruto's shoulder just as he disappeared in a red flash.

**-- (Unknown Location)--**

"I am so fucking tired." Naruto muttered as he laid down on the ground next to Temari. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close to him. "I really hate running into that sadistic basterd." Naruto mumbled into her ear and she giggled but winced when the pain hurt her chest.

"I need Konan to look at my chest, it think I broke a rib." Temari said and Naruto let his hand travel down from her shoulder, across her breasts which she giggled at, and down to her rib cage and felt around.

"Yeah you have three broken ones that I can feel. You may want to set them though so they don't pierce a lung." Naruto said and Temari nodded. Naruto slowly rubbed the broken ribs softly before snapping them back into place.

Temari let out a moan of pain before she shut her eyes tightly. Naruto sighed as he slowly rubbed Temari's chest again while he slowly thought about their day. It was becoming a nuisance to have to fight his father and he would have to deal with the man soon before he hindered their plans. Naruto fingers absently trailed along Temari's collarbone as he kept himself deep in thought. Temari was laying with her eyes closed enjoying Naruto touch, not really worrying about anything else at the moment. Over the last few months Naruto's careless nature had rubbed off on her, despite her attempts to change it.

"Yo Naruto…" Hidan muttered and Naruto was snapped out of his dream like state. He averted his attention over to Hidan but kept making little patterns on Temari's chest with his fingers.

"What's up Hidan?" He asked and the older blond looked up into the night sky.

"After this is all over…you know the whole peace thing…what do you think is going to happen?" Hidan asked and he closed his eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but he choked up and couldn't find a correct answer. "Yeah what is going to happen Naruto-kun?" Temari asked as she smiled at Naruto's touch again.

"I really don't know you guys…the future is a mystery…" Naruto muttered as he stopped tracing patterns on Temari's chest and sat up. Temari rolled over and looked at her boyfriends back. "But I do know that the day of peace is far yet very near."

"Dude, stop quoting Pain." Hidan laughed and Naruto grinned.

"Hey you asked for an answer." Naruto said as he stood to his feet. "But either way, we have to get back to the village tomorrow and tell Pain about the mission."

"I still think it was a stupid idea to move the group to a village. We should have stuck to our bases they were easier to get to and not out in the open." Hidan said as he shook his head.

"I know what you mean, it was rather stupid to put ourselves in the open but Pain believes that doing this will show our enemies that we mean business." Naruto said as he ran a hand through his blond spiky hair.

"Man this really sucks, I am the last immortal in the group…'Hidan said as he remembered his old partner.

"Maybe but still, you can be killed pretty much remember." Naruto said and Hidan laughed.

"It is not my fault that that little brat blew me apart and then buried me, I wasn't expecting it. I still should tear HIM apart and see how he likes it." Hidan muttered and Naruto sighed.

"I already told you, I killed him when Itachi, Kisame, and me all attacked Konoha." Naruto said and Temari giggled.

"Yeah, they still are pretty mad at you for that." She said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso while putting her head on his shoulder. "So…has pain clarified when we are going to start attacking the major cities yet?" she asked and Naruto stiffened.

"No he hasn't said anything why?" Naruto asked and Temari snorted.

"You know why!" she said as she kissed his ear. "We are not going to just have every single one of us attack one village at a time." Temari said and Naruto nodded.

"Yes…I know what will happen." Naruto said as he looked at the ground. "We will be responsible to lead an army against our own village. So you Temari will go against Suna while me and Itachi go against Konoha. Hidan…I don't know what you're going to do." Naruto said looking up at his team mate.

"I'm going to cut some fucking heads off." Hidan said and all three blonds began to laugh.

**-- (Akatsuki)--**

With the help of Naruto's flash step, and Kyuubi's chakra, the team was able to make it back to the village in only a day and a half's time. Right outside the large iron gate a red flash appeared and standing where it once shone was Naruto, Temari, and Hidan. Naruto and Temari of course didn't have their cloaks on due to the fact that they were destroyed when they fought Naruto's father. The trio walked up to the gate and before they were within ten feet of it the large doors slowly opened. They creaked as though they were older then the earth and were too frail to open themselves.

The three blonds walked into the village and Naruto took in a deep breath.

"It feels good to be back in Akatsuki." Naruto said and Hidan chuckled while Temari rolled her eyes.

Pain had officially renamed the village of Amegakure to Akatsuki when he killed Hanzo of the salamander. All of Akatsuki had been there to see the fall of the once great ninja and they saw how the villagers rejoiced at the death of the cruel man. Pain had Hanzo's body burned immediately after the fight because he said 'Someone like Orochimaru may try and make a Hanzo jr.' Of course most who knew Orochimaru agreed with Pain's logic.

The team walked along the streets of Akatsuki and saw many children running about laughing happily. No more was the dark and heavy atmosphere. No more was the rain that beat down heavily upon the village. Pain had used a technique to eliminate that right away since he never liked that aspect of the village. Naruto watched as a boy ran from an alley and slammed into his leg and fell to the ground. Naruto looked down at the shaggy haired boy and smiled while the boy bowed his head and apologized.

"S-sorry Naruto-sama!" the boy exclaimed and Naruto chuckled.

"It's no problem Hikori, just watch were your going eh?" Naruto asked and the boy known as Hikori nodded with a smile and took off again.

"Small runt, but he is rather funny." Hidan said as he watched the boy with brown hair run down the street towards a park.

"He's pretty cute I think." Temari said and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You dumbass, I mean cute for a kid!" she said and slapped Naruto over the head and stormed off towards the large castle that the leaders of Akatsuki occupied. In the village the rule of power wasn't like all other villages, in fact Pain had an elaborate government type system made up. First off there was the Amekage who was just a figure head. Then there was the Akatsuki members who made up the Council. It was they who passed most laws and held rule over the village. They also directed he army, the medical ninja and programs, the ninja academy, and anything that benefited the village. Pain then was the Daimyo; of course he didn't really take those responsibilities serious because he was focusing on the war so he just included himself in the council. So ultimately the role of the daimyo fell upon Konan who really hated the job.

"Well I guess we should follow her lead eh?" Hidan said and the two blonds started walking towards the castle in pursuit of their team member.

"Yeah I suppose." Naruto said rubbing his head and the three began walking to the castle.

**-- (Akatsuki Castle)--**

"Team Fire is reporting back." Naruto said while he brushed a stray strand of hair from his face.

"…" Yahiko let out a sigh as Naruto lazily talked to him. "Well I see you're a lost cause for respect."

"Well you know Yahiko," Naruto had heard Konan call Pain by his real name by mistake. "Your only what, 23 years old?" Naruto said and Yahiko slapped a hand against his forehead.

"That's beside the point." Yahiko muttered as he ran his hand down his face.

"The kid does have a point I mean you're one of the younger members of the organization and you run it? It's kind of hard to respect you." Hidan said and Yahiko shot a cold glare at him. "Just saying." Hidan said as he walked towards his room.

"Whatever I'm sorry Yahiko-SAMA." Naruto said and gave Yahiko a smart ass bow before filling him in on the mission details.

"So…you fought Minato again?" Yahiko said and rubbed his temples in thought. "I think it is about time you and me go and kill this annoying basterd." Yahiko muttered and Naruto shrugged.

"If you want." Naruto said and watched the orange haired man carefully. "But before that, I believe we have another matter to discuss." Naruto said getting serious.

"What?" Yahiko asked as both of the two sat in their respective seats and two other holographic forms appeared in the room.

"Itachi…" Naruto muttered while looking over at the form of Itachi. "Your brother, he has lead another attack on one of our supporting village's right?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded.

"Yes, he has. In fact he has done so to three of our supporting villages." Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

"Then I think it's about time that we got rid of that problem eh?" Naruto said and he could see Kisame smirk, showing off his white teeth.

"Oh goody!" the shark man said.

Yahiko looked over at Naruto and nodded his approval. "Uchiha has become a large threat to us. Itachi, Naruto, and Hidan you are to infiltrate the village that Sasuke is occupying and terminate him. I don't care who does it because Itachi I know about your promise to the little brat but before or after that I want all of the sound villages destroyed. I will send Temari, Konan, Kisame, and Tobi to lay waste to two of the villages and then I will send Zetsu, Kuroi, and Fumari to destroy the other two villages. Itachi your team is to destroy the village that Sasuke occupies and make sure to get rid of that entire team that he has with him." Yahiko finished and the three Akatsuki members nodded.

"Okay, Itachi, me and Hidan will meet you five miles north from the village that Sasuke occupies. It should take about four days at the most to get there." Naruto said and Itachi nodded before he and Kisame both disappeared.

"That Sasuke sure is a bothersome one." Yahiko muttered and Naruto nodded.

"I should have killed him four months ago." Naruto said and got up from his chair and looked at Yahiko. "Well." He said and sprinted at Yahiko who sighed and held up a hand.

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

Before the gravity attack could hit Naruto though the blond disappeared in a flash of red. Instead of hitting him like Yahiko had planned the man's attack blew out the wall that was behind Naruto instead.

"NARUTO! Dammit" Yahiko muttered in Naruto reappeared in a flash of red in front of Yahiko.

"That sucks." The blond said before disappearing again.

**A/N: Well There we go Chapter 2-1. I know the title doesn't really even match up with what happened in the chapter but I still wanted it as the title name to stress the importance of the village. So as you can see I am already tying up loose ends. Soon Naruto will fight Sasuke and try to destroy the sound villages. This so far is my Sasuke Arc so for you Sasuke's fans out there…yeah. Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter because I think it is rather good besides the fact that I didn't include the Minato fight. I wanted to show that fighting Minato was such a common thing for Naruto now that the fights were not important in the story. Now first off let's get this done right. Naruto has NEVER beat Minato in a fair fight yet so he isn't that strong, well he is but still. I will have a Minato arc in this book and by the time all my arcs are done then I will be satisfied. Anyways I hope I should a sufficient amount of Naruto x Temari action or whatever you want to call that. Hmmm, oh yes Kuroi and Fumari are the two new members of the Akatsuki, and they will be explained in later chapters. Now about Pain, I really hate his name so I am going to call him Yahiko. Yes I know he should be Nagato but in my story he is Yahiko, orange hair, piercings, bad ass. I will explain his character more in later chapters and also the Rinnegan and how he obtained it. Well anyways peace out and seriously people REVIEW I mean I have 30,000 hits I think I should have a shit load more reviews!!!!**

Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God

Futon: Kami no Kaze = Wind Release: Wind from the Gods


	16. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated guys…I have finals coming up so don't expect anything soon. It's either A.) Type a bunch of chapters and fail my classes…or B.) Pass my classes and then start dishing chapters out over the summer.

Your choice…


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so I know several of you have been waiting a very long time for me to update this story, well here you go. Only this isn't a chapter that truly pertains to the story itself, actually I am here to inform you that I have good news and bad news.

Bad News- This story is canceled. Done, I'm sick of it!

Good News- I re-started it, or as I like saying… I have began to write the Untold Story Retold. So as many of you actually read this or look at it I will have already posted the new story up, with a couple chapters hopefully. Now I can only ask that you give the second story a chance since you have to restart it only you will find that the plot is somewhat the same only it is completely different.

You see as I re-read my story and some of my reviews I began to notice something, my story was bad-ass, only… it was just that. There was no real character development, no chance for relationships to build, it wasn't very realistic, people were gods, the evil guys were nicer then the good guys, and so on. This second story will be different. Unfortunately I know I am going to lose a few fans to the new plot.

A couple warnings before you start reading the new story though-

Naruto x Sakura pairing

Evil, smart, strong (over time) Naruto

Character Death

Mature rating

Cross over; it isn't going to really involve other characters but instead it might involve some stuff from Bleach.

Yeah that's about it and whatever else I might add along the way. You can find the new story on my profile. I hope you guys really give it a chance and give me input because I want to make this story to please you guys.


End file.
